Gone All Wrong
by LoveTheLegend
Summary: When Blaine Anderson runs into trouble at the coffee shop, he finds himself in a predicament he never thought he'd be facing; Helping the one boy he loathed so much he loved, Sebastian Smythe. Glee SeBlaine fanfiction, includes some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, I'd like to apologize about this first chapter. It's more of a prologue if anything. This story started as a fanfiction war, so that's the reason why chapters 1 and 2 do not connect very well. They were originally wrote as revenge. However, I later decided to turn it into a full blown fanfiction, and unfortunately was too lazy to fix this chapter to flow smoothly with the next. So, hopefully it still at least makes sense! Happy reading ^.^ ~LoveTheLegend_

* * *

><p>"So anyways, that's how I ended up here in Ohio, at Dalton Academy." Sebastian concluded, waving his hands around the coffee shop, smiling at Blaine. He hadn't really been paying him any attention, he was more focused on the fact Sebastian was clearly flirting with him as he told his story, leaning in closer to him, giving him suggestive looks, and describing vividly about romantic scenes in Paris, which was utterly embarrassing Blaine. He had never been talked to in this manner, which was probably what kept him from focusing on what the other boy was saying. He simply nodded his head and smiled in compliance, hoping that Sebastian wasn't expecting any input from Blaine. Sebastian looked down at the coffee he held in his hand, shook his head slightly, and smirked at Blaine, who was caught staring directly at the boy with a look that could only mean he was immensely distracted.<p>

"So Blaine…. Mind summarizing what I just said?" Sebastian commented, a hint of humor in his voice. Blaine seemed to snap out of his dazed state and just moved his mouth as if trying to form words.

"Uh, Um, well, you were talking about France, and the Eifel tower, and how you visited a relative there or something… And, Um, well…" Blaine stuttered out, and found himself lost. What _had_ the boy been talking about just now?

"I don't have relatives in France. " Sebastian stated simply, tilting his head down and staring almost seductively at Blaine. He was instantly distracted again. He could only blink and move backwards more in his seat. He had to cross his legs over each other to hide the still growing bulge in his pants.

"I… I knew that." He stuttered, and looked away, blushing. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He reached out to grab his coffee cup when Sebastian suddenly grabbed his hand and just held in a romantic position for a moment. Blaine was stunned. What should he do? He thought about getting up and leaving right then, but something held him in place. Perhaps the loving gaze the boy was bestowing on him?

"I have a Boyfriend, Sebastian." Blaine said confidently in an undertone. The boy in the blazer just shook his head and smiled.

"He doesn't have to know…" He said, and squeezed his hand gently. Blaine had to cross his legs even tighter.

"Look, I really care about him…" Blaine said, and tried to jerk his hand away. The brunette's grip tightened.

"I know you don't care the much about him or you would have left by now." Sebastian stated sternly. He studied Blaine's face, which was steadily growing a deeper shade of crimson. He was right.

"Look," Blaine said, aggressively tugging at his hand, which he almost broke loose until Sebastian put both his hand around Blaine's, leaving him no choice but to give up so he could continue the conversation. "I'm not in love with you, I love Kurt. Nothing is going to change that." Sebastian simply sighed. He released Blaine's hand at last and sat back in his chair.

"Not even if I offered to take your virginity?" Sebastian simply smirked at Blaine who sat open mouthed. Blaine wasn't sure if he heard correctly. He couldn't even think right now.

"That belongs to Kurt!" Blaine practically shouted, standing up.

"Again, he doesn't have to know." Sebastian stated. They both stared at each other for a moment before Sebastian pointed to Blaine's lower abdomen and whispered, "I can see you want it." Blaine sat down, embarrassed at himself, furious at this man, and just plain wanting to leave. He stared at the table for awhile.

"I hate you." Blaine muttered. And he knew he didn't mean it. He just wanted Sebastian to leave him alone. The blue-eyed boy simply smiled and made an attempt to laugh. Blaine could tell the boy was hurt, even if just the slightest.

"I better get going, it looks like that's your boyfriend coming over here, judging by the way he's storming over here like he's pissed. I'll tell you what. You can come to my house at 8 tonight if you want." He pulled out a slip of paper and scribbled something onto it with a pen, quickly folded it and threw it on the floor next to Blaine's shoe, just as Kurt approached the table.

"And what might be going on here?" Kurt asked apprehensively. He drummed his fingers on the table, staring at Blaine, who was still blushing furiously. The two brunettes locked eyes in a furious glare, while Blaine simply looked down at the table again. "Well?" Kurt said. Blaine was just about to come up with an excuse, when Sebastian chimed in;

"I was just telling Blaine about how truly awesome the Warblers are, and, how wonderful a singer he is. Figured I'd try and pick up some tips. If you're wondering why he's blushing like mad, the boy just can't take a compliment. He's far too modest. Now, I'd better get going. Don't want to cause any… Trouble…" He said. He stood up and began to walk away from the table when he stopped, turned around abruptly, and commented, "Nice man you have there by the way," He nodded to Kurt, then turned to Blaine, "Don't forget my offer." And with that, he strode away, leaving Kurt in a state of utter confusion.

"What offer?" He demanded, looking at Blaine furiously. Blaine stared blankly at the table, unable to comprehend what just happened. He placed his shoe on the paper under the table and dragged it closer.

"He was offering to give me money in exchange for teaching him how to sing better. I don't ever want to see him again, though. I think I'll just text him and tell him I don't want to do it." He replied, in a very blank tone. Blaine knew on the inside that was also not true. None of it was. It was funny how in just two hours of meeting this boy, he was already lying to his own boyfriend. What was he going to do? He took his phone out of his pocket, Kurt watching scrupulously at his actions. He was about to open a message to Sebastian when the sweat on his hands finally took action, the phone slipping from his grasp and landing right in his lap. And that, unfortunately, happened to be right where Kurt looked; and Blaine blanked out, staring at his phone next to the bulge in his pants. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt, feigning an innocent look on his face. Kurt shook his head and Blaine could tell he was tearing up.

"No, Kurt, it's not like that, I swear-" His excuse was cut off by a loud, sharp _SLAP_. He gingerly lifted his fingers to the stinging red mark now forming on his face. He opened his eyes and saw Kurt running from the shop, tears probably streaming down his face. The others in the shop looked at him as if he had the plague, almost like they were angry with him. He sat for a few minutes, pondering the situation. What did that mean? Was Kurt breaking up with him? Was he free? No, no! Not free. Free wasn't the word. He was still loyal to Kurt, right? He did not love Sebastian the slightest. But he was indefinitely more attractive than Kurt…. But Kurt _was_ his boyfriend. He couldn't just leave him. He had to go apologize, make up an excuse if he had to…

He reached down for his phone, and felt it fall from his lap. It fell and he heard the plastic collide with the ceramic floor. At this point he really didn't care if it was broken. He reached down to pick it up, and there it was; the once clean white paper, now stained with a shoe print, lay neatly on the floor where he had stepped on it. If Kurt wanted to be that way, he could be that way too…. He picked up the paper, sat upright, unfolded the paper and simply stared at it for a moment. It was his choice… And now was the time to be adventurous, wasn't it? Hadn't he said so himself?

And for once, Blaine actually was considering going through with something that was defying his own personal boundaries.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: JUST A QUICK NOTE SO YOU AREN'T CONFUSED, SEBASTIAN WAS LYING WHEN HE SAD HE HAD NO RELATIVES IN FRANCE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

There was a soft knocking on the door as Sebastian Smythe leapt to his feet. He had serious doubts if the other boy had shown up. The person knocking at his front door could be anybody; it could even be Kurt for all he knew. He began trotting over the front door. Fortunately the door was made of mostly glass, so he had a clear view of his father standing out in the chilly fall air. Michael Smythe waved at his son, and signaled he had forgotten his keys. i Typical. I can't expect anything exciting to happen just yet, I guess./i he thought. He unlocked the front door and opened it wide and held out his arm to welcome his father home.

"Hey, dad, nice to see you. How was work?" The younger brunette asked the blonde-haired man in front of him.

"Eh, it could have been better. I hadn't remembered to grab my house keys before I left. Didn't come to mind." The blonde said, walking past his son without so much as giving him a welcoming smile. Michael had always avoided eye contact with his son after he had decided to come out of the closet. Sebastian paid it no heed, it was daily routine. His father no longer cared, and his mother was still in Paris, so he had the ability to do whatever he felt like. He watched as his father waltzed up the stairs in a limping matter. Sebastian frowned. His dad was a lawyer, how could he have become injured? Sebastian didn't really care about his dad's injury, but he wanted to know why it had happened, so he loped up the stairs, attempting to catch up with his long-legged father.

"So… You look slightly hurt. What's a matter? Had to kick somebody's ass I suppose?" Sebastian joked, giving off his meerkat grin. His father glared over at him before untying his tie and removing his blazer.

"I wish. I don't want to talk about it. You wouldn't understand." He replied rather nervously. Sebastian could see his father's discomfort.

"Of course, because being gay makes it impossible to understand anything according to you. Yup. We'll go with that." The brunette stated in a calm but annoyed manner, throwing his hands up in the air and faking a laugh, as if what he had just said amused him. "Really sweet of you, dad." Sebastian stormed off to his room. Similar situations occurred practically every night. Sebastian's father preferred to shrug it off and pretend that what Sebastian said to him had to impact upon him what so ever; although this wasn't true. He missed his old son, the way they could joke about things and have a normal conversation. He just didn't feel comfortable with his son, however. Not now. Not ever. But what he lacked telling his son was he had nearly broke his leg after getting in a fight over the rights of gay marriage. Not in a positive way, of course; He still deemed it was wrong for people of the same sex to marry. Apparently his co-workers didn't think so. He still was in denial about being homophobic, with having a gay son and all.

Sebastian fiddled with the strings on his guitar. He still wondered whether or not he could ever straighten his life out with his father hating on him; He wished he could live in Paris with his mum. After the divorce, things had never been the same. His mother loved him and wanted to keep him, but she wanted to move to Paris, and his father wouldn't have it. She choose to leave rather than put all the stress on the family, and shipping Sebastian back and forth between Paris and America wasn't exactly his idea of a grand time, either; He just wanted to be normal. Truth be told, behind the hard, flirtatious, always-get-what-he-wants persona on the outside, he still truthfully behaved like a little boy on the inside. He wanted to be treated normal, not just by his 'friends', but by his family as well. Well, his father, anyways. He got up from his place on his bed and walked over to his drawer, setting his guitar against the wall. He opened up the bottom drawer to reveal a picture of his mother; a secret he had long kept from his father. He didn't want to let his father know how much he missed his mother, he didn't want to disconnect even more form him. He stared yearningly into the picture. His mother's soft green-blue eyes were always so kind; he remembered how she had told him he would always be loved, no matter what, when he came out to her. She had always loved him no matter who he was. She had a way of steering him in the right direction. After she left however… Well, the memory was too painful for Sebastian. Visiting her every summer wasn't enough. Without her he was a delinquent, determined to make other's lives miserable in order to make his own better. At that moment his train of thought was disrupted by a buzzing drone of his vibrating phone on the top of his dresser. He carefully replaced the picture under a pile of books and shut the drawer. He stood up, shook off the emotions, and put his mask back on as he picked up the phone. He hand froze on the answer button when he saw who it was that was calling. iIt was Blaine/i. His heart quickened in his chest. He took a deep breath, and effortlessly pushed the answer button and put the phone up to his hear.

"Hey, sexy, what's up?" He said, his voice void of all emotion he had just been feeling.

"Sebastian, do you realize what you've done to my relationship…?" Blaine said rather calmly over the line.

"Somewhat, yes, but does it really matter?" He said, raising the pitch of his voice just slightly to imply he was raising his eyebrows.

"Sebastian… I don't want to lose Kurt. I think we should stop seeing each other. I've tried so hard just to be… Friends, but you just keep pushing my boundaries. And I'm done with it." Blaine said, his voice very stern.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have the same confidence to my face." Sebastian said. His voice didn't show any slight signs of it, but he could feel his emotions building up behind his well laid-out mask. "You didn't come tonight. I expected that much. But calling me wasn't necessary unless you wanted to tell me you want to be with me." He said, smirking, and even hinting the smirk in his voice.

"Look, Sebastian… I'm done, okay? I'm serious." Blaine said. Sebastian was almost positive he was going to hang up after that, but surprisingly he didn't. A silence ensued for a few seconds.

"Blaine, I know you have an attraction to me. Why won't you just admit it?" Sebastian said in a very sexually intimidating tone.

"Because I love Kurt more."

"That's not true if you're still talking to me. You just like to hear my voice, I know it. iTu m'aimes et tu le sais./i"

"iWhat?/i"

"Gee, I thought you took French back at Dalton. Or so I heard. Guess not. Well-"

"iI do not love you!/i" Blaine interrupted. He had, in fact, taken French class back at Dalton with Kurt, because Kurt had always loved speaking French.

"Ah. So you did pay attention in that class. Well, I better be off. I'll talk to you tomorrow, sexy. Goodnight." And without waiting for a reply, Sebastian removed the phone from his ear, and before hitting the 'end call' button, he heard Blaine yelling, 'i STOP CALLING ME THAT!/i'. Sebastian hung up, sighed, and set the phone back on his dresser. He walked over and sat down on his bed and laid his face in his hands. He knew his mother would not be proud of him if she only knew the kind of person he had become here in America.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

"Damn it!" Blaine shouted as he threw his phone onto his bed. What was he going to do? Every time he tried to turn Sebastian down, the other boy just kept pushing him. He hated being a jerk, it just wasn't him. He was supposed to deal with things properly, that's how he was raised; both his mother and father had always taught him peace was the only right way out of any situation. Including when your son tells you he's gay. He remembered that horrible night he came out of the closet; he expected his father to yell at him, but it never came. He simply nodded and left the room. They didn't speak for a few days, but neither one of them could stand to lose the other, so they continued treating each other as if the situation had never happened. But this was different; Sebastian was pursuing him, and he had no way of stopping it. He remembered the involuntary erection he had had at the coffee shop, and that only made him regret meeting this boy even more. He wasn't sure if it was the way the other brunette's eyes always twinkled in a suggestive way, or maybe if it was the way he spoke to Blaine, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the boy was toxic and he needed to get away from him. Kurt was not returning any of his texts or calls, and his mind was an absolute wreck. He walked over and picked up the piece of paper he had stored under his mattress with Sebastian's address on it. Wasn't that kind of dangerous to give someone who hated you your address? _Well, either he's totally love struck, super dumb, or he actually trusts me._ Blaine concluded. He turned the paper over and over in his hands again. He hated Sebastian, but he couldn't get him out of his head. Why did he call him, anyways? He knew the only way to solve this problem was to ignore him entirely. Lecturing him only attracted him more. How did he act so calm, anyways? Blaine shook his head. It was only 9 P.M., maybe his parents would let him go for a drive..? No, he shouldn't risk it. He needed to confront Sebastian face to face with more than 5 minutes of chatting time, for that was the only way he was going to win this battle. He would have to sneak out after 11 when his parents were asleep. But somehow, he had a sinking feeling that the later it got, the more he wouldn't be able to control his actions with Sebastian. But he _had_ to confront him, he absolutely had to. And it was a Friday night, so he wouldn't be missing any sleep. He made the decision, then; He was to leave at 11.

Meanwhile, in the Smythe household, all was as normal; Michael Smythe was already asleep, for he had to go to work early tomorrow. Thankfully, they owned a large house, and the room of Sebastian and his father were far apart, so Sebastian could still make racket while his father was sleeping. He had changed into his 'usual' sleepwear; which was pretty much naked. He preferred sleeping in nothing but his red and white flannel boxers, it made him feel better for some reason. He was standing front of the mirror, admiring his abs. He leaned over the sink and stared at himself. He _was_ handsome, he thought, and smirked. He had taken up the act of practicing his 'sexy' looks in front of the mirror ever since he came to America. He took note that it was fairly successful, especially with Blaine. Ah, there he was, thinking of that boy again. He shook his head. He was going to get him; it was only a matter of time. He stood upright and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light, and headed for his room. He glanced at the clock while passing it by; it was about 11:30, he probably should be getting to bed. And then he heard it; it was so faint you could hardly hear it, and if he had been more absorbed in his thoughts he probably wouldn't have. There was a soft clicking noise coming from his front door. He wasn't sure if it was a tree, or maybe a murderer or something, but was at first very hesitant to approach the door. Then he noticed the knocking became slightly louder and a little more urgent. So either he had an unexpected guest or a murderer had chosen his family as his or her next victim. He cautiously walked towards the door, and upon peering through the glass, he could have sworn his jaw fell to the ground. No, certainly not a murderer. Well, he might be, he didn't know. What he did know is the boy standing just outside his door at eleven-thirty at night was none other than Blaine Anderson. It was at that moment he remembered he wasn't exactly fully clothed; He wasn't sure he wanted to embarrass himself like that. But, hey, it would give him a chance to show off his abs. He gave off a fake yawn in an attempt to make himself look rather groggy. He sluggishly walked up to the door and opened it, just enough for him to stand in the doorway and look at Blaine's un-gelled curly hair and night clothes with a coat draped around him.

"Good very late evening, sexy. What brings you here?" He said, in his nonchalant tone, expressing boredom and grogginess on his face. He saw Blaine's eyes visibly widen and his pupils get larger. He could have sworn he also saw his mouth drape open a little bit, too. _I totally have this guy by the balls._ Sebastian thought.

"Stop calling me that. We need to talk. Can I.. Can I come in?" Blaine said, visibly agitated and uncomfortable with the confrontation and Sebastian's lack of clothing.

"Sure, make yourself at home. Try not to arouse yourself too much, my dad is sleeping." He said, repeating his gesture to his father from earlier, opening the door wider. Blaine chose to ignore the comment. Upon entering, Blaine could immediately take note that the Smythe's were very rich people. The house was very large, and was built practically like a mansion. Blaine's mind started trailing off as his eyes wandered around the extravagant works of art hanging all over the house. He barely registered that Sebastian had shut the door behind him.

"Pretty nice place you have here." Blaine said, eyes still wandering around.

"Yeah. I get that a lot. Why are you here? And I would make it snappy if I were you. Things might get a bit…. Messy… If you know what I mean." Sebastian stated, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine glared at him, but couldn't ignore the slight twinge of his heart as he looked into Sebastian's twinkling eyes. Blaine had a feeling Sebastian was rather horny right now.

"Do we have to discuss this right here? I'd rather be sitting down so I don't punch your face in." Blaine stated, attempting to mimic Sebastian's nonchalant tone. He was fairly successful, but Sebastian could see his composure was still very cracked.

"You really should work on that more. Not very good at it, I see." Sebastian commented, smirking and then winking at Blaine. Blaine simply frowned. "Follow me." And Sebastian led Blaine up the stairs and down the hallway into his bedroom.

"No, absolutely not!" Blaine cried in a whisper. He began to back out of the room, but Sebastian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back in.

"It's the only room in the house that the noise doesn't travel through to my father's room, and I'd rather he not know you're here." Sebastian stated simply. Blaine yanked his arm out of Sebastian's grasp and followed in with a frown permanently residing on his face. "So. You wanted to talk to me. Please, sit down." Sebastian stated, motioning for Blaine to sit on his bed.

"I think I'll stand." Blaine replied, still frowning. He surveyed the room quickly; the bed sat in the middle of the room, and the floor was virtually spotless. The carpet was a smooth, creamy white color and so were the walls. Sebastian's room was surprisingly kept very tidy, minus the books sitting crudely arranged on top of his bedside drawer. Blaine's eye barely caught it, but he saw what looked like a piece of paper underneath the stack of books. It was cropped like a small photograph.

"Excuse the mess, it's been a bit hectic this evening." Sebastian stated, ignoring Blaine's impolite refusal. He re-smoothed the covers on his bed and removed the books from the drawer, placing them on the bookshelf. He saw the piece of paper taken with the books.

"_Mess_…" Blaine mumbled. "_The White House is probably messier…_"

"What was that?" Sebastian said, turning around, eyes procured in a curious manner. He smiled and faced Blaine. "Anyways, what did you _really_ come over for? Sex? Or to give me a piece of your mind? Whatever you'd like, I'm here for you." He said, smirking. His eyes caught Blaine's in an intensive look of insecurity all of a sudden. He loved what he could do to the boy without even really doing anything. He rested his arm on the top of the bookshelf, and simply stared into the other boy's hazel, breaking eyes.

Blaine shook his head all of a sudden. "Put a shirt on, and some pants, _please_." He stated, although unintentionally. He didn't want to give Sebastian a reason to think he liked him.

"Sorry, I'd rather not." He replied, illuminating that suggestive grin that Blaine hated so much. Well, he loved it, actually, which was why he hated it.

"Really? You honestly expect me to have a conversation with you when you're half naked?" Blaine nearly shouted out, failing to keep his voice down.

"Well, I could be fully naked if you'd like." Sebastian said, walking over and collapsing onto the bed with his arms propped under his head, then winking at Blaine. Blaine was furious, but he could also feel the bulge return in his pants. He tried to cross his legs over. Finally, he just sat down onto the floor.

"Alright, let's get this over with-"

"What? The sex?"

"NO!" Blaine bellowed. "Look, Sebastian, alright, I'll admit it. You turn me on. But I am entirely loyal to Kurt. And I want you to leave me alone." Blaine found himself sitting up straighter, glaring daggers at Sebastian's rather saddened eyes. Wait… Were those tears forming in his eyes? Whatever that glimpse of sadness Blaine saw was, it quickly vanished and was replaced by a decent cover-up.

"I'll say this again. He doesn't have to know. I don't mind sharing."

"I do." Blaine answered, as if it weren't already obvious. Sebastian just shrugged at this.

"It's your loss, but, ah, before you leave or I kick you out of my house, I want you to know something." Sebastian said, staring at Blaine. His look of suggestiveness had temporarily changed entirely to a look Blaine hadn't even seen on Kurt before. It was a look of nothing but pure _want_. "_Je vous ai aimé au premier regard et honnêtement, je ne veux plus jamais vous quitter_." After Sebastian stated that, Blaine could do nothing but stare. He understood some of it to understand Sebastian had said something about love, but he didn't understand enough to know exactly what he had been told. And it was then that it struck him how amazingly _sexy_ Sebastian's voice was when he spoke French. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, and Blaine's hating gaze softened slightly. It almost as if, if only for a second, Sebastian's mask had flickered, allowing Blaine to travel just a bit deeper into the boy's past. He saw hate, abuse, and a deep sadness mixed in his gaze. "_S'il vous plaît. Je ne vous le souhaitez_." At this point Blaine could see the near desperation in his gaze. _He only wants me_. It was faint, but he could definitely hear it.

Wait, what was he thinking?

"Something wrong, Blaine?" Sebastian inquired, looking over at Blaine, who had fallen into a pit of his own thoughts. This could NOT be happening!

"Stop it, just stop it!" Blaine said, scooting farther away from the bed and leaning his back against the wall.

"I haven't even done anything to you yet."Sebastian stated, raising his eyebrows. He had rolled over on to his stomach and lay staring at Blaine, who looked like he was having a mental breakdown as he held his hair in his hands, practically ripping it out.

"Just stop! I just want to go home…" Blaine mumbled into his sleeve. Sebastian just shrugged.

"Then leave."

Blaine looked up at Sebastian, his eyes brimmed red from the outrage going on in his brain right now. That was it? He was just going to let him go?

"Come on, I'll walk you out to your car. It's almost midnight, you shouldn't really be walking out alone. Come on." Sebastian said, rolling off of the bed and standing up. Blaine just sat there, dumbfounded. Sebastian didn't seem angry; he didn't seem agitated at Blaine at all. If anything, he looked more friendly than usual. "Come on, Anderson." Sebastian commanded, holding out his hand. Blaine shook his head.

"Not until I finished what I came here for."

"Alright, spill then." Sebastian replied. Blaine frowned. Even he had forgotten what he came for. All he knew is he was extremely tired. Sebastian seemed to notice his frustration instantly. The mask went back on. "What's the matter? Forgotten already? Mmm, too seduced, I suppose." He stated, revealing his meerkat grin once more. Blaine trembled. He realized truly how tired he was then. He didn't even want to get up. He curled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep it off, and tell Sebastian off in the morning. _Oh crap… What is going on with me right now…?_ He thought. Sebastian seemed to notice his lack of energy almost immediately, as well.

"I'm too tired to argue right now." Blaine said.

"Good." Sebastian stated back. He moved over next to Blaine and sat next to him. "You look troubled."

"Because of you." Blaine replied quite groggily. He could smell the gentle scent of Sebastian's cologne on his body, which was much manlier than Kurt's. _Actually, I think Kurt wears perfume…_ he thought.

"What did I do?" Sebastian asked, moving a bit closer to the groggy looking Blaine. It appeared as if Blaine didn't protest to this.

"You're making me cheat on my boyfriend." He stated simply as an answer.

"I'm not doing that, you're doing that."

"But you're not helping." Blaine stated, looking over at the half-naked man next to him. Sebastian put his arm around Blaine and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm definitely not." He replied softly.

Blaine had no idea what was going on. He knew exactly what was causing his drowsiness; And he instantly regretted doing what he did when he realized it. He had been developing a cold for awhile now, so he took some cough medicine before he left in order to prevent a disastrous situation of Sebastian trying to comfort him as he went into a coughing fit. Of course, he had forgotten instantly about the drowsy side affect, and just a little too much cough syrup definitely did the trick. He had forgotten he wasn't supposed to take cough syrup unless he was going straight to bed. His mind was slightly blurring, but he was conscious enough to realize what he was doing, and he didn't like it. He had not only allowed the Smythe boy to wrap his arms around himself, but had also allowed a closeness that he hadn't even had with Kurt for the most part. Sebastian was just staring at him, his green-blue eyes filled with comfort. Blaine was far too out of his mind to protest. He just wanted somebody to carry him home.

"I want to go home…" Blaine slurred. "I need to go home, now." Blaine stated. He didn't want to spill about the reason for his behavior, but he needed to escape now before it was too late. He was still having mixed feelings about the Smythe child; and he knew if he remained near him in this state he was bound to make some bad choices. He was hoping Sebastian would obey and offer his hand again, offer to carry him out to his car, but it never came. They just sat there. Staring at each other. Blaine attempted a look of aggravation, but was quickly thwarted by his immense sense of sleepiness. Sebastian peered over to the wall where a black-rimmed clock hung in near perfect alignment.

"… Do you usually get this tired at midnight?" Sebastian questioned, a hint of worry that Blaine couldn't catch in his state. He no longer had a conscience telling him what not to tell Sebastian.

"I took cough medication before I left…" Blaine muttered out. He laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. _His shoulder is warm_, Blaine thought. He inhaled deeply. He just couldn't _stand_ how good Sebastian smelled compared to Kurt. Actually, come to think of it, Kurt was always the one laying his shoulder on him.

"Ahh, you should know better than that, Anderson." Sebastian stated, and took the arm not around Blaine's shoulders and put it around his body, resting his hand on his soft, curly hair. Blaine didn't protest, but could feel a mix of adrenaline and hate coursing through his heart at that moment. His thoughts were jumbled, but the one thing he kept thinking was, _I just know he's going to try and manipulate me in this state… I shouldn't have done it… Should have ignored him…_

Sebastian took a deep breath and sighed. He wished he could stay this way with Blaine forever; let him know how he really felt despite the way he acted. He could finally feel what he had always thought of as love. He could remember how every time he pursued a new boy he was always shot down. They never wanted him. And for the life of him, Sebastian couldn't find out why. But this time was different; Blaine wasn't protesting at all. Sebastian could hear slightly muffled snoring coming from the boy on his shoulder. He looked down at the unruly black curls and could only sigh. God had never given him any hope for anyone. Could Blaine be God's angel? And that was when it hit him; Blaine came here to chew him out, and this wasn't fair. Blaine was drugged, and manipulating him like this would make him hate him for life. He had to do the right thing, otherwise Blaine would slip through his grasp like sand. If Blaine loved Kurt, who was he to get in the way of making Blaine happy? Sure, he could show Blaine he could be better than Kurt, but forcing himself onto him was a death sentence. He had to do this the right way, or the relationship was instantly doomed.

"Sebastian…?" Blaine mumbled into his shoulder. Sebastian hugged him tighter as he could feel the tears well up in his eyes and his perfect mask breaking.

"Don't ever let me go, please…" Sebastian whispered, and sighed. If only he knew. Blaine shuffled in his arms. He knew he had to get him home before his parents found out. He pressed his lips to the top of the other boy's head and retracted his arms from his body. He put his hand gently on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. "Come on Blaine, time to wake up."

"Where am I…" Blaine mumbled, his eyes brimmed red as he tried to jostle the sleep out of them. "Se… Sebastian?" Blaine stuttered, alarmed. His pupils were wide, whether it be from the low lighting in the room or from awakening to the sight of Sebastian, still shirtless, holding him on the shoulders, or even from the fact he had no idea where he was or what he was doing.

"It's alright, nothing happened, you're still a virgin, now get up, we need to get you home." Sebastian stated, releasing Blaine's shoulders and returning to his feet. He offered his hand again. Blaine reached up haphazardly, not really noticing the direction it was going as it flailed aimlessly in the air.

"Watch it!" Sebastian said, jumping back. Blaine dropped his hand and his head rolled off to the side. "Are you still asleep…?" Sebastian inquired, kneeling down in front of Blaine. Blaine stared at him through the corner of his eyes.

"I hate you so much you could almost call it love…" Blaine said, closing his eyes once more. Sebastian smiled consolingly, and shook Blaine's shoulder once more.

"Not letting you sleep here, your boyfriend would get suspicious." Sebastian said, moving over to pick Blaine up. His legs had uncurled from his chest and he was leaning against the wall as if he had passed out. Sebastian slid his arm under Blaine's knees and grabbed his shoulder. "Grab on." He stated, and the groggy Blaine he held reached his arm up and put it around his naked shoulders. Next thing he knew, Blaine had curled himself up into Sebastian's chest and was snoring again. Sebastian lifted him off the ground and felt the arm around his shoulder tense.

"It's alright, I've got you, don't worry." Sebastian said, and Blaine's eyes opened a little as he looked up into the brunette's eyes.

"Can I be honest with you…?" Blaine mumbled. Sebastian could almost tell he was talking in his sleep by the way his eyelids quivered and his voice cracked and was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"Anything, Blaine." Sebastian replied, giving a comforting smile.

"I don't love you the way I love Kurt… but you are _incredibly_ sexy…" And with that, Blaine's head rolled back onto Sebastian's chest and he released a sigh that could only mean he was glad to get that off his chest. Sebastian flinched. Blaine did have feelings for him, then. He had a chance.

"I'm not letting you drive home. Where are your keys?" Sebastian asked, looking at the entirely asleep Blaine that lay in his arms. He could faintly hear Blaine mumbling something that sounded like 'back pocket'. _Wonderful_.

Carrying Blaine out to his car wasn't a problem. However, the fact it was a cold fall night and Sebastian was shirtless made complications worse. And what was even more of a complication was if he drove Blaine home, how was he to get back? He knew he would have to walk, but he was almost positive Blaine's house was at least 3 miles away.

"Alright, I have a proposition." Sebastian said as he laid Blaine down in the backseat of the car. "I am not walking home in this weather, I am not risking you getting into a car accident, so the only way we can solve this is if we have a sleepover at one of our houses. I honestly don't care if my dad gets pissed at me, it's just another thing he can be mad at me about. So, I propose we stay at your house, just for tonight, of course."

"Mmhmm…" Blaine replied. He was totally out of it, Sebastian could tell. He would make attempts to flirt with him, but for one thing, he didn't want Blaine to get in trouble, and for two, it was as pointless as flirting with a rock. Sebastian tapped his leg.

"I need your keys." Sebastian said, and Blaine twitched in his sleep.

"Get it yourself…" Blaine replied, hardly audible.

"Very well then, Mr. Anderson." Sebastian complied. He reached over and slipped his hand into Blaine's back pocket, and Blaine let out a very harsh gasp and pushed himself off the seat, and Sebastian withdrew his hand instantly. Blaine turned around, looking more pissed than ever.

"Do not touch me there!" He yelled at Sebastian. He seemed perfectly awake now, even his eyes had regained the energy to properly see and compute what he was doing.

"You told me to, babe." Sebastian replied, seeing his chance to corner Blaine. "I needed to get your keys to take you home, remember?" He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"What happened?" Blaine shouted, looking furious, his expression full of worry.

"Nothing, Blaine. Either give me the keys or drive yourself home. I haven't got all night to sit and chat. It's nearly 1:30 in the morning." Sebastian replied, suddenly feeling groggy himself.

"I'll…. I'll drive home on my own… Just… Whatever did happen, forget it, because it didn't count!" Blaine shouted, looking more worried than ever.

"Alright then, honey. I'll see you later." Sebastian said, winking at Blaine. He turned around and walked back towards his house.

_What have I done…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a side note really quick here, I wanted to say thank you to all who have reviewed and followed my fanfiction here :D I do apologize for not replying, I'm not really sure how to, unfortunately, I just joined. But I do appreciate it! Also, I made the mistake of reading a really emotional Klaine fanfiction called 'The Sidhe' that changed my views on Klaine. If motivated, I might continue writing the chapters, but they might not be as SeBlaine dedicated as they have been in the past._** Oh, and I PROMISE we find out what happened to Sebastian next chapter when and if I write it.** _Also, I'm new to this website, this was originally formatted for DeviantArt, so if you see some random 'i's where there should be Italics, that's why, and please let me know in case I ever make that error ^^; Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4<strong>

"Hey, time to wake up sleepyhead. Come on, Blaine, get up!" Blaine heard someone saying, and felt someone shaking his shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened? You walked in the door last night and passed out! You're lucky mom didn't find out! Where the hell were you?" Blaine attempted to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to sit up on his elbows. He saw, sitting there at the edge of his bed, his little sister who was only a year apart from him. "Well?"

"I was… I was… I don't remember," Blaine admitted honestly. From what he could remember, he had gone to visit Sebastian's house. But why? Why would he do that? That was so _stupid_ of him… He should have known better.

And then it came back to him in a flash.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Sebastian had awoken to nothing new, nothing changed. It was only about nine o'clock, which meant his father had left and he was home alone. <em>Totally alone.<em> Sebastian sighed. He could recall every moment from the night before, and even he himself was wondering why he hadn't at least kissed Blaine while he was acting so groggy. But then again, he was reminded Blaine would at the very least be thankful, and maybe come over again. Ah… Well, probably not. That wasn't going to stop him, however, from advancing on Blaine. He would refuse to give up until the day he was dumped on the streets by his father and forced to fend for himself. Unfortunately he had no idea when that would be, but until then, he was going to fight. He rolled himself out of his bed and looked across the room at the closed door. He felt something sink in his chest as he realized he would never get what he wanted. He was alone in this world, and nobody gave a damn. Certainly not Blaine. And even if he told Blaine what had happened, he knew he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't get what he was going through. None of them ever did. He recalled the last time he opened his heart to his boyfriend and told him what happened, and he dumped him nary a week later. He wouldn't- he couldn't ever trust someone like that again. But something seemed different about Blaine… Was it the look in his eyes, or…?

He couldn't bear to think he was falling in love with this boy.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what the hell! You should know better than that!" His sister shouted at him. "I don't care if you're doped up on cough syrup, what in your right mind would make you cheat on Kurt like that?"<p>

"Kayla, please, I don't know, I don't remember what I was thinking!" Blaine violently shouted back. His sister shook her head.

"You have to call him up and tell him." She said, boring her angry gaze into Blaine.

"Who? Kurt?" Blaine growled, not wanting to think about it. "And tell him what? Sorry?"

"Blaine, dishonesty isn't good in a relationship. You have to be honest with him." She said, shaking her head in disbelief. Her brother was always honest with people, what had gotten into him…?

"I…. I can't, Kayla. I don't want to lose him… I've… I'm not… I can't…" Blaine stuttered out, collapsing back onto his bed and burying his face in his hands. He drew in a deep breath and let out a sob.

"Blaine…. Come on… If he loves you he'll understand." And with that, she walked over to the bedside table where Blaine had left his phone. She retrieved the phone and began flipping through his contacts until she reached the name 'Kurt Hummel'. She hit call, and put the phone up to her ear. Blaine only sobbed harder.

"_Blaine, I told you I don't want to talk to you-_"

"Kurt, this is Kayla, Blaine's sister." Kayla interrupted.

"Blaine has a sister? Since when?"

"Kurt, Blaine needs to tell you something. And if he won't,_ I will…_" She said, shooting the last words aggressively towards Blaine. He looked up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"…. Okay, I'm listening…" Kurt replied anxiously. Kayla tossed the phone over to Blaine, who barely managed to catch it as it whirled past his head.

"K…Kurt, I-"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you… Forgive me?" Kurt blurted out suddenly. Blaine hesitated. He was making things more complicated already. "Blaine, I didn't want you to interpret what happened wrongly, I still love you, honey, Please just-"

"Kurt I cheated on you." Blaine stated suddenly. He froze. _Why the hell did I just say that?_ Silence ringed on the other end of the phone. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Kayla simply sat there, head hanging low at the sound of the unfortunate truth. "We- I mean… Look, I went over to Sebastian's to chew him out, and… And… God, Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it I was just being stupid, I drank too much cough syrup, please Kurt-"

"You lied to me. B-Blaine, you…. YOU BASTARD!" He heard Kurt sob on the other end, but he didn't hang up.

"Kurt…" Blaine muttered, not sure what to say. He had to be honest, but… How was Kurt going to react…? "Kurt, I promise, nothing really happened… We just cuddled for awhile… It was an accident, Kurt, I'm sorry, I'm so God damn sorry…" Blaine muttered. He didn't even know what he was saying. The hot tears streaming down his face were blurring his vision, and Kurt's sobs on the other end were blurring his thoughts. He heard Kayla stand up and walk out of the room.

"Why…" Kurt stated. His sobbing ceased for a moment, waiting in response.

"I was… I was drugged… I took cough syrup before I left and I was tired…" Blaine stated in a near whisper.

"But then your subconscious loves Sebastian… God, I can't even say his name. Do you realize what you're putting me through?" Kurt yelled from the other line. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He broke down in sobs, more tears rolling out of his red eyes.

"Kurt… I love you…" Blaine sobbed.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." He heard a sniffle at the other end before he heard the line drop.

_Double shit._

* * *

><p>Breakfast around the Anderson table was relatively silent. Kayla kept glancing over at Blaine, expecting him to break at any moment. Maria Anderson, Blaine's mother, kept looking at her son in concern. He was usually talking excitedly about his plans for the weekend, but today he was eerily… Silent…<p>

"Blaine, honey, is everything okay? You're acting strange." Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yeah, mom, peachy." He replied, voice already cracking. His father looked at him and frowned. "I think I'm just gonna… You know, go upstairs, I'm not that hungry." Blaine added. He picked up his plate and put it by the sink, then walked over to the staircase. Maria looked over at Kayla.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked. Kayla dropped her head down.

"It's Kurt."

* * *

><p>Blaine turned his phone around in his hands again. His heart was torn apart and he knew revenge couldn't piece it back together. He didn't want to hurt Kurt anymore, but right now he felt so alone and he just wanted to hear someone's consoling voice. Kayla would only lecture him, and he knew his parents would nail him to his ceiling if they found out. Well, maybe just duck tape him. He flipped through his contacts until he came to Sebastian's number. This wasn't right and he knew it. He hit the call button and waited until the voice at the other end responded.<p>

"Um, hello?" He heard Sebastian's voice say.

"God damn you…" Blaine said, breaking into tears once more. "I want to see you be torn apart by vultures and burn in the fiery pits of hell." He said aggressively through sobs.

"Good morning to you, too. You don't sound happy. What's up?" Sebastian said. He wasn't quite sure what to do right now, try and flirt with Blaine or console him.

"You… You tore me away from Kurt, I want to kick your ass you little-"

"Whoa, whoa, okay, before you get too hyped up on murdering me, let me remind you that's against the law." Sebastian answered. He heard Blaine sob harder. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you, hun. My dad's not home right now, you could come over and talk about it if you want." Sebastian stated hopefully. He heard Blaine's crying begin to cease.

"That… That would be nice right about now…" Blaine answered. Sebastian nodded to himself.

"Alright, come over any time before eight. See you later, bye." Sebastian said, and hung up. He couldn't help but frown at himself. He was breaking and he was almost certain Blaine could see it. He couldn't let him in. He had to stay stern. If he didn't… Oh God, not that again… But this was his chance.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked down the stairs of his house and over to the front door with his car keys.<p>

"And just where do you think you're going?" He heard his mother say from behind him.

"I need time to think…" Blaine replied, looking over his shoulder. He saw his mother shake her head.

"Kayla told me about… About Kurt, Blaine. I'm sorry to hear that. But wherever it is you think you're going it isn't going to help. If you want to fix things with him you have to apologize."

"I'm… I'm done with him for now, mom, but thanks." Blaine replied. Even he wasn't sure of that statement, or what exactly he was doing right now. He knew he was perfectly conscious right now, but still for the life of him couldn't understand what he was doing. He started for the door again, and just as he reached for the handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Please think about what you're doing right now." She said, patted his shoulder, and walked back to the living room. It never ceased to amaze him how his mother always seemed to know what was wrong, but he knew that if he tried to talk to her about his relationships she was bound to lecture him, for she knew nothing about relationships like his, where both of them were men. She just didn't like to talk about it.

Blaine glanced once more at the clock before walking out. It was about eleven-thirty, he would probably stop and pick up lunch on the way home, just to convince his parents he wasn't somewhere he shouldn't be. He trotted out the door into the driveway and got into his car.

Time to go.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had of course, prepared. He was dressed nice, his hair was perfectly coifed, he smelled nice, and the house was clean. He had even gone the milestone of redecorating the living room, even though he knew his father would lecture him when he returned. There he sat on the couch, waiting for the knock to come, it was already eleven forty-five. Blaine had called about an hour or two ago, he shouldn't be long now.<p>

And there it was; the rapping on his door that he had so long awaited. He trotted fast to the glass door, and sure enough, there was Blaine, curls gelled back and all. However, he looked more depressed if anything. Sebastian turned the handle and opened the door slowly, attempting to making eye contact with Blaine, who was staring at the ground like a reprimanded puppy.

"Well you look depressed, come in." Sebastian said, reaching out for Blaine's arm and pulling him into the house, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian made his way to the living room, Blaine following close behind. On the coffee table sat a pot of tea on a tray. "Tea?" Sebastian offered to Blaine, holding up the pot. Blaine nodded and sat down on the couch. "How do you like it?" Sebastian asked.

"Um, plain I guess." Blaine answered, not quite sure how to respond. Blaine could definitely see Sebastian was from Europe.

"Sorry, after living with my mother over the summer my traditions have, ah, changed a bit." Sebastian answered to Blaine's unsure tone. Sebastian sat down next to Blaine and handed him the cup of tea on a plate. Blaine eyed it suspiciously, and then took it from his hands in a nervous manner. "It's not poisoned, I promise." Sebastian added, pouring himself a cup as well, taking a sip, and returning it to the table.

"Sebastian…" Blaine said, and then sighed. "Kurt broke up with me."

"Understandable. What was his reason?" Sebastian said, trying to sound nonchalant. Both boys stared down at the coffee table in front of them.

"I… I told him about last night… He got pissed and called me a bastard…" Blaine stated quietly. Sebastian nodded next to him. Blaine took a sip of the tea and set it back on the table. He moved in his chair and stared right into Sebastian's eyes, which took him by surprise, seeing Blaine saddened like this. His eyes were brimmed red, hot tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I don't want to be without him…" Blaine said, voice cracking and tears falling dejectedly down his cheeks. Sebastian looked guiltily back to the table. He could feel his heart bursting at the sign of Blaine like this, and it was his entire fault. But he couldn't feel guilty right now, he was around somebody. He had to put on his best façade. And just as he was thinking on how to respond, he felt the other boy's arms slip around him, and he felt Blaine's head resting on his shoulder. He returned the gesture and gripped onto Blaine, patting his back as he sobbed nearly uncontrollably. The boys found themselves buried in each other's necks, Blaine's tears dripping onto Sebastian's sweater. Sebastian gingerly kissed Blaine's neck in reassurance.

"Blaine… I'm sorry, I honestly am…" Sebastian mumbled into Blaine's neck. He heard a sniffle from behind his ear, and Blaine gripped onto him even tighter. Sebastian didn't even try to hide the noticeable bulge in his pants. All he wanted right now was to stay this way forever with Blaine, with the boy he had so mistakenly fallen in love with. He felt Blaine move, squirming out of his grasp. Sebastian didn't want to let go just yet, but he reluctantly pulled away anyways. Both boys just looked over at the floor, one feeling guilty about the action, and the other disheartened at the sudden disconnection.

"Sebastian… Last night… I'm not sure if I was dreaming…. But I could have sworn you said you never wanted me to let you go…" Blaine said, still gazing emptily at the floor. Sebastian froze. He never wanted Blaine to think he loved him like that. That was a slip of his tongue. That was an accident. Blaine was supposed to be unconscious.

"You had to have been dreaming." Sebastian replied, but too quickly. He was sure the curly haired boy next to him saw right through his disguise. He couldn't let this happen again.

"Sebastian… To be honest… I'm totally into you…" Blaine said, meeting the other boy's gaze. Blaine knew he just had to be suffering from some sort of horrible loneliness right now, that he didn't really mean that, but strangely, part of him believed he did. There was something strange about this Smythe child, something deeper than the cover-up he'd been seeing.

"Blaine, as unfortunate as it is, I really don't believe you." Sebastian said blankly, now resting his elbows on his legs and folding his hands over his knees. "Look," Sebastian turned his head in Blaine's direction, darting his eyes from the floor to Blaine's eyes. "As much as I want to screw you senseless, there is some reasonable part in me that clearly sees you're doing this out of loneliness. I definitely don't mind aiding you, but… I'll just tell you now, you'll feel guilty." With that, Sebastian's gaze traveled solidly to Blaine's still red-rimmed eyes, awaiting an answer. Blaine scooted forward on the couch and draped his arm around Sebastian, who was still giving that inquiring look. It's not that Sebastian wasn't enjoying this, it's just that he liked Blaine better when Sebastian was the one smothering _him_ in suggestive remarks.

"Last night, Sebastian, was undoubtedly a mistake, but… But it still meant something to me, even if I was intoxicated." Blaine said, giving a sort of sympathetic-puppy-dog look.

"Virgins…" Sebastian muttered, looking the other way. He still was determining what was keeping him from diving in on Blaine. It was almost as if there was an invisible barrier, like he actually _cared_ about Blaine. But he couldn't, not with what happened before from a few years ago still stuck in the back of his mind. Blaine just shrugged at Sebastian's comment.

"… So?" Blaine said, shaking Sebastian's shoulder slightly from nervousness.

"No." Sebastian said, before he realized what he was saying. He turned to look at Blaine once more. He didn't know what was going through his mind… He had just rejected somebody for the first time since the incident with his parent's divorce. Blaine frowned, and tilted his head. Sebastian received the impression Blaine was utterly confused right now. Sebastian slightly frowned back, returning the gesture of being confused. Blaine parted his lips to say something, but instead blinked and leaned forward. The next thing Sebastian knew, the two boys were locked into a passionate kiss, first Blaine portraying dominant, then Sebastian quickly took over. And then he stopped. He felt Blaine shudder against him as he pulled away.

"Sebastian-" Blaine said urgently as if trying to explain, but he stopped himself when Sebastian looked away. He couldn't help himself as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Blaine, thank you for your time here, but I have to go… Do something." Sebastian said, desperately trying to hide the crack in his voice. He didn't know why he was welling up like this; Blaine just reminded him so much of his last true boyfriend, of which he chose not to talk about. Blaine shook his head in shock.

"What is going on here? First you practically undress me with your eyes, and now you're pushing me away. What is your-"

"I said GO!" Sebastian yelled, standing up. Even he was surprised at his own forcefulness. Apparently he was glaring daggers at Blaine right now, because Blaine seemed to cower back and scurry towards the door. As he reached the door handle, he turned around to look at Sebastian, who had followed him. Sebastian looked at him with sorrowful eyes and mouthed, '_I'm sorry._' before Blaine turned back around and begrudgingly opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you… Sure?" Blaine asked hesitantly, looking for some sign of the old Sebastian through the glistening green-blue eyes he saw in front of him.

"I need time to think about that. But I'll… I'll get back to you." And with that, he winked at Blaine, trying to make himself look more sure. Blaine just frowned slightly, and walked all the way out the door, closing it. Sebastian let out the breath he had been holding. _What the hell is wrong with me…_ he thought. He glanced at the clock; Blaine had been here for nearly an hour, and nothing had happened. And when it did, he backed away. Why did his past haunt him like this? Couldn't he get over it by now? He begrudgingly made his way up the staircase and to his bedroom. So many regrets for today. He would have to fix it the only way he knew how.

* * *

><p>Blaine gripped the steering wheel harder as he drove out of the drive-in at McDonalds. He knew his family would appreciate the food, but what if they asked where he had been? He couldn't stand the thought of lying to his own parents, but at the same time he didn't want to openly tell them he had thrown himself so easily at another man, especially since he just broke up with his boyfriend. He was lonely, that was for sure. But the way Sebastian had yelled after he kissed him… Why had he done that? There was something going on in the Smythe child's head, something that had undoubtedly unnerved him about Blaine, but what was it? He had taken note the way his mask had cracked in half. Blaine wasn't sure what to think. Was Sebastian just pretending to throw himself at Blaine in the first place? So many questions raced through his head as he sped down the highway, and down to his own street. As he pulled in the driveway, he noticed something in the window of his living room. He could have sworn it looked like the back of Kurt's head with the way the person's hair was styled.<p>

_Triple Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh, so sorry this chapter took so long to write and is so long. I was having difficulty with transitions between scenes, so that's what's with all the random cuts ^^; A lot happens in this chapter, hope you enjoy! -LoveTheLegend_

* * *

><p>Blaine stopped in front of his front door, holding the lunch he had bought for his family. He knew the hell that was probably behind it, Kurt probably told his parents everything, and he was going to be grounded for life. He leaned his head against the painted, cool, metal door, and grasped the brass handle in a crushing grip. As he turned the handle and pushed the door forward, he heard a slightly cheery conversation issuing from his living room. After entering his home, Blaine trotted quickly to the kitchen, depositing the paper bags onto his kitchen table. He heard the conversation in the living room die down. <em>Crap. They know I'm here<em>. Blaine's fight or flight response began triggering in his head. Run away from my own parents and risk looking guilty if Kurt hadn't told them anything, or stay and fight through the embarrassment if he had? Blaine felt his heart racing in his chest as the memory of earlier came back, as well. _He_ had advanced on Sebastian. What would Kurt think of that? He couldn't make this alright. Ah, but he had wondered too long.

"Blaine?" He heard his mother chime. He quickly brought their gazes to meet, his appearance of that of a deer in headlights.

"Yes mother?" He replied, almost too quickly.

"You have company." She stated, smiling, as if it were the most normal thing in the world right now. Well, to her, it might be. Blaine saw the face of his boyfriend- Well, ex boyfriend- pop up behind her. Kurt was looking rather conflicted and not as happy and flamboyant as usual. That could have been expected, however.

"Kurt…" Blaine said, a sorrowful look across his face. An uncomfortable silence ensued. They both were wishing they could read each other's minds; Kurt was desperately searching Blaine's eyes for some sort of reassurance that he had lied to him over the phone, but the possibility of that practically vanished when he saw the tears forming.

"Blaine…. What…?" Kurt started, but quickly shook his head and ran to Blaine. He practically jumped on him, draping his arms around Blaine's neck and squeezing him like he hadn't seen him in years. Blaine awkwardly tried to return the hug by putting his arms on Kurt's back. He looked up to see his mom nod and exit the kitchen. He felt Kurt nuzzling his face into his neck and mumble something close to 'I'm sorry'. Blaine suddenly felt not only guilt rise through him, but some weird demented sense of horror. Then he realized it; He was feeling a sense of guilt because he was hugging Kurt. He felt like he was cheating on _Sebastian!_ Blaine shuddered at the thought, and Kurt seemed to notice.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, pulling away. Blaine felt the guilt wash over as he tried to cover his shocked expression with that of remorse. He definitely wasn't as skilled as Sebastian at his façade.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry." Blaine stated. He felt like he was pouring false emotion into that statement, but Kurt seemed to buy it. _Why am I feeling this way… Damn Sebastian!_ Blaine screamed at himself in his head. He looked at Kurt… And all he thought about was Sebastian.

"Blaine… Are you alright?" Kurt asked again, looking suddenly horrified. Blaine knew he couldn't hide his emotions like this for long, and suddenly at this statement Blaine's mind kicked into overdrive; and he did something that only Sebastian would have been proud of.

"Kurt, God, I'm so sorry, you don't understand how _much_ I regret doing what I did… Forgive me?" Blaine stuttered out quickly. Blaine quickly squinted and he could feel the fake tears forming in his eyes. Kurt looked thoroughly convinced as his gape quickly turned into an expression similar to Blaine's. Blaine, yet again, felt the wave of guilt, except now it was for lying.

He could already visualize the hole he was digging himself into.

"Blaine… I trust you…" Kurt said, smiling with tear-filled eyes. "I know you wouldn't do something like that to hurt me. I know you love me, and I love you. I was over-reacting, and I came here to apologize because you weren't answering your phone." Kurt stated slowly, cocking his head ever so slightly to imply he was the one at fault. Blaine felt his heart sink. _He trusts me, and I lied to him._ He _did _try to hurt Kurt. Blaine's mind seemed to be running on auto-pilot, and the auto-pilot seemed to be taking lessons from Sebastian.

"Kurt, no, it _is _my fault, it all is. No matter what, I shouldn't have done that to you. There is no way you are overreacting; I would be pissed in your situation, too." Blaine said, trying to emit a comforting look. Kurt was still buying it. And that was when it hit Blaine; well, when _he_ hit Blaine. On the lips. With his. The passionate interlocking kiss only lasted about five seconds, but Blaine noticed a difference immediately. The way he smelled, the way his lips were like soft flower petals. Not that that was a bad thing, no, but after smelling Sebastian, after _feeling _Sebastian, his rougher, chapped lips pressed into his, the feeling of Kurt just wasn't as... _Satisfying. _Blaine gave Kurt the opportunity to pull away first. Oh, yeah, hello! It wasn't even an hour ago that he was _making out with another man!_ Of COURSE Kurt would notice that!

"Blaine… Something's different… Your lips taste like cigarette smoke." Kurt remarked vehemently. _What? What was he on about? Sebastian smoked? Why hadn't I noticed this? Oh, that's not what I should be thinking. Shit. What do I say? I can't say I smoke, that would be bad… Shit shit shit shit…_

"Um, I-I don't know why." Blaine commented lamely. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Blaine… You didn't start… Smoking, did you?" Kurt asked, horror in his eyes. He fumbled over his word options here. He could easily tell Kurt he smoked-which he needed to interrogate Sebastian about- or he could tell him the truth. He was really buried in the mud this time.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I was pissed, and it won't happen again, I _promise…_" Blaine stuttered finally. He was really referring to the fact he cheated, and he knew that promise would be broken. But at least he wasn't technically lying other than the promise. Or was he? Was he sorry? Did he mean what he said? He didn't know…

"Blaine, that can _kill_ you!" Kurt shouted in a hurried whisper. Blaine saw the tears forming again. This wasn't going to go over so well. What to do, what to do…

"Kurt, no, stop." Blaine replied quickly, raising his hands onto Kurt's face. He stared him down in the eye, hazel meeting deep blue. "It was a mistake. It _won't _happen again. Stop crying." Blaine said, feeling tears rolling down his hands cupped on Kurt's cheek.

"I just… I just don't want to lose you!" Kurt said, breaking down in sobs, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed the way for several minutes, the only thought going through Blaine's head: _I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop! Stop! You're hurting him!" Sebastian heard himself scream, but he couldn't feel his lips moving.<em> "_He'll die!"_

"_The faggot deserves it!" He heard the older jock say, raising the metal bar once more and striking the man below him hard on the back. Sebastian couldn't help but let out a whimper as the boy let out a blood-filled scream of pain. Sebastian struggled against the man holding him. He was trapped. His boyfriend, right there in front of him, was trapped. This was it. _

"_Hey! Bruce! We got a problem, them cops from down the road saw us and they are comin' down here! Drop the fags and let's get the hell out!" He heard one of the older boys shout. He felt a brief feeling of relief sweep through him, and the boy holding him forcibly shoved him to the ground, then darted out of the alleyway. Sebastian crawled over to the body sprawled on the cement. _

"_T-Tyler… Tyler! Tyler, wake up! Move!" The world around him seemed to stop when Tyler didn't respond. The blood leaking out of his nose and mouth from the blows seemed endless, like a river ceasing to stop. He grabbed for his hand, which had become colder, and held it to his face, the tears starting to fall. "Don't die… Please… Don't die… Don't die…" Sebastian sobbed, rocking back in forth, holding his boyfriend. He heard the police shouting from a distant place, but all he could see and feel right now was pain. _

"_Hey! Kid! Hey! What happened here? Get backup, now!" One of the cops shouted to the other cops. He soon felt arms dragging him away from the motionless body, from his boyfriend's body…_

_Just that. A body. _

"_No! Let me go! Stop it!" He heard himself screaming, fighting the cop to get back to his boyfriend. He refused to think he was dead: Hadn't they promised they'd always be there for each other?_

_A white flash. He was in a hospital room. There he was, on the bed, looking peaceful. He wasn't dead. Not yet. He could still save him, there was still time-_

"_Sebastian?" He heard a doctor's voice, but could not respond. All he could do was sit there and stare at the boy in the bed in front of him. They had loved each other so much, for years they had committed to each other; It just couldn't end here. It couldn't. "He's all right. He's in a coma, he'll be fine. You need to get some rest; you've been sitting there for at least a day without food, water, or sleep. Come on, now, he'll be fine." The doctor cooed, but Sebastian couldn't move. He felt the doctor's strong arms wrap around him, dragging his own nearly lifeless body, dehydrated and starving, away from Tyler. _

_Another white flash. The heart monitor… It went flat… He could hear nothing but the long, continuous beep…_

_Dead. He was dead. He knew this, he saw the casket with Tyler in it, his nose fixed, his mouth closed in an eternal slumber. God… He looked so much better, so much more at ease than he did in the hospital… _

_He felt the tears rolling, he felt his mother and father's hands on his back. He felt them hug him in remorse; they were together. All of them. _

Sebastian bolted awake, the clock only reading about 5 P.M. He felt hot tears running down his face. It was that _damned _dream again. He looked to his bedside table, where he saw 2 empty bottles of his dad's beer, something he probably wouldn't miss, and a package of cigarettes that he stole. He knew he must have fallen into a drunken slumber, which was why he had that dream. He hadn't had time to clear his mind of the thought so he wouldn't have it. He shook with the memory, trembling, breaking, falling all over again.

And he remembered why he couldn't love Blaine.

* * *

><p>"So… Are we back together again…?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was pacing the bedroom. Kurt wasn't quite sure why he was doing it, they pretty much made up. Blaine stopped, and stared directly at the boy sitting on his bed.<p>

"Kurt… Kurt, of course!" Blaine said, false pretense filling his eyes again. Kurt smiled at this. _I'm getting too good at this, this is messed up, _Blaine thought, trying not to show the conflict going on in his head right now. He had to tell Kurt, one way or another. He was coming to some demented conclusion that Sebastian needed him more. Which he wasn't sure he did. "But… Kurt… Just, out of curiosity," Blaine began, staring deep into the innocent green-blue eyes, "If it ever happened again… Would you still be pissed?" And with that, Blaine saw the iron bars shut behind Kurt's eyes, as his beautiful blue eyes seemed to transform into grey.

"Why…?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"I just want to know." Blaine said in a comforting tone. "I'm meaning, like, while we were fighting and I didn't know you came to apologize…" Blaine said, his comforting looks turning ice-cold. Kurt pondered over this.

"You did, didn't you… You didn't smoke… You kissed him…" Kurt said, the realization dawning on him. "_God, you are so stupid!" _Kurt screamed, running out in a fury. He paused halfway out the door, and turning on the balls of his feet, added: "_You're a goddamn liar, Blaine! Screw you!" _Kurt shouted, then, with a flash, ran down the hallway, around the corner and out the front door. Like that, Blaine knew it was over.

* * *

><p>-Monday-<p>

Blaine didn't want to go to school, not today. He was terrified of McKinley, it was Kurt's grounds, and he was infiltrating. He pondered on going to Glee club; they needed the extra voice, but was it worth it to face Kurt? He pondered all this while he drove. He could just easily turn around, or go hang out at Dalton for the day, or _something_ other than face the inevitable. He hated the feeling. He saw the school on the horizon, just a few more blocks away. He had to do it sometime, why not today? If they were going to judge him, then so be it.

The atmosphere of McKinley had definitely changed. He noticed some darker glares from certain students as he walked down the hallways to his first class. And that was when it hit him: Shit. French class. With Kurt. _Damn it._

"Bonjour!" The teacher said, walking in. He had nothing against Mrs. Meek, but right now he wanted to explode, because he remembered they were going to be giving French speeches today, and, as always, he would be first because his last name was Anderson. _Whyyyyy does my last name have to begin with 'A'…_

"_Are we ready to give our speeches today?" _She asked, in French of course. He heard faint mutterings of 'oui' throughout the class. They were doing speeches about themselves, mostly, just to practice since it was the beginning of the year. "Blaine Anderson?" She seemed to ask, as if Blaine could just shake his head and refuse to go. But he couldn't do that, of course.

As he walked to the front of the class, he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, little lasers pricking his nerves. He turned around to see a mix of curious and hateful gazes; and then there was Kurt, who wasn't even looking at Blaine, just seemed to be fiddling with his pencil.

"_Hello, I'm Blaine." _He started, in French. This was only second year French, so his grammar wasn't perfect. "_I transferred here to McKinley from Dalton Academy. I took French there also. I'm a musician, I play piano and guitar. I'm also a big fan of Harry Potter." _Blaine stated, and he saw a small grin creep up on Kurt's face. "_My dream is to do something in theatre. I want to be an actor. That's all you really need to know about me." _Blaine said, nodding his head slightly, and turning to sit down. He wasn't afraid of giving the speech, even though it was lame. He was more terrified of the glares he was getting from the students who knew Kurt; apparently their break-up spread like wildfire. Well, one thing was for certain, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, and I heard he actually cheated on Kurt. I mean, that's pathetic, and that's coming from me, man." <em>Blaine heard Noah Puckerman whispering from the lockers in the locker room's next isle. Blaine wanted so bad to go over and set them straight, tell them he didn't do anything wrong-

But then there was that, he _had_ done something wrong, he was at total blame, he was an asshole. But even so, he wasn't going to stand around and listen to this. Without bothering to put an over shirt on over his tank top, he lingered to the edge of the isle.

"_Yeah, I feel horrible for my bro, man-"_

"Excuse me, but regardless of your views on the situation, it still hurts to hear you discuss it behind my back." Blaine spat out, face contorted in an angry gaze.

"Oh, and the man shows himself!" Puck retorted back. Blaine felt the gazes of the other people in the room linger for a moment on the argument.

"Look, just… just stop, okay?" Blaine said, in a disbelieving tone. "I thought we were all friends."

"Yeah, well, that sort of thing tends to dwindle out when you purposely hurt my brother, dude." Finn answered. Blaine heaved a sigh, remembering suddenly the days before Dalton, when the bullies came like endless parades. He felt his hands absently flexing.

"It… Alright, yeah, I'm an ass, but when I try to APOLOGIZE you all seem to act just as much of an ass as I am! At least I can forgive people for their mistakes!" Blaine shouted, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

"That how we're gonna play?" Puck said, holding his arms out as if to say 'come at me'. Blaine noticed Finn walking up beside Puck, forming a barrier so he couldn't run. Suddenly, Blaine felt trapped as he was reminded that before he had always had the option to run. He turned briefly to glance behind him, to see an angry Mike standing there. His fight-or-flight response was malfunctioning; he absolutely could not run this time.

"So…?" Blaine squeaked. "Gonna beat me up? That's how you're gonna solve your problems?" Blaine retorted, more strongly. "You know, that's bullying, I thought you guys were against that." Blaine curled his fists as he had a flashback from fight club; he could beat the living shit out of one guy, why not three? He felt his mind racing, calculating how he should approach this. They started closing in on him, all three lumbering closer. He felt rough hands on his back, shoving him into the lockers, all three of them glaring at him now.

"Don't…You… EVER... Hurt Kurt again, do you hear me?" Puck shouted, taking him by his tank top and roughly pulling him back and shoving him against the lockers again. Blaine suddenly felt the adrenaline rising in his veins, his fight response finally kicking in-

_BAM! _The other boy with the Mohawk found himself shoved up against the other lockers on the other side, a rough fist knocking into his jaw, causing him to tumble to the floor. Blaine turned around just as the other two lunged for him, felt his leg rise and kick Finn in the face. He heard a sickening _crack _and watch blood ooze from his nose as he fell to the ground. Mike was stunned for a moment, and just as he lunged for Blaine, Blaine's fist came up, hitting him right in the stomach, and shoved him back into the lockers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE-" He could hear Beiste's screams, but Blaine couldn't control what was going on. He felt Puck putting him in a headlock, and he desperately scratched his arms as he felt his breath leaving him. Finn was on his feet now, fists raised, and just as Coach Beiste rounded the corner, Finn's fist collided with Blaine's temple, and then Blaine felt another fist colliding with his nose, causing blood to ejaculate itself onto Mike and the floor. Blaine felt his face swelling, and he had given up the determination to fight. He felt rough hands separating Puck from his back, and his feet cave from beneath him. He had no idea why he collapsed, but he felt suddenly weak and unaware of his surroundings. Was that Sebastian standing behind Beiste? Why was he smiling?

* * *

><p>Finn wasn't sure how it happened, or why Blaine was laying on the floor acting like he couldn't recognize any of them. Bieste was pounding a lecture into their heads.<p>

"_WE DO NOT BEAT UP STUDENTS IN THE LOCKER ROOM, THIS IS THE __**SECOND**__ TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED AND I'M SICK OF IT!" _

But there he was, the boy Finn thought he was friends with, completely ignoring everything the coach was saying, even though she was yelling at all of them.

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"Where am I…?" Blaine muttered faintly. "What're you doing here?" He said in the direction behind Bieste, but there was nobody there.

"Um, Blaine?" Beiste said, suddenly realizing he wasn't talking to anybody. Finn felt blood still dripping down his nose, and tried to block the blood by using his sleeve. Blaine's bloody nose seemed to not bother him.

"I can't… I'm sorry… I'm just confused right now…" Blaine said, his vision wandering around. _Has he gone mental? _

"We need to get him to the nurse. C'mon, don't just stand there! HUSTLE!" The coach barked, and Mike and Puck, after rolling their eyes, bent down and grabbed Blaine up by the arms. As soon as they got him up, however, he started shouting.

"I DON'T WANT YOU, GO AWAY, YOU MADE MY LIFE LIVING HELL, GET OUT!" He shouted, suddenly collapsing back into the arms of the football players. "Make it stop…" He finally muttered, bowing his head and relentlessly walking out of the locker room, the football players dragging him. Finn tagged along behind in case Blaine fell backwards. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Unfortunately, they all assumed Blaine was yelling at them.

* * *

><p>Blaine was totally loopy. He felt nothing but excruciating pain, his eyes hurt, his face hurt, and he still felt the warm blood trickling down his face as he weakly walked down the hallway, unaware of the two people beside him, carrying him. But that wasn't the worst part; Blaine wasn't sure if it was his concussion, or if the stress had gotten to his head, but he was hallucinating. Not just, "Oh look, a pony!" kind of hallucinating, either; unless Kurt and Sebastian were ponies.<p>

"_BLAINE,_ _YOU BASTARD!" _He saw Kurt angrily trotting along next to him.

"Make it stop…"

"_I'll tell you what, Blaine. You can come to my house at 8 tonight if you want." _Sebastian said, appearing on the other side of him.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He yelled, unable to control his emotions. _What the hell is going on here…_

"_He's a monster Blaine, he just wants in your pants!" _Kurt yelled. Sebastian suddenly looked offended.

"_You don't know the first thing about me!" _

"_You're just a stuck up bitch!"_

"_And you have a gay face!"_

"_And you smell like Craig's list!"_

"STOP FIGHTING!" Blaine said, thrashing, suddenly realizing he had the inability to move, and his arms were suspended. He felt pressure tightening around his biceps. "STOP IT! LET GO!" Blaine screamed, and suddenly felt the weight of his body hit the floor. He heard a whisper, _is he okay? _

"_Blaine, I love you!" _He heard Kurt say, cheerfully.

"_Blaine, I need you…" _He heard Sebastian retort.

"_Yeah, hallucinations are very rare with concussions, but he'll be fine, don't worry." _He heard a foreign voice exclaim, as he realized the hard surface his body was laying on was now soft and squishy…

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kurt…" Blaine finally mumbled, returning to consciousness twenty minutes later. He felt around, his vision blurry, but the pain slightly receding. "Where am I…" He muttered, sitting up. He recognized the room as the school nurse's office. Finn was on the bed next to him.<p>

"Great, you're back, now can you stop muttering about love and shit? It's getting annoying." Finn exclaimed to Blaine.

"Why are _you _here?" Blaine asked, perplexed, as Finn hadn't really been injured.

"Anything blood related goes to the nurse. And since you nearly broke my nose… Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still pissed at you." Finn responded, turning his face slightly away.

"Dude, I shouldn't have done that. But after getting bullied for so long… Well, fighting kind of just comes naturally. I'm gonna get suspended, aren't I…?" Blaine finally asked, dreading the worst.

"You and me both, me probably longer than you." Finn said, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"I'm really sorry." Blaine said, heaving a sigh. "About… About everything. About Kurt, about this, about… God, I'm just a total freak…" Blaine stuttered out. Silence ensued for what seemed like forever.

"You're not a freak. You're just a dick." Finn retorted. Silence.

* * *

><p>-Meanwhile at Dalton-<p>

"Shut the hell up! It's none of your business!" Sebastian angrily shot at Jeff as they rushed down the hallway.

"Dude, it _is. _Blaine is our best bud. What the hell did you do to him?" Jeff shot back.

"Yeah? So what're you gonna do?" Sebastian punctuated, stopping and turning to Jeff. "Beat the shit out of me?" He held his arms out, and moved in close enough to Jeff their noses almost touched. "Go right ahead, see if I freaking care."

"You are such a DICK, you know?" Jeff retorted, angrily shoving Sebastian away.

"Hey, no bullying here, remember? I take offense to you pestering me." Sebastian said, glaring hard at Jeff. He started off towards his class again when he felt a tug on his blazer, swiftly pulling him around to face Jeff, whose face was contorted with anger. He felt the fist collide with his face, and instantly grabbed the blonde's wrists, flinging him backwards. Jeff stumbled up, and charged again, grabbing Sebastian by the shoulders, and shoving him against the hallway's wall. Sebastian struggled against him, before finally ramming his knee up into the other boy's groin. Jeff let go, and dropped to the floor, moaning in pain.

"Don't, mess with me." Sebastian said, and punctuated his sentence with a slight kick to his stomach. He saw tears rolling off Jeff's cheeks as he started down the hallway again. Just as he was about to exit the corridor, he ran face-to-face into a teacher, followed by a student. _Well, I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Smythe, what would possess you to do this?" The principle said, breaking the silence.<p>

"He was pissing me off." Sebastian replied rather nonchalantly.

"Sebastian," The principle said, lowering his voice and leaning forward. "I understand you have problems at home, but-"

"What goes on at my house is none of your business, Mr. Rodgers." Sebastian interrupted, casting a livid glare his way.

"Alright, just- look, if you want to continue attending Dalton, you need to stop. I've had several reports from students of you harassing them, and harassing former Warbler, Blaine Anderson." The principle leaned even closer. "Sebastian… This has to stop. I'm giving you a suspension for two weeks, and I'm notifying your father." He punctuated by leaning back in his chair, seemingly satisfied to have the situation under pretense control.

"And since when has he done jack shit, huh? Since when has he tried to help me? Okay, yeah, suspend me. That's fine. I seriously doubt he'll give a damn." Sebastian calmly grabbed his bag and stood up. "I'll see you around." He said, and without making eye contact, left Dalton, and went on his way back home. Well, his dad's house, anyways. It didn't seem like much of a home to him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

_**WHOA! STOP RIGHT THERE, CHILDREN! I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCED; THIS CHAPTER HAS THE F BOMB IN IT, SEVERAL TIMES! AS A TEENAGER ATTENDING PUBLIC SCHOOL MYSELF, I HEAR THE WORD ALL THE TIME, BUT FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T ACCUSTOM, BEWARE! **_

_Also, from a previous note I mentioned how chapter one and two don't flow together very smoothly, and it's kind of late to fix that, but Sebastian stated that he 'had no relatives in France'. If you've been paying attention, you know Sebastian has a mother in France, so for those of you who have followed up to this point from the beginning, I just want to let you know I'm so sorry for confusing you, but Sebastian was lying, because he is a filthy liar. :3 -LoveTheLegend_

* * *

><p>Blaine had returned home, luckily both his parents at work, so he didn't have to explain his situation just yet. He was fumbling his phone around in his hands; he wanted to leave Sebastian a voicemail to call him when he got back from Dalton. He needed someone to talk to that wasn't going to yell at him right now, just so he could get back on his feet. Somehow the boy's phone number had made its way into his contacts, so it was just a click away. Finally, he realized he couldn't really screw up any more, so he dialed the number. It rang about 3 times, before a voice picked up.<p>

"Why are you calling, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit more irritated than he was yesterday, words slightly slurred.

"I'd say the same for you. I got suspended, a fight broke out in the locker room." Blaine answered, trying to sound cool-like.

"Interesting. Same here, except in the hallway. Those damn friends of yours are a bit pushy." Sebastian answered, seemingly smiling to himself over the phone.

"Um… Which friend did you beat up, exactly?" Blaine inquired, suddenly worrying about the well being of his friends.

"The blonde one, Jeff." Sebastian replied, sounding bored. "Anyways, why are you calling?"

"I just needed someone to talk to that wasn't going to vocally rip my head off." Blaine answered, bearing a sigh.

"And what makes you think I won't?"

"Sebastian, what's going on? I just don't get it. First you screw up my life and now you're running away." Blaine asked finally, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sebastian answered, his voice firm and solid suddenly. Blaine sighed, then fumbled over his tongue for a second.

"By the way… Do you… Smoke?" Blaine asked, a flashback from Sunday coming to his mind.

"Yeah, sometimes, why?" Sebastian answered, as if to be bragging.

"Well, Kurt tasted it. That's why we aren't together right now. So, yeah, thanks for making me a liar."

"Haha, serves you right. Glad to know I was of assistance." Sebastian said, letting a fake laugh reside over the phone. "Was that all? Anything else your nosey mind needs to know?"

"Could you just… Give me some sort of hint about why you kicked me out of your house yesterday…? Just a scrap of information?" Blaine inquired, hearing a sigh from the other line.

"You are one persistent bitch, you know that?" Sebastian said, laughing quietly to himself. "It isn't any of your concern. But you know, I find it funny you keep calling me. It gives me the impression you actually care. I think that's what it is that's different about you, Blaine. You care. That's not something I get a lot of. It's confusing for me." Sebastian finally spilled, while trying to keeping his composure whole. Blaine could have sworn he heard his voice crack a little.

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm the only person who's ever cared about you besides your parents?" Blaine asked, trying to be tentative with the subject.

"No, Blaine. I'm saying you're the only one who's cared about me in a long, long time. Including my parents." Sebastian added. He couldn't spill this to Blaine yet. He didn't _want_ anyone to care, he didn't _want _somebody he cared about. It just meant he would lose them all over again, and he was tired of dealing with this relationship shit.

"Oh… You're parents… They're… Homophobes, then?" Blaine asked, timidly.

"It isn't your business. I'm fine, you're fine. Why don't we just go on our marry ways, and try not to intersect as much in the future?" Sebastian finally said, as if he was expecting this to be goodbye forever.

"Sebastian… I want to help you."

"I do not need, or want, your help. I don't want you to freaking _care,_ Blaine." Sebastian lashed out, causing Blaine to suddenly feel that yes, this boy needed his help whether he wanted it or not.

"I'm coming over. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes." Blaine said, about to retract the phone from his ear when he heard Sebastian shouting, '_You fucking prick, don't you dare!_' Blaine felt slightly hurt as he hit the 'end call' button; that was the first time a person who wasn't a bully had used those words towards him. But he needed to find out what the hell was wrong with the Smythe child, regardless of how their hearts were falling apart, piece by tiny piece.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuck you!" <em>Sebastian screamed into his phone, before throwing it on his bed. He took a sip from another one of his dad's beers. He wasn't an alcoholic, at least not yet, but it just seemed to ease the pain when he was pissed. Which was getting to be quite often, especially around his dad and Blaine. Right now he just felt pissed at the world, and wanted to be left alone, but _no, Blaine the hero boy has to jump in._ It would be fine if he just wanted a freaking blow job or something, but _no, _he wanted a _God damned relationship._ He couldn't do that. Not after Tyler… He couldn't deal with that pain again. _But what if Blaine didn't die…? _He pondered the situation as he wandered downstairs, looking for something else he had to ease his pain.

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door. No answer. He rapped the door again. Still no answer.<p>

"Damn it, Sebastian! I know you're home, your car is out here!" Blaine yelled, rapping at the door again. Finally he saw Sebastian strutting, looking rather pissed, to the front door, still in his absolutely sexy Warbler's blazer. Oops, did he just think that? He yanked the door open, agitation clearly etched on his features.

"What does Bitchy Blaine want now? If you're looking for Sebastian, he died and went to hell." Sebastian remarked, and suddenly Blaine realized Sebastian was drunk off his mind. Blaine gently stepped up to Sebastian, pushing him gently back into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Where'd you get beer?" Blaine inquired as Sebastian set off for the living room, which had kind of become a place of meeting for the two, Blaine guessed.

"Dad's liquor cabinet. Want one?" Sebastian asked, turning around, slightly smiling sarcastically.

"I'd rather not… How many did you have?" Blaine asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"Five. Or six. Or twenty." Sebastian said, laughing a little, and plopped down on the couch. Blaine had to stop himself from grinning. Was that how he acted when _he_ was drunk?

"Okay, then… Were you like, drunk over the phone, too?"

"Who the hell cares anymore? Life sucks, deal with it. Just sing a little ditty like a good little Warbler and go the hell to sleep." He said, to nobody in particular. Blaine furrowed his brow. Sebastian was acting more than just drunk.

"Are you like… _High or something?" _ Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, you want some?" Sebastian asked, as if it were totally normal. Blaine just kind of gaped at him.

"Um, no? No thank you?" Blaine asked, not sure if courtesy was right for the situation. It seemed like every time he came over here something went horribly wrong. Usually it was Blaine, this time it was all on Sebastian.

"Aww, you can't knock it til' you try it. I bet you've never done anything bad in your life, you little bitch." Sebastian said, slightly disappointed sounding, slightly humorous sounding.

"Uh, yeah, I kind of am by being here right now. Sorry, I might drink beer every now and then, but I don't do drugs." Blaine answered, and he just got a laugh from Sebastian.

"Well, sit your scrawny little ass down and tell me what you want for Christmas." Sebastian said, motioning to the empty place on the loveseat he was sitting on. Yeah. He was higher than the empire state.

"Right then…" Blaine said, kind of letting out a sigh as he moved to sit down. He had a feeling no progression could be made right now anyways.

"So tell me, when did you start gelling your hair? That seems like a good place to start." Sebastian asked, kind of in a therapist-like tone. Blaine suddenly had an idea; Sebastian was high as mighty hell, maybe he could get information out of him.

"That doesn't matter. I have some questions for you, though-"

"He's in the bathroom." Sebastian interrupted, in a very serious tone.

"Um, who?" Blaine asked. _Something is wrong with this picture…_

"Why do you fucking love me, I hate you so much." Sebastian said, suddenly laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was an uncomfortable situation.

"Sebastian, why do you run away from me?" Blaine finally asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask Sebastian. He's not home right now."

"I can tell… But seriously, I want to know." Blaine answered.

"I'm in fucking love with you and I can't stand to lose you like I lost him, there, I freaking said it, go to hell." Sebastian answered, nuzzling his face into Blaine's neck. "Are you sure you don't want some of this stuff? It's great." Sebastian said, licking Blaine's neck now. _Well this is awkward._

"Who'd you lose?" Blaine asked, trying not to lose his composure with Sebastian on him like that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually I would."

"I'll tell you under one condition." Sebastian said, returning to his original seating position. His behavior was getting out of control. "Shut up and sleep with me."

"_What?" _Blaine practically screeched. This man was seriously high. "Okay, seriously, what the hell did you take?"

"Nothin' much. Sure you don't want some?" Sebastian asked, fluttering his eyelashes. "It'll make this a lot easier for me to explain." Blaine had no freaking clue what he meant by that.

"I do _not _want your drugs. How often do you take them?" Blaine asked, his voice steady.

"When I need them." Sebastian said, suddenly embracing Blaine into a hug, pressing kisses against his neck. "I really want you." Blaine wasn't sure what to think. He wanted Sebastian, to be honest, but he was higher than a freaking giraffe right now, so it wouldn't really count. Suddenly, he felt the other boy's hands tightening around his shoulders, his face pressing into Blaine's sweater. He heard him mumble, '_I'm sorry I can't do this with you…' _

"What?" Blaine asked, nudging Sebastian's head off. "Do what?"

"Do you want the freaking truth or not?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere.

"That would be nice." Blaine stated.

"Then shut the hell up and let me speak." Sebastian said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder again, similar to the way that Blaine had once done to Kurt during their rendition of 'Misery'. Ah, he remembered that number; how he loved throwing paper. "It was… Well, it was a long time ago. I think we were in junior high or something, I forgot right now. I came out of the closet, blah blah blah nobody cares-"

"I care." Blaine interrupted.

"Then shut up." Sebastian retorted, knocking his head lightly against Blaine's shoulder. "Anyways, met this really nice kid named Taylor… Tyler, I mean. He… We… We both found out we were gay, kind of together. I always knew. He just kind of… Found out. Anyways, we made a vow we'd only care about each other, that we'd never leave because we needed each other to stay strong… To take the others down who tried to make fun of us because we're different…" Blaine heard Sebastian choke up, and could feel the tears soaking into his shirt. He wrapped his arm around Sebastian, and nuzzled his head into his hair, which, to no surprise, smelled like beer, coffee, and some other foreign drug. "I just wish he hadn't died sometimes, you know?" Sebastian choked up, gripping Blaine tighter as he mercilessly cried into his shoulder. Blaine was suddenly dumbfounded. Sebastian's boyfriend _died. _He freaking _died. _Blaine suddenly imaged a world without his other half, with no official goodbyes. It was a _horrible _image. "They beat him to death… They freaking killed him, Blaine… And they never got caught… That's why my mom left, that's why she left my dad, I just know it, it's all my fault, I scared her away, that's why I can't fucking _care about you, _Blaine. I promised him. And I couldn't stand to lose him all over again. He was just like you, Blaine, practically a photocopy, he was always kind, always passionate, no matter what, he always cared, and I just can't, Blaine, I can't…" Sebastian concluded, finally burying his head into Blaine's shirt.

"Sebastian… I'm here for you. I promise. I don't care if you don't remember a word I say here in the morning, I just can't watch you suffer. Look at me." Blaine said, nudging Sebastian off his shoulder again, cupping his tear-filled face in his hands like he had Kurt's earlier.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you any of that. You're not supposed to know me, you're not supposed to care, you're supposed to run away, to leave me like the others did when I told them…" Sebastian said, frowning.

"Sebastian- no, why would I do that? Why did _they _do that?" Blaine asked. "Maybe it was because you excessively do drugs, not so much the fact your-"

"Just shut up, please." Sebastian said, nuzzling his head in Blaine's hands. "I don't know. Just please don't leave me. If you do I swear I will neuter you with my bare hands."

Blaine laughed. "And you think I wouldn't enjoy that?" Blaine said, emitting a warm smile to Sebastian, who smiled back peacefully. Something kind of came over Blaine in that moment, made him realize that yes, maybe Sebastian does need him more than Kurt. Blaine leaned over until both boys' eyelashes touched, Blaine breathing the unfortunate smell of cigarette smoke and beer on Sebastian's breath, and covered his lips with his own. Even though Blaine wasn't the biggest fan of the taste, it seemed to blend well on Sebastian's mouth. Blaine took the liberty of parting the kiss, lowering his hands back down to his side.

"Sebastian… I need to go home, but I don't want you to stay here." Blaine said. "I think your parents-"

"Dad, no mom." Sebastian corrected.

"Well, your dad, would be even more pissed if he found out you were high off your mind _and _got suspended from school. How long does it take to usually wear off?"

"I dunno, I usually sleep it off." Sebastian answered shrugging.

"Well… I'm sure my parents would understand if Kurt hasn't told them what happened with us. I'll just tell them your name is… I don't know, Grant or something. C'mon. You can come home when you're sober." Blaine said, standing up. He offered his hand to Sebastian, who gladly took it and followed him down the corridor, out the front door, into his car, and all the way home. But when they got there they were in for a bit of a surprise.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure how the hell it all happened, much less why Kurt, yet again, was standing at his front door. He obviously hadn't realized how much time had passed; but it was apparent Kurt came straight from school.<p>

"Oh, if it isn't gay face!" Sebastian shouted, smiling pleasantly, as he drunkenly walked up the driveway.

"_Sebastian_, shut your face before you make it worse than it already is…" Blaine mumbled, grabbing Sebastian's arm.

"Why the hell is he with you?" Kurt screeched, looking rather enraged.

"It's a long story…" Blaine mumbled as he walked past Kurt to open his front door. Sebastian giddily waved to Kurt as Blaine shoved him in the door, and then walked in himself, motioning for Kurt to come in as well.

"Is he drunk or something?" Kurt asked in a disbelieving tone as they walked into Blaine's living room. Thank God his parents wouldn't be home for awhile; Ah, but his sister would be here any minute. Crap.

"And higher than the empire state. Sit down, Seb'." Blaine said, pushing Sebastian over to the couch. Blaine took a seat in one of the chairs across from the sofa, then turned to Kurt.

"Either sit down next to drunk-boy or sit in the other chair." Blaine said, motioning to both. Kurt wrinkled his nose at Sebastian and took the second option. "Kurt, I must ask first, why did you come to my house _again?_"

"Well, I heard you got beat up and suspended, and being the better person, I came to see if you were alright. Your face is bruised, just so you know." Kurt replied, trying to sound some sort of nonchalant.

"Where am I?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere, looking around Blaine's living room like it was a jail cell or something.

"Well, thank you, Kurt, for being considerate, but didn't it cross your mind that maybe I don't really want to see you right now?" Blaine said, a look of concern slightly displayed on his face. Sebastian randomly started laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU!" He said, falling over onto the love seat in a feat of laughter. Both Kurt and Blaine glared at him, then turned back to each other.

"Anyways, Kurt, I honestly am sorry." Blaine said, nodding his head, returning his gaze to Sebastian, who was laying therapist-style on the couch, listening to the conversation.

"Well… Alright… But anyways, what's wrong with him?" Kurt asked, a tone of vehement disgust in his tone.

"He… Had a bit too much to drink after he got suspended for fighting." Blaine answered, heaving a sigh with his words.

"So… You're both suspended… At the same time… And technically you're single now, so… What's going to happen?" Kurt asked, tears brimming his eyes, face already turning red. Blaine stared mercilessly into Kurt's eyes, as if begging him not to force him to answer.

"Kurt… As much as it honestly pains me to say this, he needs our help right now."

"_Our? OUR help? _As in you're expecting _me _to help _him? _No way!" Kurt shouted, suddenly becoming furious. Sebastian covered his ears and curled up, for obviously the loud noise was hurting his head. He groaned from on the couch, receiving a furtive glare from Kurt.

"Kurt, can I tell you something while he's still out of it?" Blaine asked relatively calmly. Kurt just stared at him like he was stupid.

"No! Don't tell him anything, he's the devil!" Sebastian shouted, flinching at his own words. Both other boys glared at him, when suddenly the front door opened. Sebastian almost instinctively jumped up and tried to run, when Blaine jumped after him, grabbing his arm to hold him in the living room as he struggled against Blaine's sober strength.

"_Shit…_" Blaine muttered, knowing his sister was a bit of a tattle tale. When she saw the three boys standing in the living room, staring at her, she just kind of stood deer-in-the-headlights, surprised to see all of them in the living room together.

"Umm… Making amends, or having a party?" She asked, with a bit of a 'what the hell is going on here' face.

"Umm, neither, actually…" Blaine chimed in, still holding the drugged boy's arm.

"Then would you mind, maybe, telling me what exactly is going on?" She inquired, looking a bit horrified now.

"Well, um," Blaine began, "Kurt showed up, and Sebastian-"

"Is high off his mind and drunk, so don't talk to him." Kurt interrupted, smiling falsely. Sebastian let out a giggle.

"Then why the hell is he here?" Kayla said, looking even more appalled than before.

"Kayla, honey," Blaine started, trying to plead with his eyes, "Some things should wait for explanation, this is one of those times. We need to resolve something here."

"There is a drug addict in my living room, I believe I deserve an explanation for that." She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the arched door frame. Blaine sighed, finally releasing his grip on Sebastian, who was starting to get antsy.

"Hey, little girl, this is big boy stuff that you don't need to worry about." Sebastian said, drunkenly wobbling up to her and bowing down so they were at eye level. Kayla could tell he was higher than the empire state.

"Huh, well excuse me, 'big boy', but this is my house, and Blaine is my brother, and I have the right to know what's going on." She said, using a forefinger to push him away, which nearly caused him to fall. Instead, he stood up, straightening his blazer. "And I may be shorter than you, but I can guarantee I am more mature than you. Now would you please sit down before you fall on me?"

"Yeah, screw you too you little-"

"SEBASTIAN, seriously, sit down!" Blaine interrupted, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back over to the loveseat.

"Um, wow, quite a friend you have there, Blaine." Kayla remarked, walking over to the chair Blaine was previously seated in, taking his spot. "Alright, so I'm ready for the explanation now!" She said, almost too cheerfully. Blaine heaved a sigh before taking a seat next to Sebastian, who quickly strung his arm around Blaine, and Blaine saw a look of revolt approach on Kurt's features.

"I don't know where to start…" Blaine said, hanging his head. Kurt rolled his eyes and rather pleasantly began an explanation:

"Well for starters Blaine got in a fight, so it's rumored, and is now suspended. As for how the meerkat got in your house, I have no clue." Kurt fired, aiming a hating gaze over at both Blaine and Sebastian. Sebastian had taken to resting his head on Blaine's shoulder with his arms wrapped around his neck. Kayla just kind of stared wide eyed at Blaine.

"Yeah… Yeah, he's right… But they were going to hurt me, I swear! Your brother got suspended too, just so you know!" Blaine semi-shouted, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He hated lectures. Kurt just kind of stared at him for a moment.

"I am aware of that; don't you think he told me? Blaine, you're digging your own grave here. This thing with Sebastian needs to stop." Kurt replied, suddenly looking quite solemn. "He doesn't love you, Blaine. He doesn't care. Why would you choose him over me?" Kurt asked, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"He needs help, Kurt. He needs someone to take care of him." Blaine answered, looking equally as somber. "I just want to help him… And if the only way he's gonna let me in is if I love him, I'll do it." Blaine stated, slightly furrowing his brow to show he was serious. Sebastian sighed on his shoulder.

"What kind of cologne do you use? It smells nice…" Sebastian commented, smiling into Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine…" Kayla started, frowning, "Look at him, he's washed up. It's too late for him, give it up!" Blaine suddenly looked agitated.

"Kayla, we weren't raised that way. We were raised to help everyone we can. I believe in second chances." He turned to Kurt, then added, "I can't deny Sebastian help just because he acts the way he does. Give him a chance, Kurt, and who knows? He might repay us later." Kurt seemed to add a little nod, but he also seemed extremely depressed by the whole matter. Blaine saw a tear rolling down his cheek, and that's when it hit him; the whole reality of the situation, the truth, all of it.

"Fine. I'll let you… Do whatever you want, Blaine." Kurt stated, almost angrily, and stood up. He started to make his way out of the room when Blaine stopped him with his words;

"He needs help." Blaine replied, honesty flooding his words. "He needs people to help him."

"Blaine…" Kurt began, "… I'll help you. But after all this is over… Promise me, right now, you won't speak to me ever again."

"… I promise, Kurt."

* * *

><p><em>-Okay, so sorry it took so long to upload this, but just to notify you, I do not have a beta reader, and I know there are some plot line errors, I apologize for that. I don't always reread the story every time I work on a chapter, and I forget things, so if you ever see something that doesn't belong or something, don't be afraid to call me out on it so I can fix it before it turns into some huge plot mistake! D: Also, it may be taking longer for me to upload chapters. School is a bee-otch, and this isn't even a remotely popular fic, so there isn't much encouragement to work on it ^^; Sowwiez :( But hey, whether it's one supporter or over a thousand, as long as it's pleasing someone, I am compelled to continue. -LoveTheLegend<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry this chapter is half the size of the others, I was having trouble filling the gaps in it :( I just want to say, though ,thank you all so much! It means a lot more than you know to know people actually like my fanfiction, and I know I don't reply to all of you, I'm still trying to figure it out, sad to say ^^; I have no idea where I'm going with this fanfiction, though. I have a starting point and an ending point laid out, but the rest is just random, sorry to say :( But thanks for the feedback anyways, guys :D -LoveTheLegend_

* * *

><p>Blaine had finally managed to coax the drugged Sebastian into his bedroom after Kurt had left. Things were running through Blaine's head right now; what would his parents think? He was sure he could explain it properly to them if Kayla kept quiet. He had already explained the situation, and she wasn't quite thrilled about it, but regardless of the dispute she had agreed to keep quiet if Blaine lent her his Katy Perry CD collection, which he wasn't too enthralled about parting with.<p>

_He doesn't love you, Blaine. He doesn't care._

It didn't make much sense right now. All Blaine knew was that he was deep trouble, and he had lost his boyfriend…

_Promise to never speak to me again…_

And a friend.

"You're bed is comfy…" Sebastian stated after collapsing onto it. Thankfully Blaine hadn't had to haul him up any stairs, his house only had one story and a basement. Sebastian rolled over to face the wall his bed was against, and started tracing invisible figures on the white-painted drywall.

"Feeling any better?" Blaine asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sebastian just shrugged.

"Now I just feel depressed." He answered simply, retracting his hand and hugging himself. "You ever get that feeling you've done something horribly wrong with your life and you can't fix it?" Sebastian asked, twisting his head just enough so he could see Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Blaine pondered the question for a moment.

"We all do. But you can always fix it, as long as someone is willing to help you to." Blaine answered. He rested his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and felt the boy rest his hand on top of his.

"Then I guess I won't be fixing it." Sebastian answered, returning his gaze to the wall. Blaine felt Sebastian's hand slip off of his and retract into his chest.

"Sebastian… I'm not going to let you give up. You're too young. I don't care about your dad, I'm going to help you get back on your feet." Blaine said sternly, lightly rubbing the other boy's shoulder. Sebastian stirred from his position, rolling over to face Blaine.

"I don't want you to care." Sebastian stated simply, staring Blaine in the eye. "If you care you're going to be disappointed, I can promise you that."

"Sebastian, I don't care if I get hurt. I just don't want to stand by idly and watch you suffer. That's the last thing I would do." Blaine stated, eyes brimming with honesty. Sebastian sat up so he was eye-to-eye with Blaine.

"Blaine…" Sebastian began, looking pleadingly into his eyes, "I can't just accept the fact you care, you know that. I'm not built that way. I don't want help, and you can't help me, and I think we both know I'm just an interference between-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Blaine finished for him. "If you're awake enough to remember anything now, Kurt… Well… He broke up with me. He's gone, Sebastian. He'll only stay until you're better."

"There isn't anything wrong with me…" Sebastian said, lowering his head. Blaine sighed, and shook his head just lightly enough so Sebastian could see.

"Sebastian… Look at me." Blaine requested, and Sebastian followed orders, his head swiveling slowly, his gaze that of a scolded bunny. "… I'm not saying you have a major problem… I just want to help you fit in, y'know? It would help you." Blaine answered. Sebastian let his gaze linger away from Blaine's eyes and back to the bed, until he felt Blaine's warm hand lifting his face back up to his eyes. Sebastian felt his heart beat faster as hazel met pastel green in a meaningful stare.

"Blaine…" Sebastian started, but was unable to finish as he himself pressed his lips against Blaine's. It was almost a remote action, almost natural, had it not been for the fact Sebastian could feel a million emotions flooding his veins. He felt love, terror, fear, excitement, all of it;

Everything he had felt with Tyler.

Sebastian found the emotions overwhelming him as he pressed in further, tasting Blaine truly for the first time as their lips overlapped in a passionate kiss, one of pure emotion and truth. It wasn't until Sebastian felt Blaine's arms hugging him closer that he realized just how much he missed the feeling; that feeling of care, that feeling that somebody actually loved him. He returned the hug, then he felt Blaine puling his lips away.

"Sebastian…" He muttered in almost a near whisper. "Lay with me…?" Blaine asked as Sebastian finally opened his eyes. Blaine was shocked nearly to death when he saw the tears falling out of Sebastian's eyes, when he saw the mask finally crack, the emotion finally surfacing under the many layers that built up over the years. It was almost like seeing Sebastian truly for the first time, the real Sebastian. His eyes seemed to have turned from a harsh green to a lighter, more cheerful bluish color.

"I'd love to…" He whispered, voice cracking and eyes watering.

* * *

><p>It hurt. It hurt so, so much. Walking out like that, seeing the other boy smothered all over him…<p>

Kurt couldn't imagine life without Blaine. They had stayed together for a year, and yeah, he had those moments when he feared for their relationship, but never as much as now. But it didn't matter, did it? It was over, all of it. He had said so himself, and he wasn't about to change his mind. He just for the life of him couldn't imagine why Blaine would make such a stupid decision. And what exactly did Sebastian need help with? A drug problem? And what had Blaine meant to tell him before his sister came in? He tightened his grip on his fork as he tried to eat in silence. Finn and Burt were having a conversation about football, so his silence wouldn't be noted for awhile. He felt his heart throb at the thought of losing Blaine after everything. What could have happened, what should he have done to make it not happen? If he hadn't slapped Blaine, would he not have gone to Sebastian? So many what if's, so many regrets. But it was over now, wasn't it? Yes, it was over. He could feel his eyes pricking with tears. _Not now, shit… _

"And when he tripped on the field, it scared the shit out of me!" Burt bellowed, demonstrating the way the players passed the ball and how he fell. "I'll tell you, they need to be more careful." Burt shook his head and stole a glance at Kurt, who was desperately trying to wipe his eyes free of the pool of tears. Suddenly all eyes seemed to be on him, and he tried to lower his head and pretend not to notice. "Hey buddy… What's wrong?" Burt asked, eyes filled with concern.

"It's nothing, dad." Kurt replied, taking another bite of the chicken on his plate. His father frowned at him.

"You don't cry for nothing. Come on, spill." His father commanded.

"It's… It's Blaine."

* * *

><p>"And that's pretty much what happened." Blaine concluded, looking at his stunned parents sitting in the two chairs of the living room, Sebastian uncomfortably seated next to him on the couch. Sebastian was sitting with legs together and hands folded, sitting up straight. It was a formal position Blaine never thought he'd see on the boy.<p>

"So… You're dating him then…?" His mother asked Blaine, and nodded towards Sebastian, looking slightly disturbed. Sebastian glanced over at Blaine and shrugged slightly.

"Not… Well… Kind of, I guess you could say." Blaine answered. His father shook his head.

"Son, there aren't any 'maybe's' in a relationship. Either you are or you aren't!" His father stated arrogantly, frowning at both of them. Sebastian and Blaine both looked at each other, each of them searching for some kind of direct yes or no answer. Finally Sebastian shrugged, turning to Blaine's father.

"Blaine is in no fit shape to be in a relationship right now, he just broke up. But if he ever proposes so, I would gladly be obliged to concur that we are, in fact, dating." Sebastian stated, bowing his head ever so slightly to the older man in respect. Mr. Anderson and Blaine both looked taken aback by the statement Sebastian procured; it was intelligent, understandable, and it gave Mr. Anderson a rather good impression.

"Very well then…" Mr. Anderson supplied, nodding in agreement. "I think most business here is finished, but I'd like to talk to Blaine alone, if that would be okay." Mr. Anderson slightly dipped his head toward Sebastian, almost as if asking his permission. Surprised by the gesture, for lack of manners towards him in his own household, Sebastian smiled and nodded once, not sure if it was an appropriate response or not. Blaine stood up, and followed his dad into the kitchen, leaving Mrs. Anderson and Sebastian alone.

"What did you say your name was again? Smythe?" Maria Anderson asked after the others left, watching Sebastian as his gaze quickly returned from watching Blaine leave.

"Um, yes, ma'am. Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian answered quietly, fearing the worst, that Blaine's mother recognized his last name.

"Ah, are you perhaps related to Michael Smythe?" She asked. Sebastian looked down, not sure whether he should lie or not. He didn't know what she knew him for or why, but he had a feeling it wasn't for anything good.

"Well… Yeah… He's my, um, my dad." Sebastian stuttered out. He had never felt less confident in his life, and he hated it.

"Mmm, funny. You two must not be on very close terms, then. He is a known homophobe. Does he even know…?" She asked, and all Sebastian could do was nod slightly, the look on his face that of depression.

"He… He doesn't like me at all." Sebastian answered, looking her in the eye.

"Oh… What about your mother?" She asked, obviously just trying to keep a conversation going. Sebastian could feel the emotions clenching his heart, but he had no intention of ever trusting this woman, and could feel himself closing in on himself just trying not to tell her anything.

"She lives far, far away." Sebastian answered, looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How far?" She asked, still trying to catch his gaze.

"I really don't want to talk about this, could we change subjects?" Sebastian snapped, but tried to be polite about it. Maria Anderson looked away, slightly embarrassed at intruding.

"Alright, then… So you attend Dalton, I know that much. You also got expelled for punching someone. How often does that happen?" She asked nervously. Sebastian suddenly felt a streak of arrogance.

"All the time, honey." He said, and winked. He suddenly got the impression he shouldn't have done that when she frowned deeply. "Sorry, I mean, ugh…" Sebastian muttered, putting his head in his hands. He was so used to having to make snide retorts that his instincts weren't set to being nice.

"So… You're a troublemaker…?" She asked, unsurely.

"I… Here in America, yes." He said, lifting his head from his hands. "But none of your concern. Blaine is more of an influence on me than the other way around."

"In America…?" She asked quizzically. Sebastian smirked, then shook his head.

"None of anyone's concern. Could I have a glass of water, please? I haven't drunk anything since my last beer and I'm rather thirsty." Sebastian asked. Maria nodded in understanding, and got up quickly. Sebastian stopped her in the door with his words, however. "Ma'am… I'm not a bad person. I'm just a bit… Lost right now." Mrs. Anderson nodded at his words and left Sebastian all alone in the living room of the Anderson household.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I AM making good decisions, I'm trying to help him, can't you see? Isn't that how you brought me up? To not turn people away just because of how they act? Not to <em>judge <em>them?" Blaine shouted, staring into his father's eyes.

"Blaine, this is _different! _He isn't just some boy who needs help, he is the kind of person who you'll help and then stab you in the back!" His father shouted back, raising the heat of the argument.

"Damn it, don't you get it? It's the same thing as judging, let him stab me for all I care! _Just let me help him, give him a chance!_" Blaine replied, eyes full of anguish. It was then that Maria Anderson walked into the room, heading for the cupboard. She obviously felt the need to intervene.

"I definitely don't think he's a keeper. He puts on a good façade, but his intentions are obviously blunt, he just wants to cause you pain." Maria Anderson supplied. Blaine suddenly felt disappointed. Why had Sebastian let him down like that when he was supposed to behave?

"Exactly. I am going to drive him home, and that will be that. You will not be seeing each other, that's final. Also, you're grounded as long as you're suspended." His father added. His mother looked up from the cup of water she was filling.

"Why not let them see each other? It sounds like Blaine has a plan here." His mother supplied, looking at Blaine with that knowing eye. Blaine was very, very thankful at that moment to have a mother who always saw the better in people. "Let them play it out, who knows? Maybe Sebastian could learn something. I'd like the world to be a better place, and it starts by helping the delinquents, right?" Blaine's father seemed to ponder it, then nodded. There was no sense in arguing with her. She was right 99% of the time, so most people went with what she said, no matter their ground on the situation.

"Fine." He replied angrily, then turned to Blaine. "I don't want _any _monkey business, do you understand me? If he so much as lays a hand on you I will beat the living _shit _out of him. I swear it, I will." His father said in a low, lecturing tone. Blaine nodded.

"You won't have to worry about that, I promise." Blaine answered, smiling. He watched as his mother left the kitchen with the glass of water and returned to the living room.

"I don't know what she's up to half the time… But I trust her. And I trust you, Blaine. If you fail me, you're grounded until you're eighteen… That includes no more Katy Perry." His father replied after his mother left. Blaine nodded, and left to follow his mother back into the living room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat there, twiddling with his thumbs when the Andersons returned to their living room. He felt vulnerable somehow, sitting there in front of people he barely knew. This morning was already a haze, and his time being drunk had mostly worn off, and was now left in the aftermath of a hangover, even if he hadn't even slept. His head was aching, and his mind was racing. Mr. Anderson was the first to speak.<p>

"Mr. Smythe?" He seemed to ask, and Sebastian assumed he was addressing him.

"Sebastian, please." He replied, nodding, as if to assure him that was his name.

"We have all agreed Blaine can see you, under a few conditions." Mr. Anderson said. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You are not to harm Blaine in any way. The second you do, you are forbidden to see each other. You are also not to touch Blaine in any… Inappropriate manner, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian replied, nodding feverishly.

"Good… Did you want me to drive you home?" Mr. Anderson asked, seemingly unsure about his politeness.

"I'd actually like that, if Blaine could come along. My dad should be home early, it's a Monday. I'd like it if you all met." Sebastian replied. Blaine suddenly looked over at Sebastian. Sebastian had never seemed like the kind of person that would want to willingly introduce his parent, but his father nodded anyways.

"You two go wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Mr. Anderson replied, walking out of the room. Mrs. Anderson followed him, leaving the two boys to go to the car on their own.

* * *

><p>"So… What did my mom say to you?" Blaine asked when they entered the car.<p>

"God… Yeah, she was trying to dig into my past and I kind of… Snapped, I guess. Remember when you met me? Yeah, that part of me came back." Sebastian answered, looking rather ashamed. Blaine patted his shoulder.

"We're taking baby steps, I don't expect you to become the next Martin Luther King over night." Blaine answered honestly. Sebastian looked at him with saddened eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you…" He said very quietly. Blaine nodded. He then held out his fist, knuckles facing Sebastian. Sebastian touched knuckles, and Blaine whispered;

"To baby steps."

"To baby steps." Sebastian echoed, smiling into the eyes of the man he honestly, and admittedly, fallen in love with.


	8. Chapter 8

_Errrrrg…. I fail at time. In a matter of 8 chapters, only 3 days have passed. That's an average of two to three chapters for each day. Unfortunately, we all know what this means; The dreaded time skips. I'm not planning on making 50 chapters, probably more close to at most 30, so there will have to be some time skips some time soon. I've never done a time skip before, so… Wish me luck with that D: Hopefully it will be natural and nobody will be passed out for weeks at a time in order for it to happen._

* * *

><p>It was late into the night when the Anderson's car pulled into the driveway of the Smythe's. Blaine's father heaved a sigh before exiting the car, Sebastian and Blaine following suit. All three men walked up to the door in silence, Blaine and Sebastian walking next to each other, while Mr. Anderson walked ahead.<p>

"Is your father home?" Blaine's father asked, turning his head to Sebastian before knocking on the door.

"He ought to be. If he isn't, that's just as well." Sebastian answered, nodding his head slightly. "Also, Mr. Anderson," Sebastian interrupted before he could knock on the door, "Would you mind if I could have Blaine up in my room for a few minutes to speak to him while you get to know my father?" Blaine glanced at Sebastian inquiringly, and Sebastian responded with a stern glare.

"Um…" Mr. Anderson said, stopping to think for a minute. "I guess, but no monkey business."

"No monkeys involved, I promise." Sebastian stated, winking jokingly at the taller man. Mr. Anderson swiftly knocked on the door, and then they all stood there for a minute until they saw Michael Smythe approach the entrance cautiously. He opened the door and peeked his head out, and upon seeing the two unknown men and his son, he furrowed his brow.

"I swear, if you're planning on having another threesome-"Michael began angrily, but was interrupted;

"Dad, please, close your mouth while you're ahead." Sebastian answered, frowning back. Mr. Anderson looked slightly aghast and paler after the statement. Sebastian's father glared at the other two.

"Then who the hell are they? I swear, you are getting stranger by the day." Michael directed towards Sebastian. He just shrugged.

"This is Blaine Anderson and his father, um…" Sebastian started, but stopped upon the realization he didn't know Blaine's father's name.

"Max, Max Anderson. Pleased to meet you, I guess." Mr. Anderson supplied, outstretching his hand to the man in the doorway. He looked at it with disgust before shaking it.

"I'm assuming you're a policeman, and you've come to tell me my son is going to jail? If so, you don't need to notify me, I'd figure it out." The Smythe elder replied, frowning even deeper. Mr. Anderson was beginning to have his doubts about the Smythe child from what he was hearing from his father.

"No, I'm here to bring your son home because he was at my house… And get to know you, I guess." Mr. Anderson replied, hinting at agitation in his voice. Sebastian swiveled his head towards Mr. Anderson, then at Blaine.

"_Dites à mon__père__nous ne sommes pas__dans les fréquentations,__s'il vous plaît._" Sebastian muttered under his breath.Blaine didn't know much French, but he believed Sebastian had just told him to tell his father they weren't dating.

"Did he tell you that, did he? Don't be surprised if they're screwing around with each other, he's known for-"

"We aren't dating." Blaine interrupted Mr. Smythe with such force that all eyes were turned upon him. Sebastian smiled slightly on the corner of his mouth to show Blaine had done correctly. Michael Smythe frowned, looking a bit taken aback.

"Okay, then… Anyways, we're wasting heat, come in, I guess." He said, opening the door wider and making his way into the kitchen, the trio following close behind. All four of them sat around the kitchen table, and a silence ensued for a few seconds before Sebastian spoke up, being the only one knowing mostly what to expect out of the conversation.

"Alright… So… I guess the first thing I should say is dad, this is Mr. Anderson, one of my friend's fathers. He was kind enough to bring me home because I was visiting at his house. No need to ask question about that. Secondly, I apologize about my suspension, which I was told you were notified about by the principle." Sebastian ended, nodding toward his father, expecting an 'I could care less' response.

"What else is new? So why did you bring him here? You never bring parents over." His dad inquired, looking skeptically at his son, almost pretending the other two boys weren't in the room.

"He brought _me _here, because I was at his house." Sebastian answered, also looking skeptical.

"Why were you at his house?" His dad asked simply, the skeptical look still frozen on his face.

"That doesn't matter." Sebastian answered, voice dropping lower as angry glares were shot at each other.

"You are going to answer me right now," his father began, hate radiating from his gaze as his voice dropped even lower, "Or I am going to beat you." He finished, voice so low he was sure nobody heard him. The Andersons who were present sat silently, staring at the intense glares being cast between the two men. Blaine could tell Sebastian's father meant what he said by the ever-so-slight glimpse of fear Sebastian had before returning to his stern glare.

"Do it then. I don't give a shit. Beat the living hell out of me for all I care." Sebastian answered, somehow bravely radiating a smirk on his face. His father seemed enraged by this. The two Anderson men were scared, for Sebastian's father practically pretended they weren't there as he slammed his fist on the table.

"DAMN IT, DON'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING YOU LIITLE SHIT? ANSWER ME!" His father bellowed intimidatingly, face getting red. He stood up from his seat, causing Sebastian to flinch and stand up quickly too, backing away from his father as he came closer. The Andersons were bewildered, what were they supposed to do?

"I wouldn't know, dad. You never seem to teach me anything, so how can I learn?" Sebastian answered, still trying to grin. Apparently that set his dad off as he lunged for him, causing Sebastian to quickly dodge and run out of the room. His father stumbled, but quickly followed after. Blaine's father also sprung to his feet, chasing after the man who was running after his son like a cat would chase a mouse. Blaine quickly followed the other three.

"I'M GOING TO GO CHECK MY LIQUOR CABINENT, AND I SWEAR IF SO MUCH AS ONE BEER IS GONE-" The Andersons heard Michael Smythe yelling as the boy pinned against the wall came into view, "I WILL HAVE YOU SHIPPED BACK TO PARIS WITH YOUR STUPID MOTHER!" His father finished, releasing his son's collar, angrily storming around the corner to go upstairs. Blaine and Max Anderson could do nothing but stand, staring at the boy who was so desperately trying to fix his wrinkled shirt.

"I gotta get the hell out of here, now… You'd be advised to follow, he's drunk." Sebastian supplied, hurriedly rushing to the front door. The other three followed. They all quickly ran out to the car, but Sebastian stopped rather than getting in.

"Sebastian, you are plenty welcome to stay with us for the night." Blaine's father supplied, seeing the boy hesitating.

"It's… It's not that, sir, it's just my dad… He'll call the police if you take me with you. It's fine, I've slept on park benches before. Do you know if the park down by East Street has any homeless people living there? I've never been down there before; I'd feel safer with other people." Sebastian asked, fidgeting and glancing at the door between words. Mr. Anderson's expression changed to very solemn.

"Son, you don't have to-" But he was cut off by the front door slamming open as Sebastian's father angrily stormed out. Sebastian quickly turned on a dime, and sped off with so much force and speed, even a rabbit would feel outmatched.

"THAT'S RIGHT, GET THE HELL OUT!" Mr. Smythe screamed. Now that Sebastian mentioned it, the man did seem drunk to Blaine. The man in the doorway turned to look at Blaine and his father. "What are you looking at? The hell do you want?" Blaine's father motioned for Blaine to get in the car. Blaine hesitated for a moment. What about Sebastian? What if he got hurt? Blaine, feeling a bit of a disobedient streak (even though he knew the lecture that would await him), turned around and walked away from the situation, away from his father, away from Sebastian's father; because let's face it, in a town like Lima Ohio, an out-gay kid sleeping on the streets alone in East Park? Someone was going to get hurt.

And Blaine knew it would be Sebastian.

He had to find him, before it was too late.

* * *

><p>It was kind of surreal, doing what he did. His father almost silently understood. In fact, Blaine wasn't even sure about what happened after he walked off like that. Was his dad alright? He could almost certainly say yes, his dad was a strong, influential man. He would get away safely. But he would be worried about Blaine, and probably come looking for him. However, once he found Sebastian, he was going to stay with him. Blaine had never felt such hatred for a man right now. How could you just kick your child out like that, onto the streets in a town like this? Now, it wasn't a bad town, but there were some bad people in it. It just worried Blaine.<p>

When he finally arrived in East Park, it was dark out. Which meant it was more frightening to be alone, which meant he was in more danger. Or, including the task at hand, Sebastian was in more danger. He was probably vulnerable right now.

"Sebastian? Sebastian? Hey, man, are you here?" Blaine called in a loud, tenacious, but gentle voice. He heard a soft whimper from a bush next to him. When he went over to investigate, however, a black cat pranced out and proudly flounced its fuzzy, matted fur and deep yellow eyes at him. "Oh, you're not Sebastian… But hello." He answered to the cat, who promptly meowed at him. He would have missed it if the cat's ears hadn't twitched back. "Okay, seriously, either there's kittens or somebody's behind the bush." Blaine called out, glaring jokingly at the shrub after it shivered.

"… Go away…" He heard, unmistakably Sebastian's voice, whisper brokenly.

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked, walking up to the bush. When he peered over, however, he kind of saw something he didn't want to. Sebastian had taken off his shirt and was using it as a pillow; the bush was obviously just for cover-up. He was curled into a fetal position with his hand over his face, probably hiding tears judging by his cracked voice. The cat hopped back under the bush and promptly settled itself next to the boy's stomach. Sebastian glared at Blaine through his sprawled fingers.

"I've named her Spooky, because she's black. We just met a few minutes ago, but she is looking for someone to snuggle up to, and I'm just looking for a blanket, so it works out well. Beneficial relationship." He remarked, falsely grinning up at Blaine, then promptly looking away.

"Sebastian… No, you're not sleeping like this." Blaine answered, shaking his head. He walked around the bush, which wasn't too long, but just long enough to cover a body. Blaine sat down, back facing the bush.

"I'm not leaving, I'm not going to risk the chance of you getting in trouble because of that dumbass that lives in my house and claims to be my father." Sebastian answered, finally removing the hand from his face to stroke the cat. He had definitely been crying, but the tears ceased to flow right now.

"Sebastian…" Blaine began, staring into the other boy's eyes with a look that Sebastian had only received from his mother. Sebastian was about to argue when Blaine finished what he was saying. "You have no idea what that means to me coming from you. It just shows you have a heart… No, if it means that much to you, I won't make you leave. But… You'll have to let me stay here with you. We can be each other's blanket, we'll both stay warmer that way." Blaine finished, smiling at Sebastian. The other boy could only smile back. He had never been greeted with such selflessness to compliment his own selfless act. He watched as Blaine removed his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Blaine folded his shirt into fourths.

"Stealing your idea so I don't get leaves in my hair. That… And it's nice to have your bare chest against someone's bare back every now and then." Blaine answered, smiling warmly. Blaine laid down next to the boy, then placed one arm around Sebastian and the other under his head. "So… Are you all right?" Blaine whispered tentatively into Sebastian's ear.

"It's just the usual drama. He's done worse. Just… Not when there are people over." Sebastian answered, trying to uncomfortably shrug of the question.

"Oh… By the way, when you first met me, you told me you didn't have relatives in France… But your dad kind of made it seem like you had a mom in France." Blaine gently inquired.

"I was lying to you to… To see you get flustered... Make you feel like you weren't paying attention to my words for obvious reasons." Sebastian answered lightly, also seemingly trying to uncomfortably shrug off the question again.

"Do you not feel like talking? You act like you don't really want to talk about anything." Blaine supplied, hugging Sebastian tighter in a comforting manner.

"Not really. I'm just angry and tired right now." Sebastian answered, trying his best to sound polite. Blaine nodded against the other boy's back, then gently leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek.

"Good night, Sebastian." Blaine said casually, as if sleeping behind a bush in a park was like sleeping at home in a bed.

Truth was, Sebastian wasn't tired; he just needed to think. What was going on with him? All that had changed about him, all because this boy had come into his life? Did he really make that much difference? A better question, was Sebastian willing to change? Did he really love Blaine, or was it just a phase? Was Blaine going to leave him?

"Sebastian?" Blaine said inquiringly, breaking his train of thought.

"Yes?" Sebastian answered back, feeling the hairs on his arms rise.

"You said you wanted me up in your room to talk to you. We're alone now, so, just so you know, you can tell me what you wanted to tell me." Blaine answered nervously. Sebastian sighed raggedly.

"Blaine… My dad is a drunk, I know that, and I kind of figured something like this would happen tonight. He rarely comes home not drunk. But what I need you to do is not tell anybody. If Social Services takes me away, they _will _ship me back to Paris to live with my mum. And that's it, goodbye America." Sebastian answered, this time simply closing his eyes rather than shrugging. Blaine couldn't see the single tear that fell down the boy's cheek.

"Sebastian… You shouldn't have to live with this. You shouldn't have to be suffering with that man, it is entirely apparent that he hates you." Blaine answered, stroking the other boy's chest.

"I do like France. The homophobic community there is much smaller. But the people there… They look down upon me, they call me a delinquent. And even though that's true… That isn't who I want to be, Blaine." At this point in Sebastian's speech, he was crying. "And every time I try to change, they brought me back down. That's why I came to America, for a fresh start. And so far, it's worse here because I don't have a sober parent to come home to." Sebastian finished, trying to dry his tears on his arm. "I don't know what I want, I guess it's just…. I want to be treated like a normal person…"

"Sebastian… I promise you, right now, I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Blaine… Could you… Transfer back to Dalton?"

And all Blaine could do was sigh. He hugged the boy in his arms tighter.

"We'll see."

There wasn't an answer to that question that wouldn't result in a hugely negative consequence.

Lose the one he loved? Or lose the one that loved him?

* * *

><p><em>For those of you thinking 'doesn't Blaine love Sebastian?', yes, he does, but theoretically he still loves Kurt. Here's a confusing chart for those who are confused: Sebastian loves Blaine, but Blaine still sort of loves Kurt, but Kurt doesn't love Blaine anymore, so Blaine loves Sebastian. Technically, Blaine loves both Kurt and Sebastian, but he knows he'd have better luck with Sebastian. Sorry if that's confusion, just go with what your brain is telling you D: Also, forgot to mention thanks to one of my friends for helping me with my vocabulary in this chapter and some of the others She always knows what word to use when I'm clueless ^^; And, a HUGE thank you to all the people who have reviewed this fic, I have been encouraged to go on :D you have no idea what it means to me ^.^<em>


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:_ Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, school is agonizing :( It's unfortunately short, and the cuts are probably more ragged than I intended them to be, but it works. I'm expecting something dramatic to happen next chapter, so please ber with me! It means so much to me to see an average of 1 follower every 3 days :) That's more than I could have ever asked for, thank you so much ^.^ !_

* * *

><p>It was weird waking up to a cat licking your face. It was weird waking up in direct sunlight. But the weirdest part? Waking up in another boy's arms. As he cracked open his eye, Sebastian saw the coal black cat's eyes boring into him, along with a glare so harsh it could blind you. He brought his hand to his face to rub his eyes clear of the mucus that had built up so he could see better, but when he could finally open his eyes he realized something was different than it was when he went to sleep last night. There were people. Everywhere. There were voices, colorful shirts, everything. The fact was, with the affectionate body wrapped around him, Sebastian hadn't felt the warmth of the first rays of sun that usually awoke him. <em>Shit.<em> He pulled himself free of the man around him to pick up his shirt, to be greeted by a cat quickly taking his spot next to Blaine. He froze as he heard voices walking past the shrub he was hidden behind.

"_I told her that, but she didn't listen. She just kept texting him. And you know what? I'm through with it." _He heard a female voice, definitely adult, say as she walked by. He stayed frozen until he heard silence. He quickly reassembled his shirt back on his chest, then tried shaking Blaine awake. It wasn't that he cared, but he knew by the height of the sun they were very, very late for school. _Why the hell am I thinking about school right now… More important things to be doing..._

"Blaine, wake up, come on. We have to go." He said out loud, shaking Blaine harder. The black cat quickly took its place by jumping onto Blaine, sniffing at his ear.

"Nnnggg…." Blaine murmured, not awake yet. Sebastian sighed before peeking out through the bushes. He saw nobody he knew, thankfully.

"Blaine, seriously, get up. We need to get out of here, I need to get home."

"We've gotta… Call them first…" Blaine muttered, rubbing his eyes, finally sitting up, knocking the black cat off of him.

"Call… Call who, Blaine?" Sebastian asked, frowning in his direction.

"The… Child protective agency…" Blaine hummed softly, obviously still asleep.

"… Alright, enough of that, put on your shirt and let's scram." Sebastian commented awkwardly, grabbing Blaine's shirt and handing it to him. His knees were starting to hurt from kneeling on the hard ground.

"You… But… Dalton… and Kurt… McKinley… Agh, what happened?" Blaine finally said, shaking his head slightly implying he had finally awoken. "Horrible dream… God… Are you alright?" He looked up innocently at Sebastian, caramel-green eyes coated with exhaustion and fright. Sebastian smiled at him.

"We need to go, come on. It would be weird if we randomly got up out of the bushes, so I think we should-" Sebastian began, but was disrupted by Spooky as she darted out from under the bushes, apparently following something. "Hey! Wait!" Sebastian shouted, concerned about where the creature was going, and without thinking, bolted out from behind the bush, leaving the still-shirtless Blaine behind the bush. When Sebastian finally reached the cat, she was rubbing her face against a little girl's leg on the park bench.

"Oh, is this your kitty?" The red-headed girl asked, smiling, but looking concerned, at Sebastian. "Are you a hobo?" She added, upon seeing his hair ruffled and shirt not fastened correctly. Sebastian smiled awkwardly.

"Well, um, sure, we'll go with that. Yes, she's my cat." Sebastian commented, not quite sure how to take the approach. The little girl continued stroking the cat's ears.

"She's cute. What's her name?" She asked, smiling down at the cat.

"Well… I guess it's Spooky." Sebastian answered, again, smiling awkwardly.

"Emma!" Sebastian heard a woman shout in their direction, he assumed it was her mom. Sebastian turned around to see the woman running towards them, concern etched on her face. Sebastian inwardly cursed at himself, because he probably looked like a child abductor. The woman finally approached nervously, going over to her daughter and sitting down next to her. "Emma honey, what did I tell you about bothering strangers, and where did you find that cat?" She asked, nervously glancing at Sebastian.

"Oh, this kitty is that man's kitty. And I know, I know, but he talked to me first." She answered glaring at her mother. The woman looked up at Sebastian, still looking rather worried.

"Yeah, the cat is mine, sorry, I was, uh, chasing after her and she kind of... Um…" Sebastian commented awkwardly, waving his hands absently to express his loss for words.

"Her name is Spooky!" The little girl, Emma, added. The mom smiled down at her. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone else approaching, only to have his gaze met by a shorter, now fully clothed, Blaine. The mom looked very terrified at this point.

"Hey, come on," Blaine started, kneeling down to the cat and petting her with the little girl. "Running away so soon, are you?" Blaine absently asked the cat, smiling kindly. He reached down and lifted the cat into his arms, which surprisingly didn't put up a fight to being handled. Blaine's kindness towards the animal seemed to reassure the mom a bit more. In fact, there seemed to be a gleam of recognition in her eyes, which instantly worried Blaine.

"Hey… Don't you go to Dalton?" She asked, smiling warmly. Emma inattentively started twirling her fingers through her hair, no longer interested in the conversation.

"Well, I used to. I transferred last year. This one, on the other hand," Blaine said, patting Sebastian with his free hand, "does go to Dalton. He's lead Warbler I believe." Blaine smiled warmly at Sebastian, who was still being awkward.

"Oh, I think one of my sons was friends with you. He showed me your picture in the yearbook. You know Jeff?" She asked socially to Blaine.

"Heck yeah, we were best buds!" Blaine said, laughing. Sebastian kind of looked away awkwardly, given his situation with Jeff earlier in the week.

"And you're in the Warblers?" She nodded the question to Sebastian, who up to that point, had been trying to edge away from conversation.

"Yeah, sort of…" He added awkwardly, looking away.

"Then you're still in school…? Why aren't you at Dalton?" She asked, concerned and frowning.

"Um…" Sebastian began, but was interrupted by Blaine.

"Funny mishap on the way to school, Mrs. Lynch. Our cat… Ran away, and we went looking for her. But she was, well, enjoying her time here, so I thought we'd stay for a little while. We already called the school, it's fine." Blaine answered, but you could easily tell he was lying. The mom just raised her eyebrows and shrugged it off.

"Well, alright then… So now that you've found her, where are you going to go?" She asked quizzically, still looking concerned.

"Home." Sebastian answered simply, looking at Blaine fiercely.

"Right…" Blaine said, nodding at Sebastian. "It was nice meeting up with you, Mrs. Lynch. Tell Jeff I said hi, please." Blaine smiled at her.

"Oh wait," Mrs. Lynch interrupted as the boys turned away. "You said you were in the Warblers, right?" She asked to Sebastian.

"Yes ma'am." Sebastian answered nervously.

"Do me a favor, and talk to that boy named Sebastian. He's supposedly the only bully at Dalton, and he's in the Warblers. He hurt my son yesterday over something, he didn't tell me what. Do you know about that?"

"Uh... No, I had no idea. Will do." Sebastian replied tensely. The two boys turned away and began following the trail out to the parking lot. Blaine shrugged.

"Alright, so what are you planning on doing with this cat?" He asked, holding the cat higher.

"Um… Three options, we take her to the animal shelter, one of us takes her home, or we leave her here." Sebastian replied, still acting bothered.

"I don't think she'd like being left here very much. She seems domesticated." Blaine supplied, stroking the unperturbed cat's head.

"True. But-" Sebastian began, but was yet again interrupted by the sheen black coat of the cat disappearing beneath the brush. The boys made no attempt to follow her, and she did not resurface.

"I… I guess that's it. She made her choice." Blaine added, a bit dazed at the swiftness of the situation.

"Alright then… Homeward, I guess. The sun isn't getting any higher; we better start walking if we want to get home before school is let out. Not that it matters…" Sebastian added quickly, looking away embarrassed.

"School, right… Sebastian… About last night." Blaine started, fretfully.

"It's a yes or no answer, Blaine, you can cut to the chase." Sebastian stated haphazardly, shrugging as they walked. "I'd be flattered if you gave some stretched-out explanation, but all I really need is a simple yes or no."

"I… Not yet. I think… I think maybe it would be best if we ignored each other for a few days, and then maybe talked again in… A week? Would that be okay? I'm sorry, It's just… I want to make sure I'm making the right choice…" Blaine answered, frightened.

"Blaine…" Sebastian stated into thin air, head facing forward. "… Maybe that might be best. It would give me a chance to get my shit together, maybe make some well-overdue apologies. And for you to pick up the remains of your relationships that are splattered all over the walls after what's happened." Sebastian said, smirking.

"… Thank you." Blaine said simply. Sebastian nodded, and when Blaine made to say 'I'm sorry', Sebastian simply put his finger on his mouth, making a soft shushing noise that could only be heard faintly through the birds chirping in the cool autumn air. He then playfully zipped his lips closed, then pretended to padlock them and throw the key behind them.

Silence followed the rest of the walk home.

* * *

><p>Blaine's life for the past week had been hell. The jocks had teased him, and now there was nobody who had his back. The Glee club members had ignored him whenever he walked in the room, so by Thursday he decided to stop coming. It was now Friday, and he was in the middle of study hall when a chair was yanked out and somebody sat next to him. He refused to give Kurt the luxury of having Blaine look at him willingly.<p>

"How is he…? I heard about what happened with Sebastian's dad…" Kurt started anxiously in a whisper.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him." Blaine replied honestly.

"Oh… So… You aren't… Y'know… Dating him anymore?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Kurt…" Blaine looked into the burning, fiery blue eyes that he so longed to fall into, to comfort, to wipe the tears away from again. "… He asked me to transfer back to Dalton." Blaine said softly, waiting for the tears to fall from the beautiful sapphire eyes, but they didn't.

"… And I'm assuming you're going to, then?" Kurt asked. Although it was apparent he was trying to stay strong, Blaine couldn't help but hear the way his voice cracked, or the way his eyes flickered with the dangerous threat of breaking again.

"I told him I'd think about it. That's why we aren't talking. We're evaluating our decisions." Blaine answered, breaking eye contact. Kurt could tell Blaine didn't want to upset anyone by his decisions.

"Blaine… You're dealing with some dangerous things here." Kurt said sympathetically. He debated whether patting Blaine on the back would be appropriate. "I think… I think you can do what you want… But if you leave McKinley… I'll miss you. I really will. I'll miss seeing you, even if you aren't speaking to me." Hazel and sapphire met again when both boys stared meaningfully into each other's eyes.

"You know I'm doing this to help him… Right?" Blaine asked, eyes beginning to water silently.

"I know…" Kurt added, looking away again as tears formed in his own eyes.

"I know… I know you said you didn't want to speak to me again after this, but… Would you mind if we could at least be friends?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine… I don't know. You are a nice young man; I'll admit that, but… I don't think I could stand to see you, when all I can think of when I see you is how special you were to me…" And with that, the tall lean boy stood, and marched away, desperate to hide the tears beginning to stream out of his crystal blue eyes. Blaine could do nothing more than close his eyes and hope his own tears didn't fall.

His decision was for the best. He could not stay at McKinley any longer.

* * *

><p><em>2:35 P.M.<em>

_Hey Sebastian, I know it hasn't been a week yet… But I wanted to text you and let you know I can't take it here any longer. Everyone hates me. -Blaine_

_2:39 P.M._

_Blaine, I don't hate you. –Sebastian_

_2:42 P.M._

_I know, but… Everyone else does. At this school. I have had the 'f' word thrown at me multiple times this week. Both of them. Along with being shoved into lockers. –Blaine_

_2:43 P.M._

… _Call me. –Sebastian_

_2:45 P.M._

_I can't. Parents are making me sit in the living room and watch Twilight with them. That's why I'm texting you. Everyone else in my contacts hates me right now. –Blaine_

_2:48 P.M._

_Twilight? Really? Couldn't they pick something better, like Harry Potter? –Sebastian_

_2:49 P.M._

_That's what I was thinking. –Blaine_

_2:51 P.M._

_That's a wasted Saturday afternoon if you ask me. I'd complain to the faculty about that. By the way, my dad's been ignoring me. Did your dad tell you what happened after we left? –Sebastian_

_2:53 P.M._

_No… All I was told is my dad worked it out. Which usually means some sort of fight happened._

_Also, I think they're making me watch this so I learn something. You know, choose between two people. Vampire that sparkles or the werewolf. –Blaine._

_2:54 P.M._

_Assuming I'm the big, strong, hot beast and gay-face is the sparkly fairy? Maybe. I never watched it, so I don't know which one Bella chooses. –Sebastian_

_2:54 P.M._

… _The sparkly fairy… -Blaine_

_2:57 P.M._

… _Oh. Right. Yeah, they're trying to teach you a lesson then. –Sebastian_

_2:59 P.M._

_I've got to go. They want me to pay attention. e.e –Blaine_

_3:00 P.M._

_Okay. –Sebastian_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you sure you want to transfer back to Dalton after the heck we went through to get you out?" Blaine's father asked from the other side of the dinner table. Blaine knew his father was only concerned because he knew Sebastian went to Dalton, he was sure of it.<p>

"Yes, dad. Everyone at McKinley hates me, and nobody is backing me up anymore. I have no friends, and no reason to stay." Blaine answered, keeping his head bowed low.

"… If that's what you feel needs to be done, son. But we're not transferring you back to McKinley again until at least next year, understood?" His father said sternly, looking Blaine in the eyes. "And I'm supposing you're going to want to board there like you did before, even though it's only an hour away?"

"Yes, dad. We aren't that rich. The dorm would pay for itself in the gas money we save." Blaine answered. "And it's less of a hassle."

"Well what about that Sebastian kid? He drives every day, doesn't he?" His dad asked.

"His dad is a businessman, they're rich, Sebastian drives a fast car, and they're closer to Dalton." Blaine retorted, shrugging. "His dad likes to keep him in sight to torture him. He could get a dorm if he wanted to."

"… Alright. Fine. But I was enjoying having you home…" His father said, ending the conversation by standing up and walking into the next room, his mom following suit. Blaine sighed, sitting at the empty kitchen table.

Blaine was going back home.

* * *

><p>"And Blaine Anderson is back at Dalton!" The Warblers greeted as he walked through the doors to the room they used to rehearse. Blaine had never had a better Monday. They all were hugging him, patting his back, and greeting him with warmest regards, while a face stood in the background, watching, thinking, and evaluating the scenario.<p>

Sebastian had forgotten Blaine was lead Warbler. He had also forgotten that now that he was back, surely the council would elect him. He had also forgotten that now that Blaine was back…

Nobody would ever listen to him again.

He would be bossed around like before.

Nobody was afraid of him anymore.

… And when that happened, that was usually when he moved on to the next school…

But he couldn't do that, now could he?

No. He was trapped here.

With Blaine.

With a boyfriend.

Who he was expected not to cheat on.

… _Karma is such a bitch. _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Gosh, I'm just... Wow. Writing this hurt, it really did. I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but writing it was just so much harder. So, so sorry about what happens. Hope my mini-fandom survives._

* * *

><p>It was a cool Wednesday afternoon in the Dalton corridors. The hallways were deserted, all that remained were the students who boarded and were wondering the halls, either heading to Warbler practice or football practice. Blaine Anderson, who had been searching for his missing friend, had dejectedly returned to the Warbler hall in hopes of meeting him there. However, he didn't show.<p>

"Any idea where Sebastian went?" Blaine asked as he was greeted at the doors from the many happy Warblers eager to hear him perform again.

"Does it matter?" He heard Jeff, his old friend who he shared a dorm with last year, exclaim.

"I'm pretty sure he won't be missed." He heard another Warbler, Trent, comment. "He was just a bully anyways."

"Yeah, but guys… Once a Warbler always a Warbler, right?" Blaine added, and all he got were awkward, even scared, stares from his peers. They obviously didn't think of Sebastian as one of them.

"Assholes…" Blaine heard someone mutter from behind him as Sebastian walked in, looking rather pissed. "If you want to talk about me, be discrete." He added, before going over to the couch and sitting down. Blaine sighed, then walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"As I was saying, once a Warbler, always a Warbler. People change, if I might remind you." Blaine said, turning to his friends, who were staring at him in shock as if touching Sebastian meant bad luck. Sebastian just tried to shrug Blaine off aggressively.

"You know what, they're right. I don't belong here." Sebastian said, before standing up and making his way to the doors leading to the hallway. Blaine made to stop him, but he kept walking.

"Sebastian damn it, get back here!" Blaine said as Sebastian dashed out of the doors and down the hallway. Blaine made no attempt to chase him. It was apparent something was on his mind, and he probably needed time to cool down. "Happy?" He said, turning the rest of the Warblers. "He's gone. You better hope he comes back, because I'm only back here because of him. I'd be grateful he's here if I were you." And with that, Blaine left Warbler hall, leaving all the Warblers aghast and strangely horrified at what they had missed.

* * *

><p>Blaine saw Sebastian's car had gone missing from the parking lot, and had assumed he had left to go home. After all, that would have been the easiest thing to do. Run. Simple, no arguing, no points to be made, and ready for a fresh start tomorrow. But there was something horrifyingly strange about everything that was going on. It was almost as if Sebastian was torn between acting how he did around Blaine and acting how he did around his friends. This disturbed Blaine.<p>

It hadn't taken him much time to stride back to the Warbler's hall, even with his shorter legs. He wasn't going to miss his first Warbler practice since his return to Dalton. As he returned to the hall, discussion was already taking place about the leadership. He heard his and Sebastian's name fired multiple times.

"I think Blaine is far more suitable to lead us, his vocals are amazing and his personality is perfect for-" He heard Jeff saying when he walked in. Each and every head in Warbler Hall turned to look at him as silence filled the air.

"Blaine, you're back-" Trent said, looking flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I am. And I still don't see what everyone's problem with Sebastian is." Blaine said, frowning deeply to show his aggravation. "I know he might seem like a total ass, and that's because he is. But he's trying to change… And he needs your help to do it." This seemed to grab the attention of the surrounding Warblers.

"Blaine, he was this close to killing me." Jeff commented holding his pointer and thumb finger close together to imply Sebastian really was about to kill him.

"He called me fat…" Trent added angrily.

"He told me I looked like a Goth who cuts himself, and that I act like one, too…" Nick, the relatively silent raven-haired boy, added. Blaine felt slightly guilty as their looks swept over him. He knew it wasn't like himself to ignore the pleads of the many, but he wasn't ready to lose Sebastian.

"Just… Give him one more chance. Now that I'm back, none of this is going to happen anymore." Blaine said, receiving smiles from several of the Warblers, who were happy with Blaine standing up for them. Others were not so happy that Blaine was also standing up for Sebastian.

"Wait a second, you are just expecting us to open our arms and welcome back Sebastian?" Thad, one of the most serious Warblers, commented. He stood up from his location on the couch to walk over to Blaine. "And you're also just expecting us to let you be lead Warbler again? Blaine, that would be great if we could, but the council has to decide on it first." He smirked apologetically, his black gelled hair similar to Blaine's, absorbed a streak of sunlight from the window.

"And what makes you think they won't?" Blaine asked innocently, eyes softening.

"We like the fact you see the best in people, Blaine. But I think most of us agree spending time with Sebastian is taking a toll on you." He replied, almost saying sorry with his eyes.

"But… We've only really known each other for two weeks-"

"We'll wait for the council to decide." He answered, nodding, and sitting back down. Blaine sighed. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>No, Sebastian didn't go home. That would be the last place he would go, for certain. At first he was unsure about leaving Dalton, but he knew his dad was at work, so he didn't have to worry about getting home in time. Therefore, he set off to Scandals. It wasn't exactly his favorite place to go after the last bar fight he got into, but it was still a sanctuary away from home. He wondered if it was even open this early.<p>

After walking through the door, he sat down at a table, and just sat, thinking. Now that Blaine was back in the Warblers, now, after he had begged him to come back, he wasn't sure he had made the right decision. He knew Blaine wouldn't let him bully the others around; things would never go his way again. He could easily blackmail Blaine, but why? Why blackmail him when he was trying to help him? Could he even bring himself to do it? But then again, why not? Sebastian was already done for; he was practically destined to become a fugitive. He hated himself for thinking of Blaine at that moment, for thinking about the bright future and possibilities the other boy still had. And then his thoughts turned dully to himself, and the future he saw ahead. It was full of tons of nothingness, it was full of hateful glares, no friends, being dumped on the street; and for some reason he had a fleeting image in his head of a little girl on a park bench, a black cat rubbing against her leg, asking him if he was a hobo. And he remembered, quite pristinely, how he had agreed that he was, in fact, a hobo. Because let's face it, was that not the destiny he was headed towards?

He snapped backed to reality when an older man sat down at the same table across from him.

"You look concerned, deep in thought. You also look like you're in high school, which means you shouldn't be here, but I'll ignore that for now." He heard the man say, voice gruff from age. He looked about forty. Sebastian recognized him as the owner of the place, who he had seen once before when he made an announcement last fall about people getting behind the wheel of a car after drinking. Sebastian had chosen to avoid him as much as he could since he was underage. "Go on," he urged after a moment of silence. "What's botherin' you?"

"Just… Troubles…" He said nonchalantly, trying to force himself to sound older than he was, not wanting to just let it out that he was, in fact, underage.

"Look kid, I see you around here all the time. I think I've noticed that you're way underage, you don't have to pull that voice on me. I can't tell you how many people come in here with fake ID's now a days, it's almost scary how many gay high scholars there are in Lima. Anyways, onwards with the conversation, I've never seen you so down. Every time you come here you're giddy and happy, and usually hanging out with some guy who's wasted to the point he thinks you're his age."

"Yeah… Yeah, I know…" Sebastian sighed, then cleared his throat to speak normally. "It's just… School, boy troubles…" Sebastian said, trying to wave the man off. He just kind of nodded.

"Yeah, we've all been there. What kind of boy troubles you havin'?"

"Just… He… I… I don't know. Like you said, every time I come here I have a new guy… But this one… It's just… He's… I don't know, too nice, too vulnerable, and I don't know why but…"

"…But you trust him." The other man finished, smirking. "I've been in your shoes, kid. Screwing around, same shit, different night. Then I finally found this one man- God, he sure turned me around. It was like, one day the sun went down and never came up, then he came along and… Yeah, and look where I am now. I know you probably hear it a lot, but kid, it really does get better for you. It really does." And with that, he smiled, and without looking back or telling him anything else, the man stood up and walked away into the crowd of men everywhere. Sebastian wanted to believe him, he really did. But then he thought, again, of Blaine.

Whom he had stolen from Kurt. And he remembered again, everything that happened, all the unexplainable hell he had went through. Oh, he couldn't ever go back to Dalton, he could never face it all, it was far too embarrassing.

But he knew he had too.

* * *

><p>Thursday had fallen, and Blaine found himself trudging through the halls alone, yet again, in search for Sebastian. He knew lacrosse practiced on Thursdays, and he knew that he had to stay for that because they had a competition arising soon. He needed to ask him something. He walked until he came across the gymnasium, where he saw other kids on the team sitting, but no sign of Sebastian.<p>

Finally, about five minutes later, he saw the unmistakable sunken eyes of a Sebastian Smythe who had been drinking the previous night.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Blaine asked, desperate for information since Sebastian had refused to text or call him the previous night.

"Hell. Hell happened. No, I don't want to talk about it, no, I don't want you chewing my ear off, and no, I am not coming to that stupid Welcome-The-New-Lead-Warbler-Blaine-Freaking-Anderson party the Warblers are throwing tomorrow. I've got a hangover and I really don't want to listen to anything but silence right now. Hell, why am I even at freaking lacrosse practice? You know what, you're right, I shouldn't. I'm going home." Sebastian randomly said all at once, then turned around to leave.

"Sebastian, wait, what-" Blaine tried to interrogate before Sebastian left.

"Don't expect me to be here tomorrow. I'll probably be doing the usual dosage of pity-me drugs." Sebastian said as he trotted away. Blaine sighed, close to tears already. He knew Sebastian needed time before he could recover, but it hurt his ears what he heard, it hurt him to know that while he was celebrating, Sebastian was going to probably be high off his mind and drunk, internally killing himself whether he knew it or not. Blaine couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Sebastian overdosing, but he hoped he was smart enough not to take too much of whatever he was ingesting…

* * *

><p>Sebastian was happy in a weird way. He had feigned severe illness by vomiting after eating breakfast, which was the only reason his dad permitted him to stay home. As usual when he was staying home ill, his father put a lock on his door to keep him from getting into trouble or messing up the house, leaving him non-perishable foods for lunch and dinner if he chose to eat them. Sebastian didn't mind, however. He had brought all he needed to his room the night before, all he needed to put him in his happy place. He even brought a knife in case he hungered for blood from his own veins, which, surprisingly, relieved more pain than it brought. Blaine had not been permitted to see the scars under his boxers, the only place he could comfortable cut himself without anyone ever knowing. Sure, it was excruciatingly painful just to walk with the scars there, but he felt safe, and no one important would ever know. After the door on his room was locked, he walked over into the bathroom connected to his room to look in the mirror, and saw his unruly brown hair stuck to his face, he eyes glistening with some lost longing that only he himself knew. He sighed before returning to his room. Every time he played with himself like this, he always got hurt, and he knew it. But the pain afterwards was worth it, both emotionally and physically, and right now he needed that. He needed it more than ever.<p>

He removed his shirt and threw it out into the corner, then promptly lay himself down on his bed. He hated the idea of being this vulnerable, but he knew he was safe. Entirely safe. As he popped open the first beer of many, he thought of Blaine, and thought of his friends, and the consequences all his actions brought to them. But now was not the time for this worry. Now was the time for fun.

* * *

><p>He had not known how long it had been, as he dosed in and out of consciousness, the beer bottled empty on the floor, cigarette box empty, along with various other things that lay empty, the blood still on his legs, the bloodied knife on his night stand. His dad would not be home until at least 1:00 A.M., which was why Sebastian was left with food that currently remained untouched. He felt horrible, but content. He glanced at his clock in the dimly lit room to realize it was about 11:00 at night, and he banged his head hard against his head board on purpose to knock himself out again, anything to escape again into his dream world. All it did, however, was knock him back into reality, the voices kept creeping louder and louder. He knew he must still be high.<p>

_Sebastian… Sebastian, hey, look at this-_

_You like playing with your dick, huh? Another round? I'd like that._

_What are you doing? You have things to do._

_Stop scaring him, guys._

Sebastian groaned at the last voice, recognizing it as Blaine's.

_Sebastian, what are you doing? Are you okay?_

And then he heard the taunting of the other students, his fellow Warblers after Blaine had returned and the tables turned.

_I hate you._

_You're going to pay now that our leader is back!_

_You're going to be so sorry the council ever elected you._

_You were never a Warbler, we don't need you!_

_Everyone hates you Sebastian, why don't you just realize that and curl up in a little corner and die?_

Sebastian knew they were all right. That was the unfortunate thing. They were right, and it hurt. Then again, the voices of his past as he felt himself falling into something like a slumber, halfway conscious, halfway dreaming, and he felt it coming on again, the horrible visions he always had when he did this, when he treated himself to what he thought was his only therapy-

"_You're such a screw up!"_

"_Faggot!"_

"_Get out of my way, queer."_

"_How could you do that to me, son? How could you lie to me like that, and tell me you're gay?"_

"_Ball-sucker!" _

"_SHUT UP!" Sebastian shouted, against his will. He was swirling down farther and farther through his memories, from bad to worse, from good to better, everything that had taunted him his whole life…_

"_Tyler… Tyler…! Oh God, I'm gonna…" He could hear himself talking distantly, the joyful screams of pleasure, the heat from another body, his first taste of sex, but it all seemed so far away, just out of his reach…_

"_Sebastian, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He heard his mother's voice call for him. Then Tyler's…_

"_Sebastian… I promise you, if we stay together, neither of us will ever face them alone. As long as we have each other, we're complete, and we don't need them." He saw the boys smiling face, the warmth of his hands on his own. _

"_I'll never leave you…" He tried to respond, but could feel his grip run slack when he saw it again. The hospital bed. The coffin. His parents. Gone again. "Come back… Come back…!"A spiral of childhood memories, he watched himself as a little boy, running around the park playset, having a blast. Exploring the sandbox, sliding down the slides, scraping his knee and having his mother bandage it for him… The soft, lovely smell of fresh spring flowers wafted his face, met by the crisp chill of winter breeze. He felt the wind in his hair as he sped down the road on his bike, his parents close behind…_

"_You're never alone."_

"_Always loved…"_

"_Never forgotten…"_

"_Never leaving…" _

"…_Wake up."_

He felt his heart throbbing in his chest, his strength leaving him, the tears stinging in his eyes. It was a blurry, black mess, but the dream was real. All of it. It had felt so real. He felt helpless as he cried, as he sobbed, as he truly realized where he was, how far he'd gotten. He just let the tears keep flowing. He was haunted for life. Nobody could help him get rid of his past.

Not even Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the dorms of Dalton…<em>

The music was inevitably loud, it was nearly midnight, but the Warblers seemed not to care. They were throwing a party in honor of Blaine's return. Of course, it had to be held on a Friday, because when the Warblers party, they party hard. Blaine explained he had invited Sebastian, but he had chosen not to show for "unapparent reasons". Blaine was definitely enjoying his time back.

"You know what's funny?" Jeff shouted to him as he sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

"Yeah, what?" Blaine replied, shouting over the music.

"Sebastian didn't show. I thought for sure with the opportunity of having you here he'd be here in a heartbeat." Jeff said, looking around, as if expecting Sebastian to burst through the crowd any minute.

"It's almost midnight, Jeff. I don't think you need to worry about him showing up anymore." Blaine answered, shrugging guiltily.

"If you say so. You know, I bet if Wes were here, Sebastian would never be lead Warbler. He's too brutal. Now that you're back, I don't think we'll have to worry about it." Jeff added, still looking around nervously. Blaine sighed mentally. Was that why Sebastian was hiding? Was he afraid Blaine would take over? Blaine felt a vibrating in his pocket.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call." Blaine pulled out his phone and saw Sebastian's name flash on his screen.

"Speak of the devil. You might want to go out in the hallway, it's not as loud." Jeff said, standing up and leaving. Blaine followed his advice, stepping out of the Warbler hall into the dark and moonlit hallway.

"…Hello?" Blaine asked nervously, not sure why Sebastian was calling him at this hour.

"… I can't do it. I just… I can't." He heard Sebastian desperately sobbing into the phone. Blaine wasn't even sure it was Sebastian; it sounded like a scared little boy.

"Sebastian… What are you talking about?" Blaine asked tentatively, walking farther down the dark corridor to get away from the noise.

"I hate it… You have _no _idea… And I thought you should be the first to know… God, Blaine, I'm so, so sorry I did this to you…" Sebastian sobbed harder. Blaine could easily compare him to a little school girl right now.

"Sebastian, what…?"

"Screw life. It just isn't worth it."

"What are you talking-"

"I'm sorry we'll never get to speak again-"

"Sebastian?"

"I'm going to be with my boyfriend. I'm killing myself."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><em>AN: As a side note, because I want to make it very clear Sebastian is still considered a villan in my story, whether it is apparent or not, you should NEVER do what Sebastian did to himself, under any circumstances. You can clearly see the consequences here. If you or a friend (or even an acquaintance) are going through ANYTHING similar to what Sebastian is going through (Cutting, drug abuse, etc.) then please, please contact someone. I don't care if it's a parent, a teacher, or heck, even me, because I would love to listen to people and give them a helping hand. Just please, if you were reading this and thinking, "God, Sebastian is having the time of his life! I should try that!" Please, please don't. It isn't as fun as it sounds at all. I probably won't be able to include it in my fic, but drug abuse is a very, very serious predicament, and the consequences can be fatal after just one use. Sebastian is a story character, please keep that in mind, and never do anything he would do. Including committing suicide. You have so, so much to live for, your future always has a bright path, no matter how dark it might seem now, and I want you to know right now, people love you. If you're reading this, I love you, I really do, I appreciate you and do not judge you at all for who you are, and there are others out there like me. Never give up on life, no matter how hopeless or easy it seems to leave; keep going, I promise, it really does get better._

_I had the idea in mind that Sebastian would try and kill himself since I first started pursuing the art of writing this fic, but the whole David Karofsky scene in the last Glee episode is what prompted me, what made me realize that it is an issue that needs to be brought to attention._ _Stay strong, live life, and hold no regrets. :) With the greatest regards of love, ~LoveTheLegend_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Dear me, I haven't uploaded in awhile! Sorry to keep you on your toes. And what's probably even more disappointing is that I won't be updating for awhile. (I apologize for this :( ). Also, I started a new fanfiction, so I also have to keep up with that, and then there's school, and ugh, sorry ^.^ I'll see what I can do over my spring break. Hopefully I'll be able to do some work on the next chapter, and then you poor people won't have to wait to see what happens._

****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Blaine's feet were flying across the floor faster than they had ever run. Blaine, who was dreadfully tired, was instantly refueled by the adrenaline pumping through his heart at the thought of what Sebastian had just said to him. Blaine wasn't fond of the idea of breaking and entering, but he would do what had to be done to save this boy.

The only problem was Sebastian's house was half an hour away.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-_

"Kurt!" He randomly said as he buckled himself into his car. Kurt was his only hope, he was the only one who could possibly get there in time- God, he hoped Kurt was still willing. He pulled out his cell phone and was dialing Kurt's number as he backed out of Dalton's boarding parking lot.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine said in pure panic and desperation.

"Bl… Blaine, what the hell?" Kurt said muffled and groggy.

"Kurt, God, oh my God, help-" Blaine said, unable to stop the tears from falling and nearly hyperventilating. "It's- It's Sebastian! He- Kurt!" Blaine said, now just sputtering nonsense.

"Blaine! Calm down!" Kurt commanded, sounding more aware. "What about Sebastian?"

"He's- He's threatened to commit suicide… Kurt, I can't get there in time, I'm a half an hour away, he lives at 0678 West Windsor Street, you need to get there as fast as you can, Kurt-"

"I'm on my way, I'm putting you on speakerphone when I drive." Kurt said sternly.

"Thank you, Kurt, please hurry-" Blaine said, still crying desperately.

"What did you say his address was again?"

"0678 West Windsor Street, it's a couple miles down from my house-"

"Alright, calm down Blaine, you're going to have a heart attack."

"Kurt, Sebastian could die-"

"Exactly, and I'd rather we try to keep the death limit as low as possible tonight! Calm DOWN!" Kurt commanded strictly to Blaine incessant sobs. Kurt listened as Blaine set the phone to speakerphone and laid it down onto the seat next to him, just as Kurt had done. Blaine's cries were thwarted out by the motor from the car as it sped down the highway, about ten miles over the speed limit.

* * *

><p>Kurt was unaware of his own thoughts as he, too, drove quickly down the road to the address he was provided. He could barely register what Blaine had even said to him. Sebastian, committing suicide? One of the most proud gay teens he'd ever known, attending a non-bullying school, committing suicide? How could the thought even cross Sebastian's mind? Kurt didn't know Sebastian very well, but from what he'd seen of him he had pretty much everything he'd ever want, so Kurt couldn't see a possible reason. Was Blaine toying with him? Was this some sort of prank that Sebastian and Blaine cooked up? But then again, why would Blaine joke about something as serious as suicide?<p>

Kurt pulled into the driveway of what he presumed to be the Smythe's house.

"I'm here, Blaine, I'm-"

"Hurry, Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, still apparently in tears. Kurt quickly ran up to the front door and tried the handle, but as suspected, it was locked.

"Blaine, it's locked-"

"Break the door down!"

"Blaine, I can't do that, I'm not that strong-"

"Then… Ugh… Knock!"

"Blaine, seriously?"

"Check under his door mat!" Blaine finally screeched relentlessly, incapable of logical thinking anymore. Kurt did as he said, but to no avail.

"There's no place to hide a key, Blaine-"

"Go around to the back of his house, you'll have to climb the fence, I know his dad keeps it locked, go up to his back door, it's made entirely of glass, if you took a lawn chair you could break it open-"

"Blaine, you can't just break-"

"KURT, SEBASTIAN COULD DIE!" Blaine screamed in reply, not allowing Kurt to finish. Kurt did as he was told, and after a slight struggle to climb the high fence, he made it around to the glass door in the back.

"We're in luck, his dad left the back screen door open, all I have to do is break the screen-"

"Hurry up!" Blaine said desperately, then looked down at his phone as it flashed. "Shit, Kurt, my battery is-" But Blaine was cut off promptly, leaving Kurt in silence. Kurt, using his foot, kicked in the screen door (which apparently wasn't attached right, because instead of breaking the whole screen fell inward) and entered the house. Kurt wasn't sure where Sebastian's room was, and he didn't want to call out and scare Sebastian. Kurt hurried around the house, and then up the stairs, only to be confronted by crying. Kurt looked to the right where it was coming from, and then quickly went over to the door, and lightly tried opening the handle. It was locked from the outside, padlocked to be precise, but the key was nowhere around him. He had no choice but to attract the other boy's attention, so he lightly knocked on the door. The crying stopped.

"… Sebastian…?" Kurt asked weakly. He was instantly confronted with a huge _BANG_ on the door, which scared the living shit out of Kurt, and sent him flailing backwards with a muted yelp.

"GET. THE FUCK. AWAY!" Sebastian screamed, his voice oddly contorted and slurred. Kurt heard Sebastian's body hit the floor. "FUCKING KNIFE AND I KNOW USE IT HOW!" Sebastian commented again, this time making it very apparent he wasn't exactly capable of coherent speech. '_What the hell had he done to himself?_' Kurt wondered.

"Sebastian, who are you talking to?" Kurt asked, trying to sound soothing as he could. He could hear Sebastian starting to sob again.

"M… Mom? Is that… You?" He asked, finally seeming to break down in his own sobs. Kurt had never heard Sebastian in such a tangent, and it made him wonder if this was why Blaine converted to him. Kurt wasn't sure what to do, play along or not?

"Sebastian… Are you okay?" Kurt asked, avoiding his question.

"No… Never okay…" He commented, slurring gruffly, no longer sounding like some crazy person.

"What happened?" Kurt asked quietly, approaching the door again, where he assumed Sebastian was.

"I… I did it again… I'm so freaking sorry… I… I didn't mean to, it's just… I…" Sebastian stuttered awkwardly, and Kurt could tell from the cracks in his voice he was crying.

"Did what, honey?" Kurt asked awkwardly, trying to sound mother-like rather than full of malice.

"It… You know…" Sebastian said. "What I did before… When they tried to… You know…" Sebastian added, almost trusting that whoever he was talking to did know.

"No, I don't know, Sebastian."

"Yes you do. Don't you remember, mom? When it got so bad, and then…"

"Sebastian. You have to explain it to me."

"… I would relieve the pain…?"

"But how?"

"… Who are you?" He finally asked suspiciously.

"I'm Kurt, from school." He answered.

"… Blaine … He…?"

"Yes, he sent me here."

"I thought he wouldn't be able to reach me…"

"Well, he cares about you. Actually, I care about you. Sebastian, were you actually going to… You know…?"

"I still am, and you can't stop me. You'll just have the joy of listening. I… I have a knife…" Sebastian said unsurely, as if he was still pondering it.

"You don't have to kill yourself. Please don't, and please don't make me listen. Where does your dad keep the key to your room?"

"With him… Hold on." Sebastian shuffled away from the door, then returned and passed two bobby pins under the crack. "Know how to pick a lock?"

"Um… Not really…"

"Oh. Too bad then." Sebastian said, pretty much implying he wasn't going to help Kurt. Kurt tried putting one of the bobby pins in the padlock, but to no avail.

"Can I have a hint?" Kurt asked promisingly.

"No. I'll give you ten minutes, then I'm going to leave you." Sebastian said. Kurt sighed inwardly. Blaine wouldn't be here by then.

"Sebastian, please…"

"I've made my decision."

"Sebastian, think about your future, and not just that, think about Blaine, how do you think he feels right now?"

"You only have 8 minutes now."

"Sebastian, what's been bothering you lately?" Kurt finally asked, knowing there was no way he could pick the padlock on the door, especially since Sebastian seemed to be incapable of counting minutes correctly. Just then Kurt's phone rang, and he picked it up to see that it was an unknown number calling.

"Kurt?" He heard Blaine ask.

"Blaine, how do you pick a lock with two bobby pins?" Kurt asked restlessly, knowing Blaine could be his only chance.

"Um… Well, first I think you take one of them and bend it at a ninety degree angle, then insert that part into the lock…" Blaine explained nervously. "Kurt, you're not still trying to get into his house, are you?"

"No, no, I'm trying to break open his bedroom door; his dad put a padlock on it." Kurt explained quickly.

"5 Minutes." He heard Sebastian's voice on the other end of the door. _This isn't reasonable._

"I'm putting you on speakerphone." Kurt said, then set his phone on the ground. "Okay, I've got the first bobby pin in…"

"Alright, then just… Shake it around, I think, and try and pull the lock open…" Blaine said exasperated. Kurt tried the technique, but to no avail.

"It's not working, Blaine…" Kurt said, almost near tears himself. He heard Sebastian sigh heavily from the other side of the door.

"This is what happens when you don't pay attention to what I say, Anderson." Sebastian randomly threw out. Kurt heard Blaine swear from the other end of the line.

"That's right, you were telling me how to pick a lock, weren't you…" Blaine said, almost reminiscing. "Alright… Hold on, hold on-" Blaine said, before apparently turning away from the phone and shouting at some random disembodied voice over the phone, which seemed to be approaching closer as it talked incoherently.

"Alright, are you listening closely?" He heard some random stranger announce over the phone.

"Y-Yes…" Kurt said nervously.

"Alright, you have the first bent bobby pin in, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good. Bend open the other bobby pin and put it in, too."

"Alright…"

"It probably won't come open on your first try, don't panic, but try shaking it now."

Kurt did as instructed, but when pulled the lock down, nothing happened.

"It's not working…"

"Try again." The stranger's voice said calmly, so Kurt tried again. The lock clicked as he yanked it down, but just as he was about to inform them that it worked, the line dropped dead. It must have been a pay phone, and they ran out of money. Kurt heard Sebastian sigh from the other side of the door. Kurt removed the padlock, then gently turned the handle and tried pushing open the door, but Sebastian was leaning on it.

"Sebastian… Please let me in…"

Kurt heard Sebastian sliding off to the side, and Kurt slowly inched the door open, not expecting at all what he saw. Kurt walked in and closed the door behind him. The room was a mess, there was laundry everywhere, the bookshelf toppled over on the floor. The bedside lamp was broken into pieces and lying on the floor. There were blood stains on the carpet where it appeared Sebastian had walked, and the blood trail leading up to his bed, staining it deeply through. Kurt felt sickened at the thought of what Sebastian could have been doing. The air was musty and filled with the unmistakable smell of pot and cigarette smoke, and when Kurt finally looked down at Sebastian after taking in the room, the sight that greeted him was not pleasant.

"…Hey…" Kurt said, kneeling down on the floor next to Sebastian, whose eyes were dilated and firmly fixed on the carpet. He bore no clothes but his boxers that were also stained a horrific ruby red, his hair a complete and total matted mess.

"… Hey." Sebastian croaked, not breaking eye contact with the carpet.

"Rough… Rough night?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yeah…" Sebastian said, finally turning his head away, apparently trying to hide the ever-so-obvious tears in his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Kurt said in an inquiring tone, trying to catch Sebastian's eye.

"I don't want to talk to you." He said, now putting his arm up to his face.

"You want to talk to Blaine?"

"I want you to get out of me house and let me die." Kurt hadn't noticed it until now, but Sebastian was true to his word; he had a knife sitting next to him. Not just any knife, but a carving knife, one that looked plenty capable of piercing skin.

"I'm not going to do that." Kurt said, changing his position from kneeling to sitting. "Sebastian, a long time ago, before I even met Blaine, I used to think that I was alone in this world, that I truthfully didn't deserve to be on this planet, that I was wrong for being who I was. But when I met Blaine, he changed all that. Give him a chance, Sebastian. As naïve as he may seem half of the time, he _will_ accept you. And if he does… I guess I will too." Kurt said, then smiled politely at Sebastian. Sebastian didn't bother to return the smile.

"You hate me."

"No, Sebastian, I don't."

"I stole your boyfriend, and you just said that he-"

"-He helped me. Blaine helped me, Sebastian, and he'll help you too. I was convinced you were stronger than me, Sebastian. You never showed any signs of… Of _this._" Kurt pointed out, frowning.

"… Surprise…" Sebastian said sarcastically, smirking a little. That gave Kurt hope.

"So do you want to wait until Blaine gets here…?" Kurt asked politely.

"… I think so, yes…" Sebastian answered, nodding slightly.

"Alright. Can I have the knife, Sebastian?" Kurt asked gently, trying not to push him too far. Sebastian picked up the knife and held it for a second. Kurt tensed his muscles preparing for the worst.

"Why…?" He asked, whispering.

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

Sebastian nodded, but made no move to hand the knife to Kurt. Kurt could almost see the contemplation in his eyes. He didn't move. Sebastian slowly, but surely, began handing the knife in Kurt's direction. Kurt moved slowly out to grab it from him, Sebastian finally making eye contact with him. Kurt saw a flash in Sebastian's eye, but before Kurt could register what it had meant and react, the knife was swiftly brought back, blade almost expertly turned back to Sebastian, and before Kurt could register what happened, the knife slashed through Sebastian's throat.

And then, there was blood.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Oh look, what's that? It's the plot line swirling down the toilet! Haha no, but really, this chapter dissatisfies me. However, it has laid out the foundation for the rest of the story. I might include some smut later, if that's alright with you guys. And the reason I have the exponents wrote out in words is because I can't write exponents as exponents with this site. :( Anyways, happy reading! (and please don't leave yet, I promise I'll work harder to make it better D: )_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Oh God!" Kurt screeched out, jumping for Sebastian, trying to cover the wound with his hands and apply pressure to the slash on Sebastian's neck. Kurt could have sworn the other boy was smiling as he did this. It was impossible to hold the tears in; Sebastian very well might only have two or three minutes left to live. As Kurt tried to hold Sebastian's neck closed, he reached out for his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Help! I need an ambulance, he- he slashed his throat open-" Kurt said hysterically, unable to process anything going on.

"Where are you?" The female operator's voice cooed.

"0678 West Windsor Street, I think, the doors locked, oh God he's bleeding everywhere-"

"Ma'am, please relax, an ambulance has been dispatched. Where was he cut?" Kurt ignored the ma'am comment from the operator in his hysteria.

"His throat, he cut himself-"

"Is he conscious?"

"Hold on-" Kurt said, dropping his phone on accident, Kurt put his hand to Sebastian's quickly paling face "Sebastian? Sebastian?"

"Let... Let go..." He mumbled. Sebastian looked almost pleading when he said it, probably because he was in pain, and wanted it to be over…

"Never… You've got to stay with me, Sebastian, please…" Kurt said, grabbing his phone and managing to hit the speakerphone button. He desperately tried to apply more pressure as blood soaked through his hands.

"How much blood has he lost?" The operator asked.

"I don't know, a lot!" Kurt shouted, tears spilling from his own eyes. "How much longer?"

"Not too long now, keep him conscious. As long as he's conscious we know he still has time."

"I can see… See it…" Sebastian mumbled, looking off in the distance.

"Sebastian, don't, please-"

"He wants me to come home, Kurt…."

"Stop speaking nonsense!" Kurt shouted, sobbing harder than ever. He heard the faint noise of an ambulance siren in the distance.

"Let go…" Sebastian mumbled, eyelids fluttering shut.

"Stay awake! Stay awake!" Kurt shouted. The operator remained silent as the sirens grew louder. Kurt shook Sebastian gently by his neck, but he didn't respond. His face was pastel white in the dim, low lighting. The operator took this chance to start asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Kurt… Kurt Hummel, and this is Sebastian Smythe…" Kurt said between sobs, still trying to rock Sebastian awake. Finally Kurt heard the ambulance stopping outside the door, and eventually people breaking the lock on the front door. Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs, the high-pitch shrill noise enough to lure them all to the room, and even to shake Sebastian awake long enough for him to look around in terror, then pass out again. The police kicked open the door to Sebastian's room, and quickly followed by them were the medics, taking Sebastian out of Kurt's arms and placing him on a stretcher, quickly rushing him back out of the house. Meanwhile, the police picked up Kurt, and dragged him out of the house as well. They were both piled into the ambulance, Sebastian on a gurney and Kurt off to the side, watching as the medics went to work resealing Sebastian's throat as the ambulance took off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up to the driveway of the Smythe household, not sure what to expect, but hoping that Sebastian was at least alive. What he was greeted by worried him.<p>

He parked out in the street and quickly ran up to the flashing lights from the police cars, only to be confronted by a policeman holding a gun to Blaine's face. Blaine put his hands up and backed away.

"State your name and age!" He heard the police bellow, and Blaine jumped.

"Blaine Anderson, 17! Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked immediately. The police looked confused as he brought down his gun.

"You know the people who were involved here?"

"Both of them are close friends, now where are they?" Blaine asked surreptitiously.

"They're both at the hospital, I'm not allowed to say anything more." Now that Blaine was out of the shock of having a gun pointed his face, he could see a young, and probably new to the job, policeman, with indefinite green eyes and hair like sand at a beach.

"They're both alive?" Blaine asked, now frowning in question.

"One of them we know for sure, the other we aren't. We are going to need to talk to you-" But before the man could finish, Blaine bolted back to his car and shoved the keys roughly into the ignition. Off to the hospital he went.

* * *

><p>The drive was short, for thankfully the Smythe house wasn't too far away from the hospital. Blaine felt like a madman as he rushed into the hospital, hitting the front desk hard on accident for inability to slow down, and quickly asked for Sebastian Smythe.<p>

"I'm sorry, we don't have a Sebastian Smythe here." The woman answered politely.

"No, he just came in from an ambulance, I need to know if he's okay-"

"Oh, him, I'm afraid he's in critical condition, you can't see him right now-"

"Blaine!" Blaine heard Kurt's unmistakable high pitched voice calling him from across the empty lobby. Blaine was horrified when he saw him; his hands were drenched in dark blood, his outfit forever ruined by the ruby stain. Blaine wasn't sure how Kurt knew he was down here, but Blaine quickly ran over to him anyway.

"Where…?" Blaine asked unable to finish the question. Kurt signaled for him to follow and the boys began running down the stark white hallways, Kurt in the lead and Blaine following close behind. Kurt made abrupt turns until they finally ended up in the Emergency Room, Kurt quickly weaving through the hallways yet again like a graceful gazelle. Finally they stopped in front of a door, and Kurt stopped Blaine from opening it.

"First of all, Blaine, I want you to know I am going to hate you forever for this. Secondly, I do believe if Sebastian dies here I'm going to have to move out of Lima forever, and you, my friend, are royally _fucked._ So you better pray that that boy lives." Kurt muttered, out of breath. Blaine knew Kurt meant what he said.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, not daring enter the room.

"He… He slit his own throat." Kurt said simply, turning his head away.

"No shit, what else happened?" Blaine inquired, rushing. He didn't want to sound mean, but he needed to know.

"He… We talked for awhile, then when he was about to hand me his knife, he just… He turned it around and stabbed himself…" Kurt said.

"Did you get into his bedroom?"

"Yes, I did. The doctor in the ambulance said if I hadn't been in there to stop the blood he probably would have died before they got there…"

"So… Well, what about you, are you alright?" Blaine fumbled, meeting Kurt's oceanic gaze.

"Yeah… A bit shocked, but other than that… Yeah… Carol and Burt are going to be here soon to pick me up. I get to go home tonight and then the police want to question me… They probably want you, too…"

"I'll work that out later." Blaine answered, nodding.

"… Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"… Sebastian… Was he acting weird at all before… Before this?" Kurt asked. Blaine felt like a cinder block had dropped on his heart. Sebastian _had _been acting over-aggressive lately.

"He was… A lot meaner. But I don't know why. I think it might have something to do with the Warblers…" Blaine said, shaking his head.

"You should talk to him. It seems like you're the only one who can get through to him anymore… Good luck, Blaine." Kurt said, and made to turn away and go back to the lobby.

"Kurt, wait…" Blaine said, stopping Kurt in his tracks, causing him to turn around. "I… I made a mistake. I made a huge, huge mistake, Kurt… If it weren't for me, Sebastian wouldn't be here, neither would you. I just wanted to say I'm so, so sorry, Kurt, and… I don't blame you if you hate me."

"Yeah." Kurt replied simply, then continued out. Blaine slumped against the wall, then slid down until he was sitting. For some odd unexplainable reason, his heart felt horribly heavy at Kurt's almost contemptuous reply. Anyhow, he would still wait until Sebastian awoke, no matter what. But it was nearly two in the morning, and as uncomfortable as he was, Blaine's eyelids drooped drearily as his breathing heaved slower and slower, until he was no longer conscious.

* * *

><p>It was horrifying, absolutely horrifying waking up under the bleached white walls, the stench of antiseptic filling his nostrils. Sebastian felt unaware of where he was, as if all of it was just an elaborate dream. What had happened? Sebastian wiggled his fingers and looked around. He remembered absolutely nothing at all right now. Who was he? Why was he here? Better yet, where <em>was <em>here? He tried to move his neck to look around, but an excruciating pain shot through him when he did. Oh. He was in a hospital. And he must be hurt. But why? All of a sudden a man in a white lab coat with silver-blonde hair walked in the room, smiling at him.

"He's conscious again. Did you want to try to speak to him this time?" The strange man called out of the room. One of the most handsome men he had ever seen appeared in the doorway. He was buff, but looked elegant as he trotted almost with trepidation into the room, curly raven-colored hair slightly messy and eyes dark with lack of sleep.

"Sebastian?" He said, smiling at him. He moved over and sat down next to him, picking up his hand on the bed. It felt nice.

"Who are you?" He felt himself whisper hoarsely, and it hurt when he did. The other man frowned and turned to the man that Sebastian assumed was a doctor.

"Why doesn't he remember me?" The black-haired boy asked, perplexed.

"He… He has a bit of a severe case of amnesia. It's not from loss of blood; he would be in critical condition even if he hadn't partially slit his throat. It's a miracle he's alive with as much drugs as he had in his system. I'm surprised he even remembers how to talk." The doctor said, frowning. "He probably won't remember anything for awhile, but it doesn't look like its permanent."

"_What happened?"_ Sebastian whispered even hoarser. Apparently he had slit his own throat…? Why would he do that?

"Sebastian…" The dark haired man turned to him, looking sympathetic. "What do you remember?"

"I… Nothing." Sebastian answered honestly, frowning even deeper.

"Does the name Blaine Anderson ring a bell?" The dark-haired boy asked. Sebastian closed his eyes as if contemplating the question.

"That's you." He answered glancing over at Blaine. He felt his cheeks flush from earlier thoughts.

"Yup." Blaine answered, smiling warmly and squeezing Sebastian's hand. The doctor nodded perceptively and walked out of the room.

"… I'm sorry." Sebastian answered once the other man had left.

"For what?" Blaine asked, eyes filled with hope.

"I… I do sort of remember now, I was trying to kill myself… But that's all I remember." Sebastian answered solemnly, glancing away with his eyes, for he could not move his neck. Blaine squeezed his hand even tighter. "I… I don't know why I would do that…"

"You're loved. Just remember that, Sebastian. I hope you get better… But you should rest." Blaine replied, nodding.

"Wait- Blaine, I-"

"Goodnight, Sebastian." And with that, the black-haired boy stood and exited the room. Sebastian's hand felt cold again.

* * *

><p><em>Neurotic faces flooded the scene, blurring together in the middle of nothingness, as smiles and angered shouts came from disembodied heads. There were shocking flashes of green and blue, blurred together with a black center; the smiling face, laughter arising, a bittersweet memory Sebastian had long forgotten. The sun shone down, it was a hot June afternoon, and the sprinkler system was running and he was running back and forth, letting the icy-blue water touch him all over his body. The cold, sheer liquid turned into a warm embrace as he ran into his mother's arms. Was that his mother? Did he have a mother? He couldn't remember, but the memory felt so real that it couldn't have been false. He felt the soft, blue-green eyes stare into his own, and the warmth they emitted was so comforting and welcoming he couldn't help but let the warmth in. At once the welcoming sense faded, and the loving gaze was replaced by a fiery green that Sebastian knew was all too familiar. He couldn't place it, even with the flowing blonde hair coifed neatly like a business man's, but he knew the gaze meant danger. Hate. It spoke hate. He felt sudden pain as blood splattered to the white ceramic tiles of the kitchen, the ruby color standing out like rose petals on snow. Sebastian had to do all he could to not cry as he realized that green-eyed man had cut him across the chest. He watched as blood was soaked up through the shirt.<em>

"_Faggot!"_

_And the scene changed again. This time, a hand reached out for him from a face of dark curls and hazel-green eyes. It was a light in the dark, a warmth in the cold-_

"_Sebastian…" The voice cooed at him. And the scene changed again, to the future now. He was old, and he was alone. He was dying, he could feel it, feel the soul being ripped from his body, only to be carried away by the wind; and then he remembered the dark curls again, Blaine. And the warmth. And he knew, even on his death bed, if he was there, he was safe._

E

"So when is he coming back again?" Trent asked for the third time that day. Blaine simply sighed at him.

"The doctors have determined he's fit to come back right now, but they're running some tests to try and get his memory back. Which of course, the only reason his dad is paying for it is because all Sebastian remembers is his mother, and he doesn't like that." Blaine answered again for the third time. All the Warblers had asked him as if they were concerned whether he was ever coming back. It irked Blaine that all of a sudden, because of his attempt at suicide, everyone suddenly cared where before it was just him.

"Oh, so he'll be back soon?" Jeff asked, running up beside the other two. Blaine nodded. "How has he been doing, by the way?"

"His memory hasn't gotten any better. He remembers me, I'm not sure if he remembers any of you, though." Blaine answered, trying to pick up his pace so he wasn't late for next hour.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. Fresh start, y'know?" Jeff started before they came to a fork in the hall. Blaine, tackling the advanced classes, had to go left, so he smiled at the other boys.

"I've got to go, see you at practice, okay?" Blaine waved goodbye, and started off on his own way. That begged the question, if Sebastian didn't remember any of his childhood memories, would they all finally get to see the real Sebastian behind the mask?

* * *

><p><em>Back to school…<em>

Sebastian was so confused. The twisting hallways, the dormitories, and the hallways- Oh, he already thought about the hallways. Why didn't he remember where to go? He barely remembered how to tie his own tie this morning, or put on his blazer, and the man that lived with him refused to offer him assistance. Why was he treated like that? Did he do something wrong? Where was the curly-haired man, Blaine? Did he know he was back at Dalton yet? Why had that man been so refusing to drive him to school this morning? Where was he supposed to be going? Where _was _he?

All he could do was sit. He sat right on the floor of the empty hallway. He didn't know any of these people, and he wasn't sure they knew him, either.

"Mr. Smythe!" He heard the name called, and somehow felt it was directed at him since he was the only person in the hall, but he knew his name wasn't Smythe. It was Sebastian, wasn't it? He knew the teacher was standing beside him, so he looked up innocently at her eyes, which were a sparkling grey, with her brown hair whipped back in a pony tail and glasses sparkling black from the sunlight filtering through the window. "Sebastian, what are you doing?" She asked soothingly, kneeling down onto the ground next to him.

"I don't know where I'm going, so I did what my mom always told me. When you get lost, stay put and wait for someone to find you." He felt intelligent for reciting his mother's words, it meant he remembered something, it meant he had power. But the look she gave him was more perplexed and amused than anything; as if he had just said something childish, and it was almost funny.

"What class do you have next?" She asked, offering an arm to help him up. Being modest, he refused and stood up on his own, then instead helped the teacher up. She seemed almost shocked at the kind gesture, as if she'd never seen him be kind before.

"Do you know where Blaine Anderson is?" He asked as some of the apparently younger students started pouring into the hallways again.

"I believe he's in calculus class right now, why?" She asked quizzically.

"He knows where I need to go, and we share a lot of classes. That's what he told me at the hospital." Sebastian said, nodding. She sighed, and started walking away, motioning for him to follow.

Sebastian walked into the calculus classroom, which was taught by Mr. Mandev, and he stopped teaching his lesson and looked at Sebastian and the other teacher that had brought him.

"You're late, Sebastian." Was the first thing he said, before catching himself and apparently remembering Sebastian's condition. "But never mind that, have a seat over there." The man pointed, and Sebastian sat. He looked around the room as the teacher who brought him left, only to find that there was no Blaine in this classroom. Ah, wait- there he was, over at the end of the row next to him. It was impossible to miss the black curls.

"Can anybody differentiate y=(3x+1) to the second power?" Mr. Mandev asked, surveying the class. Sebastian's hand shot up, and he walked up to the board. He felt eyes burning the back of his head.

"First you have to differentiate the power, and leave the numbers in the paranthasees unchanged. Then you differentiate that," Sebastian commented as he drew out his words on the board, "It would mean the differentiate is 2(3x+1) with exponents 2-1 multiplied by D(3x+1). Simplified, that equals out to 6(3x+1)." Sebastian said, putting down the piece of chalk and walking back to his seat. Sebastian didn't know how he knew how to do the problem, he didn't even remember the definition of differentiates, but somehow he got the right answer, he was sure of it. There were many confused glances around the room.

"That's… That's right, Sebastian. I thought you said you were bad at calculus." Mr. Mandev answered to the shocked looks around the class.

"The answer just sort of came to me." Sebastian answered shruggingly. And class went on as normal.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dude, what happened to Sebastian?"<em>

"_Do you think he went to a therapist?"_

"_He's not acting like himself…"_

"_He's acting nice, I don't get it…"_

"_I thought he was stupid, who the hell knew he could do calculus! Now I know why he's in the advanced classes!" _

Sebastian couldn't help overhearing all these conversations as people stared at him while he walked down the hallway with Blaine. Blaine hadn't said a word to him, and Sebastian knew why; Blaine was afraid for some reason. Sebastian could practically smell the fear.

"Blaine, why so silent?"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, I didn't know you actually… I mean… Look, you know where the Warbler's hall is, don't you?" Blaine finally asked as if it had been bothering him all day.

"Um, yeah. Everyone does. I'm learning fast, Blaine."

"Good. I need you to meet me there after school today, but before Warbler's practice starts. So as soon as school ends, okay?"

"I'll be there."

And then they parted ways again as Sebastian re-memorized his schedule.

Sebastian hadn't thought anything of it until he walked into the Warbler's hall early that evening. It hadn't come to his confused brain that Blaine would want to do anything but talk. And who knew Blaine could play piano? Walking in hearing Blaine playing some random melody that Sebastian vaguely remembered was a bit shocking.

"Glad You Came by The Wanted." Sebastian blurted out, interupting Blaine mid keystroke. He froze, looking up from the keyboard.

"You remember it?" Blaine asked.

"Somewhat."

"Ah… You won the sectionals show choir competition with it awhile back." Blaine said, sighing slightly.

"Wait, me?" Sebastian asked, perplexed. "What about you?"

"I was part of the New Directions, the other show choir. We didn't compete together, so we won too. As for regionals… We don't know."

"I think you'd be the perfect guy to win us regionals." Sebastian commented, smiling warmly at Blaine. It was a new type of look for Sebastian, not one he saw often. Or ever, for that matter. Sebastian's smile faltered for a moment as he hesitantly asked a question. "Blaine, do you… Are you gay?" Sebastian asked nervously, as if he didn't know.

"Yes, and you are too." Blaine answered, almost disappointed Sebastian hadn't remembered that own fact about him.

"Oh." Was all Sebastian could say. He really had lost a lot of memory. There was a moment of silence at the awkward air. Sebastian had a sudden flashback of him and Blaine kissing. Wait, were they dating, or was that Sebastian's own demented imagination?

"Anyways, Sebastian… I wanted to sing something to you a long time ago, something I thought might lift up your spirits, I thought it might make you reevaulate yourself … It might not have much meaning to you now, now that you don't really remember anything, but… I want to sing it to you anyways." Sebastian nodded at this, and smiled again at Blaine, but this time sadly. Sebastian knew that Blaine must have really, really cared about him. Blaine put his hands back on the black and white keys, and taking a big breath, began to sing:

_Oh, his eyes, his eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining,  
>His hair, his hair, falls perfectly without him trying,<em>_  
>He's so beautiful, and I tell him every day,<em>

_Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment him he won't believe me,_  
><em>And it's so, it's so, sad to think that he don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time he asks me "do I look ok", I say,<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_  
><em>'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,<em>  
><em>'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change,_  
><em>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same,<em>  
><em>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok,<em>  
><em>You know I'll say,<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares, for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>  
><em>The way you are, the way you are;<em>  
><em>Boy you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change,_  
><em>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are,<em>  
><em>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while,<em>  
><em>Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are.<em>

By the time Blaine glanced up from the piano, Sebastian looked like he was about to cry. Blaine stood and went over to the boy with the hurt expression and just hugged him. That's all he did, just hugged him. And they stood there for what seemed like an eternity before Blaine broke away.

"You… You okay?" He asked, moving to stand next to him and draping his arm around Sebastian.

"I… I just remembered something…" Sebastian said, furrowing his eyebrows. And then Blaine saw the single tear that made its way down Sebastian's cheek. "My dad… Back when I was younger, my parents broke up and my mom moved to France… She left me with my dad… And…" Sebastian paused for a moment before removing his blazer and dropping it to the floor, shrugging Blaine off in the process. He rolled his dress shirt up to his armpit, and he traced an invisible line with his finger. Blaine moved closer to look. There were several small, light pink lash marks all down Sebastian's side. You wouldn't notice them unless you were up close or looking for them. Then there was a longer one, one that stretched from the bottom of his ribs to beneath his grey dress pants. "He did that, all of that." Sebastian said, letting his shirt fall back down. He picked up the discarded blazer from the floor and hung it over his shoulders again. "He never accepted me for who I was… So he beat me. Until I learned to defend myself… That must be why I have so many knives laying around at home…" Sebastian said, drifting off in memory.

"Sebastian… Why didn't you tell me?"

And that was enough to set him off.

"I don't know!" Sebastian screeched, finally breaking down in sobs as Blaine rushed to his side, holding him as he nearly collapsed to the floor in agony. Blaine heard words thrown out every now and then, like 'abuse' or 'sorry' or even sometimes 'why me?'. Blaine felt helpless as they stood there, the other boy crying on his shoulder. Blaine had never thought he'd see Sebastian like this. Blaine hugged him tighter and patted his back, trying to comfort the poor boy. Blaine was finally beginning to see into the other boy's past, and what he saw scared him, made him realize why Sebastian was the way he was. Blaine had a difficult time imagining how someone could hate someone for being who they were, and just expressing themselves, to the point that they would beat them. Blaine wanted to ask how often it occurred, and what else he remembered about his father, but refrained because Sebastian might not remember. Or, on the other hand, it could be a sensitive subject. So Blaine just stood there, hugging the other boy, whispering soothing phrases into his ear. The sobbing slowed, until it was eventually just a slight whimper, and then it was just a simple embrace. Sebastian still smelled like the hospital, Blaine noted, but his hair smelled like his old Axe shampoo, and upon further observation, Blaine noted that the other boy's face was, in fact, wearing make-up to cover his moles. Blaine didn't judge, but he did think it was a bit odd of Sebastian. He couldn't help thinking where the other boy had gotten the make-up anyways, he had just told Blaine his mother moved to France. Maybe he always wore make-up, and Blaine just hadn't noticed. Blaine made a swift glance to the clock before remembering about Warbler practice this evening.

"Sebastian, the Warblers will be arriving in a few minutes… Did you want to stay for practice?" Blaine asked, nudging Sebastian gently, for he had curled into Blaine's shoulder now.

"I'll stay." He whispered hoarsely, finally pulling away from Blaine and moving away to go sit on the couch. Blaine felt cold with the other boy's warmth gone. Blaine heard voices moving closer from the hallway. Blaine loped over to the back of the couch where Sebastian was sitting and bent over next to his ear.

"Just know, I'll always love you for who you are." Blaine said, kissing the top of his head.

"Blaine… I honestly think I love you, in a romantic sort of way." Sebastian said, glancing up at the boy behind him nervously. Blaine took the opportunity to smile at the other boy, and leaning over, even though they were upside down and it was awkward, Blaine kissed Sebastian hard on the lips.

And, to Sebastian, it felt like his first kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Ack. Sorry, I'm not good at these types of things. Please forgive me for my horrible writing in that one scene. I think I'll stick to non-romance for awhile... Phew!_**

_Anyways, sorry this took so long guys! We had a lot of studying to do for finals. I promise the story will wrap up before summer ends, I'll hopefully work on it every chance I get :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Where have you been?" Sebastian flinched when he heard the harsh words come out of Blaine's mouth. Sebastian knew Blaine had been worried after he fled in the middle of Warbler's practice, running down the halls like a madman trying to find his way out, but it still wasn't an excuse to get angry. Was it? He just couldn't take it, the singing, dancing, and goofing around with no teachers. It brought back horrible memories that for some reason didn't fit well together. A mix of happy and angry memories would flash in front of his vision every so often during rehearsal. Like when he tried singing, he had a flashback of his mother patting him on the back and telling him he did a good job, and the next second he knew he was being shoved to the ground and yelled at to stop by a man that looked just like the man he lived with. Was his mind tampering with these memories, or was that really how it was? Was that man that so desperately wanted him to call him dad as abusive as his memories portrayed him?

"Right here, sitting in the broom closet for 15 minutes waiting for you to give up…" Sebastian finally answered.

"Well I found you, so you don't have to wait anymore." Blaine answered, smiling at Sebastian. That was all it took to get Sebastian's heart aflutter, just that one small smile from Blaine.

"I'm not going back in there."

"Then you don't have to. Come on, we'll go get some ice cream or something." Blaine answered, smiling again and offering his hand to Sebastian. Sebastian took it, and after being lifted out of the closet, started walking with Blaine down the hallway when all of a sudden the boys were stopped in their tracks by the rest of the worry-faced Warblers.

"Dude, what was that about? Are you alright?" Jeff asked. Sebastian could almost tell by the way he said it he was trying to force himself a little too hard to sound worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sebastian answered. He hopefully glanced up at Blaine, who was quick to grab his hand.

"Sebastian was just having a rough time." Blaine answered, directing that dapper smile towards the other boys.

"Are you sure? He looks pale as a ghost." Trent popped in, glancing between Sebastian and Blaine.

"No, no, it's fine, thanks though." Sebastian answered, smiling. He hadn't said much to the other Warblers other than answering their questions about his memory and injuries and the like, and they seemed pretty enthused, but there was still something dark hiding behind every one of their glances at him. It almost seemed as if they were directing a burning malice at him, but for the life of him Sebastian couldn't figure out why.

"Sebastian's just having a stressful time, guys. We're working it out, don't worry. We were planning on going out for ice cream or something." Blaine paused for a moment mid-sentence and glanced over at Sebastian as if shyly apologizing for something. "Did you guys want to come with?" The Warblers took fleeting looks at each other before nodding and agreeing. To Sebastian though, it kind of felt like something personal was severed. But he understood Blaine was just being polite, and for that he was happy. Polite was right, as his mother always told him.

They ended up going to a Dairy Queen right down the road from the school, still dressed in their school uniforms and everything. It was probably a sight to see. A bunch of men in clean navy blue suits with red piping and a 'D' symbol over the breast pocket wasn't something you saw wandering around every day, even in Westerville. The eight of the Warblers that had decided to come thankfully fit in two cars, which made carpooling easier. Thankfully, it wasn't an eat-in restaurant, and instead you lined up outside the building and they served you, unlike most Dairy Queens where you had to go in to place an order.

"So, you mean you don't remember your dad at all, but you remember your mom almost perfectly?" Jeff asked as the boys all stood in line to place their orders. Blaine suddenly seemed interested in the conversation going on in front of them.

"Yeah, mostly. I mean, there are some things I remember about my dad, but what I remember… He just isn't a father to me, you know?" Sebastian said, looking around nervously.

"Oh, why? Did he like, not accept you when you came out or something?" Jeff asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"I… No, he didn't. I can't really tell you much else though." Sebastian felt a pang of guilt. He couldn't believe he was talking bad about somebody, somebody who was his flesh and blood, to a complete stranger. Well, maybe Jeff wasn't a stranger, but he was still new to Sebastian and he didn't trust him.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Hey, by the way, you're not allergic to cats, are you?" Jeff asked suddenly, looking behind Sebastian.

"Um, no, why?" He asked, swiftly turning his head behind him. Walking towards him was a very fluffy, small bush of black matted fur trotting across the parking lot in an orderly fashion. Sebastian knew it was a cat, but something panged in the back of his head as the creature continued to gleefully prance toward him. "She told me her name was Emma…" Sebastian muttered absently, unaware of the memory as it seeped into his consciousness. Jeff looked horror struck suddenly.

"Who?" He asked, walking around to stand next to Sebastian.

"Lynch… Emma Lynch… Something to do with a black cat and a park… Hold on, I'm trying to remember what happened…" Sebastian muttered, eyes practically glazed over with the memory. Jeff looked absolutely terrified, and Sebastian almost thought it comical.

"How…? You know my sister?" Jeff asked suddenly. By now the cat was only three yards away, and Sebastian kneeled down close to the ground and seemed utterly excited all of a sudden.

"Spooky! Is that you?" Sebastian asked frantically, twisted with anticipation. The cat went from prancing to running towards Sebastian just from the sound of his voice. Jeff just kind of backed away slowly at this point. Sebastian heard a couple of the Warblers turning to look. They watched as the matted lump of black fur with yellow eyes practically ran into Sebastian's arms. It was something funny to look at, just some random cat that ran up to some boy for no apparent reason. Sebastian lifted her off the ground and held her as he turned around. They were staring at him, but only Blaine moved forward.

"Sebastian… I don't think that's Spooky, it can't be. The park we found her at was a lot closer to Lima than here, I don't think she would have traveled this far." Blaine answered sadly.

"No, it is, I remember her. She is the exact same cat, if I remember correctly. She even responded to my voice." Sebastian said proudly, as if it made some difference. Blaine just sighed. "The only difference is she weighs less, which is probably because she is a stray and needs food."

"Okay, what?" Jeff blurted out, still looking scared. "What does this have to do with my sister?"

"Your sister… Oh, right," Sebastian stated, smiling awkwardly at Jeff. "I met her in the park on accident when this cat ran over to her. I saw your mom, too. She told me to tell some kid named Sebastian to stop picking on you, because he was a bully. Which I never did tell him, did I..." Sebastian said, lost in memory. Blaine smiled sadly at Sebastian.

"Oh, Sebastian…" He said, sighing. Jeff just kind of stepped back into the crowd, trying to hide himself from the looks of it, but Sebastian didn't know why. "Your memory…" Blaine walked forward, and quickly embraced Sebastian in a hug, which was awkward with the black cat between them. "You do remember correctly, it was a black cat, but it wasn't that one." Blaine hugged Sebastian tighter. Sebastian paused for a moment, pondering the situation.

"Can I keep her anyway? Please?" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear.

"If you really want to." Blaine answered, pulling away and smiling. "But that's for you and your dad to decide. Now let's go get some ice cream before anything else dramatic happens." Blaine joked, and smiled to show humor. Sebastian couldn't help but smile back as Blaine patted him on the shoulder and they turned back to the store.

There was still something bothering him about all of this.

* * *

><p>"Hey, um, dad?" Sebastian said over the phone. Blaine stood next to him in the Dalton hallway, listening intently.<p>

"_What?"_ His father responded, almost too quickly.

"I know you said you didn't really want me out and about after dark, but it's been almost two weeks since I came back to Dalton, and, well… Would you mind if I stayed with a friend tonight?"

"_Why are you asking?"_ His father asked scrupulously.

"Because I thought you would appreciate it if maybe I got your permission first…"

"_You're getting stranger by the day. I mean seriously, what the fuck? First you bring home a fucking cat, then you start remembering all this shit about me beating you that never happened, and now your sorry ass is asking me permission for shit!"_

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"_Go ahead, just… Go, go fuck your little playthings like you used to. Maybe then you'll remember who you are."_

And then he hung up.

"Um… I'm guessing that didn't turn out to well?" Blaine asked, tentatively laying his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I… He said yes, I think. He wasn't… Wasn't very clear…" Sebastian stuttered out. "Blaine?" Sebastian asked, eyes pleading.

"…Yes?"

"Who am I?" Sebastian finally asked, a single tear threatening to fall from his eye.

"Sebastian." Blaine answered, and then gently placing both hands on Sebastian's shoulders, turned him around to face him and stared him in the eyes. "You are Sebastian Smythe. You are a wonderful, smart, and charming boy who just happens to be gay, but you are loved by a lot of people, even if you don't know it."

"Blaine… Let me ask this a little more clearly…" Sebastian said, turning away briefly before meeting his gaze again. "Who _was _I?"

"My answer remains the same." Blaine said, before smiling warmly and kindly at Sebastian. Sebastian laughed slightly in a polite manner to let Blaine know his compliments weren't unnoticed.

"But my personality. It was different. And it's not just my dad that makes that blatantly obvious. I mean, there have been times when I walk up to somebody and they jump five feet back and shield their faces like I was about to beat them up for looking at me or something. It's absolutely ridiculous, and I want to know why it's happening." Blaine just sighed and hugged Sebastian.

"I'm afraid if I tell you, Sebastian, you won't believe me. Or worse, you might feel like that's your expectation to live up to again." Blaine pulled away and smiled that sad smile that Sebastian had come to know so well.

"Even if I promise I won't?"

"Sebastian…"

"I just want answers, Blaine."

"But I don't want to hurt you-"

"Blaine." Sebastian said, and Blaine stopped. Blaine fidgeted uncomfortably, not really knowing where to begin or even how to describe to the innocent boy in front of him what he had done.

"I… You really shouldn't ask me, I only knew you for maybe a month before this."

"That's enough time to get an idea, at least." Sebastian then paused. He grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him down the corridor into the Warbler's hall, where he promptly shut the door behind him and sat down on one of the many couches in the room. "Here's a good place to start. My dad... He keeps saying stuff about me constantly having sex with people. Is that true?" Sebastian asked. Blaine saw some sort of fear and danger flicker quickly in the boy's eyes. It made Blaine briefly remember a time when Sebastian's mask wouldn't crack at all, and his true emotions never showed.

"… To my knowledge, yes. But that's just from rumor floating around the school." Blaine answered nervously. Sebastian inhaled deeply as if saddened by something.

"So it's almost certain I'm not a virgin?" Sebastian asked as if he was scared of the answer.

" … Yes." Blaine answered simply, looking away as if ashamed. He listened for awhile as Sebastian simply breathed.

"So… Basically, I'm a whore?"

"Was. Was a whore." Blaine answered sharply.

"Well… What else? Did I go around raping people or something?"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure you had their consent. From what I know, you basically went around stealing people's boyfriends, not really thinking with your head." Blaine laughed slightly. "I guess you could say you were a dickhead, literally and figuratively."

"Well by the way my dad talks he made it sound like I was a murderer or something. I think that's what scared me the most. God, Blaine, what if I am?"

"You're not, Sebastian. Stop worrying about it."

"But what if-"

"Shh." Blaine said, then scooted over next to him on the couch, cradling his arm around him. "You know what you are? Beautiful. You are beautiful, you are perfect, and no matter who you are or what you become, I'll always remember that." Sebastian took a deep breath.

"This is…" He smirked and let out a shy laugh, "Absolutely crazy. I mean, I feel like I should remember myself, but I don't. None of that rings a bell at all."

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Blaine said, smirking playfully. "I mean, at least there's a less likely chance of you running off on me now, huh?"

"I would never do that." Sebastian commented, frowning deeply.

"Now? No, I doubt you would. Before? You'd leave me the second you found someone hotter. And don't doubt it, either." Blaine playfully glared at him. _God, that look…_

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Before… When I wasn't so nice… Well… How did we meet?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, Sebastian…" Blaine sighed before giving an apologetic look.

* * *

><p><em>It was almost five at night when Blaine Anderson walked into Dalton Academy that day. Everything was as he remembered it, bright and cheery. He had dropped by to say hi to his old buddies, the Warblers, but he was in store for a lot more when he entered the hall to hear singing. It wasn't odd for them to be rehearsing, but the song he heard definitely wasn't regional's quality. They probably were just singing for fun. When he turned the corner and entered the Warbler's room, however, he was met by perfectly choreographed dancing. It wasn't unusual for the Warblers, they constantly choreographed dances and songs for no apparent reason anyways. It sounded like Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. He sat at the sidelines, watching them as they performed, but something caught Blaine's eye as they danced. There was a new boy to the Warblers, and as much as he hated to admit to it, he was very charming. Not to mention he was staring right at him with a fiery green-blue gaze that spoke very proudly of attraction. Blaine fidgeted uncomfortable in his seat. <em>I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, shut up I have a boyfriend… _But his train of thoughts was interrupted at the end of the performance._

"_Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe." The other boy said as he walked over to greet him. The other Warblers stood by eagerly, happy to see Blaine._

"_Um, hi, are you a freshman?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow._

"_Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian asked rather monotonously, raising both of his eyebrows to show surprise. Blaine fidgeted nervously._

"_Uh, I… I don't know." Blaine answered honestly. Suddenly their conversation was cut short as the other Warblers pounced on Blaine, and all Blaine could do was laugh and hug them back. The other boy named Sebastian was looking at him, smiling warmly as if he was glad to see him too. _

"_Boys? Could I have a minute with Blaine? I'd like to talk to him about something." Sebastian semi-politely asked the other Warblers. There was a hint of flirtation in his voice. The Warblers backed off and even left the hall, as if they already knew Sebastian wanted to talk to Blaine. _

"_So, you're a legend at Dalton?" Sebastian asked, examining Blaine so harshly with his eyes he felt exposed._

"_Ehm…" Blaine muttered out, mumbling without thought._

"_Mmm, don't be modest. I was like, I don't know who this Blaine guy is, but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Sebastian said, now obviously flirting with Blaine. Blaine felt his cheeks get hot._

"_Ehh…" Blaine said, trying to wave off the comment._

"_It sucks that I missed that." Sebastian said, moving a bit too close for comfort to Blaine. He was practically undressing him with his eyes."Alright, hey, listen, I want to talk again. But ah, maybe a bit more… Private conditions. What do you say you meet me at the Lima bean tomorrow at five?" _

"_Um, yeah, yeah that'd be great." Blaine agreed without really thinking about it. He felt himself blushing like mad, and instantly hated himself for it. The other boy noticed. _

"_I'll see you then, Blaine." Sebastian answered, and then gently patted Blaine on his shoulder, and even though it wasn't even two seconds, Blaine felt like his shoulder was practically raped under the other boy's gentle and soothing grip. _Damn it, that boy is so hot… _Blaine caught himself thinking as the other Warbler walked away, leaving Blaine in the empty Warbler's room._

* * *

><p>"That really happened?" Sebastian asked after Blaine finished his story. "<em>I said that?<em>" Sebastian asked again, as if making sure. Blaine nodded. "God, just by that it makes me sound like a douche bag." Blaine glanced up apologetically.

"You were… A very flirty, hot douche bag." Blaine answered jokingly, and grinned at Sebastian, who couldn't help but grin back. "And you know what? I liked it, I'll admit." Blaine said, turning away and laughing in spite of himself. Sebastian fidgeted suddenly.

"Blaine… You made it kind of subtle, but… You had a boyfriend when I did this, yes? And I knew?"

"Well… Yes to both. You found out, but you kept doing it. And even after you met him, you still flirted. And even flirted in front of him once, I think." Blaine answered, face twisted in memory.

"Geez… I don't want to be like that. That doesn't sound like me." Sebastian said, frowning in frustration. Blaine nodded.

"That's alright, you don't have to. You just need to be whoever you want to be… Well, okay, maybe with the exception of you having to let me in your life, because I'm not leaving anytime soon." Blaine said, suddenly leaning on Sebastian's shoulder flirtatiously. Sebastian smiled down at Blaine. Blaine had sacrificed so much for him, hadn't he?

"I love you." Sebastian whispered, and he really meant it. He loved Blaine with everything he had, even if he hardly remembered him. He was there at his bedside when he awoke, he stalked him consolingly in his dreams, he was always there to comfort him. Sebastian knew secretly he didn't deserve Blaine, but…

"I love you too." Blaine replied, and Sebastian knew he meant it. Sebastian finally raised his arm and put it around the boy lying so lovely on his shoulder. They cuddled like that for a few seconds, before Sebastian was aware that Blaine was kissing him on the neck. It was gentle, but passionate, and Sebastian was comforted by the action.

"Blaine…? When does Warbler's practice start?" Sebastian asked, his face flushing with heat as Blaine became more promiscuous with his love bites.

"We don't have practice tonight… Council cancelled it…" He sputtered as his breathing grew heavier.

"Good." Sebastian answered simply, and then turned to Blaine quickly to bring their lips together. Blaine tasted very much like coffee, mixed with the slightly bitter taste of his berry flavored chap stick. He found himself running his hand through the other boy's dark hair, and the next thing he knew he was on his back with the other boy on top of him. He felt very aroused by this action. Blaine was practically attacking his face now, littering it with messily placed kisses from his mouth to his neck. Blaine quickly brought his hands up between their chests and started unbuttoning Sebastian's dress shirt and undoing his tie. Blaine detached himself from Sebastian long enough to remove his blazer and shirt, and upon discarding them to the floor along with his own, was right back on top of Sebastian. The contact of their bare chests made Sebastian shiver with excitement, and even the strong, muscular Blaine was starting to shiver from the tension. They pushed hard against each other's faces, Sebastian giving way and leaning into the kiss. That was when Blaine jerked his hips forward and grunted with pleasure, and under any normal situation, Sebastian would grind back, but something tickled in the back of his head. Suddenly the small tickle turned into a full blown headache, and Sebastian was forced to shove the confused and disoriented Blaine off of him as he stood and stumbled instantly on the floor. Even though he was trying to regain his balance, Sebastian managed to slip and fall on the floor again. He couldn't help himself as he shut his eyes and tears fell from his eyes as the headache progressed into something much more, as the pain became so unbearable that he nearly blacked out.

* * *

><p>"<em>How long does it usually last, do you think?" The sandy-haired boy in front of him asked. They were sitting on the floor of a bedroom, and even though Sebastian couldn't recognize it, he felt certain it was the other boy's room. It was apparently a childhood memory, for the other boy looked no more than ten.<em>

"_Does what last?" He responded to the question._

"_A relationship. I mean, I know that with some people it lasts forever and with others it lasts for only a few days, but… I don't know. I just wish that there was a way to know. Oh, hey, I forgot to ask you, is there anyone you think you might like?" The other boy asked. Suddenly Sebastian remembered; the boy's name was Tyler._

"_I… No, I don't think so. How about you?" Sebastian asked._

"_I don't really know either, to be honest." The other boy chuckled nervously. "Sebastian… I know it's a bit strange, but… Would you… Would it bother you if I liked boys? I mean, if I dated boys or married a boy… Does that bother you?"_

"_No, not at all, why?" Sebastian said. It was true, he didn't have a problem with it._

"_Because… I think… I think I might be gay…" The other boy suddenly looked ashamed, and Sebastian knew that Tyler needed to get it off his chest. Sebastian scooted over to sit beside the boy, and draped his arm over him._

"_And who says that's wrong? I'm not going anywhere, you can count on that." Sebastian also found himself pausing nervously. "To be honest, I like boys too. I just didn't want to tell you. But… Hey, we can be gay together, right? We'll pull each other through." _

"_Thank you, Sebastian-" Tyler's words seemed to fade out as Sebastian's vision switched into a scene where they were older. Tyler looked about fifteen now._

"_Tyler?" Sebastian asked, looking into the other boy's eyes._

"_Sebastian, shush. What happened today is nothing. I know it sounds harsh, but we can't get wound up in what those idiots say to us." Tyler laughed and smiled, his shining grey eyes ablaze with a deep caring. "I love you, no matter what. We'll love each other forever, just remember that." _

"… _I know, but don't pretend it doesn't hurt." _

"_Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?" Tyler smiled again, then leaned over to plant another kiss on Sebastian's lips. He felt warm and uplifting. Sebastian's vision slurred again, and this time when he opened his eyes he was in a poorly lit room, and he was on a bed. Tyler was laying next to him shirtless, and he definitely felt sore by his anus, which suggested they had probably just had sex. _

"_Sebastian… Please promise you won't leave me…" Tyler said, eyes pleading._

"_Why would I ever leave you?" Sebastian asked. "You're my first love, and I'm not going to leave you until the day we die together." Sebastian felt sick in his stomach suddenly, and with a flash he saw a hospital bed, then a casket, and he realized all too quickly Tyler was dead. Then his vision flashed to his father again, and as his father hit him upside the head multiple times, his vision faded back to reality._

* * *

><p>"…<em>Blaine!"<em> Sebastian screamed, flailing his arms in the air and gasping for breath. Blaine was by his side, trying to restrain him from hitting him. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch-"

"Whoa whoa, calm down!" Blaine said, and Sebastian finally quite flailing. "What happened?"

"He... He's gone… _And I just know that son of a bitch killed him!"_ Sebastian shouted, sitting up and breathing heavily.

"Who? What's going on, Sebastian?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"That thing that calls me son. He killed him… He killed Tyler!"

"Sebastian, I'm sure your dad didn't kill anyone-"

"Yes he did! That gang he set on us in the alley, that gang was restraining me instead of killing me, I remember now; he hired them, he wanted Tyler dead, and my dad moved to Ohio that summer to get away from criminal charges. It fits! The shoe fits, Blaine. He wanted Tyler dead… He wanted to hurt me so bad…" Sebastian broke down in sobs finally, realizing the truth. Blaine just held him there speechlessly.

And even Blaine had to believe him, because it made sense. It would explain why Sebastian hated his father so much. Sebastian would never charge criminal charges on his father, though, because then he would have to live with his mother in France. And Blaine suddenly remembered a phrase his father once told him: _Sometimes it's hard to let go of someone you love, especially when you know you'll never be able to love them again._


End file.
